Saiyan's Second Chance: Payment in Full
by Trynia Merin
Summary: RaditzxOC BardockxOC! AU Raditz Bardock and Napa work for Turles, searching for their lost Prince. But the clues exist in a parallel dimension where Destroyers hire them to track down their source, which becomes Raditz new mate! DONE!
1. Interview Process

**Payment in Full**

By StarbearerTM aka Trynia Merin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Full metal alchemist. Funimation brings us these master works of anime on DVD. Toriyama created DBZ, and Full Metal Alchemist belongs to its own creators. I can only claim responsibility for the plot and the character of Atomique, Parsnip, Fermi, Bohr, Merlot, Cabernet and other fan characters here. The only pay I get is your reviews so please keep them coming! And my thanks to those who have already reviewed! Kudos and hugs to you!

_**Interview and Hiring Process

* * *

**_

When she came upon the ship she fought the urge to break down crying. Ever since he had claimed her as his she had stuffed down any emotions but gladness. What she had decided was for the greater good of her twins left in Son Goku's care. They would thrive no matter what, or so she hoped. Raditz need never know about her other children.

Would they understand what their mother had done? Yet again she had left them in the care of strangers for their own survival. Were they better off? Surely they were? It was small comfort however. Just what were her feelings toward the behemoth that clutched her on his lap? At first she had loathed him, now she had a strange fondness for the monkey man because he had spared her. No doubt Turles would be the sort of commander that enjoyed women as sex slaves and second class citizens. If she put out she would be well cared for. She just had to play her cards right and stay alive. Perhaps she could even find a way to escape eventually.

Thankfully she wasn't overly beautiful and lithe. That would guarantee her a lowered profile. In addition she was a scientist of some sort. They might find her polymer generation a curiosity. She was jarred out of her musings by the craft coming to a complete stop.

"Wake up," he urged her. She blinked to alertness in the pretense of being taken unawares.

"Are we there yet?" she said jokingly.

"Humph," he said.

"What sort of a leader is your Commander?" she asked.

"He likes the finer things," he said.

"He's an epicure then," said Atomique. "Does that include having a harem of beautiful concubines?"

"How did you know?" Raditz asked with some amusement.

"I'm no fool. Men in powerful positions enjoy surrounding themselves with females to wait on them hand and foot. Wouldn't you in his position?"

"Perhaps, but perhaps not," Raditz said quietly. "Some of us given the opportunity might out of obligation, but have other priorities. Especially considering the circumstances."

"You said I was yours," she said quietly. "As in you're my master and I'm your servant?"

"You will work for me, as I will work for my commander," he said quietly. "Do as I ask and you'll be treated well. But disobey and it will be the worse for you because I am responsible for your behavior."

"So if I act like an ass you take the blame because you can't control me," Atomique said quietly. "I see. So basically I'm a slave?"

"I'm a slave myself," he said quietly. "You're no slave having done what you have. But we're both slaves to him till we prove our worth. I'm a third class, and you're my concubine, and servant. But beneath us are the slaves on board ship."

"Prostitutes you mean for the pleasure of the males? Or do your sort mate for life?"

"There are few female Saiyans. The only way you'd deign to be that sort of thing is if you were Saiyan. But as you are not, you're an inferior being, and the title of concubine is what can be offered. Must you ALWAYS ask so many damn questions?" he said.

"I see. I just want to know the score so I don't cause trouble," she said. "Do you share females?"

"The concubine of a third class is hardly worth notice," he said quietly. "Unless another desires you. But I don't like to share. You will have some status if you obey me. Life could be quite comfortable but only if you do as I say."

"Fine," she said. "But does that include screwing a commanding officer if he should desire me? I've seen many such things."

"Pray it will not come to that," he said quietly. "Turles prefers young females that he can mold and shape. I cannot do much if he should ask to choose you…"

"Terrific," she mumbled.

"But you're a third class concubine. He would desire others before you, we will hope," he said. "You seem to have quite an understanding of this, and it's annoying. Be mindful of your powers of observation and follow them if you wish to remain alive."

"Don't speak till spoken to?"

"Yes. You'll stay alive longer," he said quietly. The pod swung open to reveal the vast curved interior of some enclosed chamber. Small space pods clustered around the flat space with cables attached to their steaming sides. Other armored figures were climbing out of their pods at the same time. One hulking shape resembled Nappa, and he had two slender females with blue hair and violet pink skin marked with darker flecks like freckles. Both of them clung to one another, turning pink eyes to the space with trepidation.

"Merlot, you bastard, what have you got there?" asked Nappa as he emerged from his pod. He held the leash of a long metallic chain, clamped about the neck of one of the Destroyers females. Reptilian skin and gold eyes quailed in fear as he yanked back her long straw colored hair.

"These two are from that raid on Orchyd," he said. "Named Jennlynn and Naiya. Sisters. They gave little trouble. I figure they'd make good servants…"

"Or bed slaves? You were thinking of Cellulose again? The boy needs…"

"Nothing," said a tall feminine figure, clearly Saiyan by her armor and spiky Mohawk of long hair. "You know the Commander will want dibs on those two…"

"No doubt," said Merlot.

"Take 'em to the first choice and get them cleaned up," said Cabernet to Merlot. "And what is that lizard doing here?"

"The Commander was curious. This is 24th, or so she says. She's the only one left from her whole unit. Gave me little trouble for her life," Nappa said. "A gift for you…"

"Which I accept with relish, you annoying drek eater. And I thought you had forgotten our mating day," she laughed, taking the leash from him.

"There you are, Sgt. What the hell took you so long whelp?" Nappa asked, turning to Raditz who shoved Atomique on one knee.

"Kneel and do as I do," he hissed. Tomique shot him an annoyed glance but let Raditz shove her to one knee. He pressed one hand over his breast while extending the other forwards with averted gaze.

"I take it your little brother wasn't warm to joining us?" asked Napa.

"Apologies Sub Commander. I have brought the merchandise in his place. She's got some battle power that could be used, along with skills that could be put to work in the laboratory."

"Humph, she's disturbingly Saiyan looking," Cabernet whispered, nudging Atomique's shoulder with her boot. Atomique glanced up at her, then quickly looked away when Raditz nudged her in the ribs.

" Yeah. Interesting she looks like she actually wouldn't break under full Vegetasei norm grav," Nappa said. "You female, you understand what's going on?"

"Yes sir," she said quietly.

"She will listen to me," said Raditz quietly.

"You're a lot of trouble. Keep your mouth shut and your ears open, female," Napa said quietly to her. "Whelp, you bit her?"

"Yes."

"Humph, okay. But she's YOUR responsibility. Commander wants to see her as well as the other acquisitions," said Napa. "Bring her… and better put her on a leash at first."

Atomique fought the urge to roll her eyes but remained in a kneeling position. "I will obey," she said quietly.

"Will you now? She's got nerve to speak to me without prompting," Napa said, glaring at Raditz.

"An oversight," said Raditz.

"I'm sorry," Atomique said, averting her gaze.

"You should be, female. Remember we didn't have to save your ass," Napa said, nudging her shoulder with his boot. He threw something at Raditz, who caught the object. Grumbling he clipped a cold bit of metal around her neck, uncoiling the leash identical to the ones that the other mercenaries held with their captives. Some female, some young children. A loud scream made Atomique snap her head as Cabernet delivered a sharp kick to the hissing Destroyer.

"That could be you, female," Napa said, glaring at her.

The two sisters clung to one another, shivering. Merlot tugged on the chain gently then whistled to a younger male that strode over. He resembled Raditz in facial features with the same armor but his hair was shorter and more haphazard. "Parsnip, help me with this."

"Sir?" the third class asked.

"One of these is yours, if you give me that gold," said Merlot.

"Don't be an idiot, you know the Commander has first crack," Nappa glared at him.

"He needs a bed slave," said Merlot. "He can have the younger of the two."

"Don't split us up!" Jennlynn pleaded. "We'll see your leader."

"I want to stay with Sister," Naia whimpered. Merlot offered the leash end to a stunned and unsure Parsnip. He took the end, and glanced about as if he wasn't allowed to possess such a thing.

"He can at least pretend what it's like to have something of worth," Merlot whispered to Napa.

"Ah well I guess we can let the whelp dream. Get up, Sergeant, stop groveling!" Napa barked to Raditz. A jingle at Atomique's neck was followed by a tug. She got up and strode after Raditz, who had a firm hold on the leash.

"Terrific," she mumbled, seeing Merlot urging the older sister, followed by Parsnip with the younger. The boy couldn't be more than just a young man. Perhaps Goku's age.

"My cousin, and a corporal," Raditz muttered to her. "Doubtless you noticed the similarity."

"Are you allowed to talk to me?"" she whispered back.

"I spoke to you first. We must present our wares to the Commander. Be quiet, and listen well. I am hopeful he'll let me keep you, since I placed my claim," Raditz said with a sheepish look.

"So, you Might have to share?" she whispered.

"Not if he prefers the others," Raditz said. "We're here."

* * *

What struck her first and foremost was an eerie similarity between the white cloaked figure and Goku. Yet the women clustered around him of varying races, and there were three who were pouring his wine or rubbing his shoulders, or making up his plate were well dressed. Although their clothes were made of diaphanous veils and silvery loose fabrics they were clean and covered most of the essentials. Brief hints of their curves beneath were visible. One of the females was covered in white fur, with a feline appearance. The second stood tall and regal with green skin and long emerald hair. She reminded Atomique of what an elf would look like. The third female was a young Saiyan girl who appeared to be little more than a teenager was. She bore a striking resemblance to Raditz and the other one he said was named Parsnip. Long hair was twisted into a long braid that terminated at her waist. She wore minimal armor, with the veils tied about her in a skirt. Of the three females she wore no collar round her neck. 

"My cousin Ruta," Raditz said quietly. "Parsnip is her brother. Her mother died in the explosion that claimed my world."

"Are they concubines or whores?" she asked.

"They are his concubines. However, when Ruta comes of age he will claim her as his mate. By Saiyan law a female must be 18 revs standard for bonding, and a male must be of the same or more."

"At least he doesn't take underage girls does he?" she asked.

"He likes women, not girls," Raditz explained.

"So I see there are some new additions, Sub Commander," he said as Napa saluted him. He pushed the female on the end of his leash down so her face was pressed against the floor. Turles rose from behind the desk littered with computer discs and other items of value he had been examining. Merlot strode over in response to his motioning.

"Merlot you'll catalogue each item and estimate their value. I trust this run was quite worth my time?"

"Yes sir," he nodded.

"Curious," sniffed Turles. "Parsnip, what are you hiding there behind you?"

"Two Idsarjin pleasure slaves that I bought on leave" he stammered.

"Hmm, for me?"

"The older one is Naiya, and the younger is Jennlyn," he said. "Neither are broken in."

"And you were going to let me chose one as a cut of my part?" Turles said.

Parsnip's face fell, and he said, "Begging your pardon I would really like ONE of them, and I do need a new bed slave."

"Take the younger. I shall have the older," said Turles. "So, pretty one, do you wish to serve a worthy master?"

"I live and die at your whim," Naiya said, nervously.

"Come here girl,' he said. Parsnip put the chain into his hand and Turles tugged the girl towards him. She swallowed hard and landed on her knees before him.

"No, don't separate us! Please milord!" called out the younger one.

"Give me a break," Atomique mumbled. Raditz hissed in her ear.

"Who said that?" Turles asked. "Raditz, what have you there?"

"Part of the Destroyer debt sir," he stammered. He glared at Atomique who mumbled, "Sorry."

"And what of the destroyer debt, Sub Commander Napa. Was there payment achieved?" he asked.

"One Destroyer female and ten million Aurites worth of gold, silver and platinum retrieved from their homeworld. They offered a counter contract that ran sour," Napa said.

"And what of this special 'captive' they wished you to hunt? Is that her, Raditz? Is she really a matter transmuter? Bring her here," said Turles.

Raditz shoved her shoulder lightly, and she moved up so the slender yet muscular Saiyan commander could look at her. He was equal to Raditz in height, but his armored vest was sleeveless and sleek white like Vegeta's, with the epaulettes overtop the long white cape.

"So, you're the one who couldn't keep her silence?" he smirked. "You disapprove of what you see?"

"Only that you seem to be one of those that would separate two sisters who are scared to death. How can they serve you if they're terrified?" asked Atomique.

"Shows that you know little of how I operate, female," Turles chuckled. "You think yourself so smart in the ways of my operation?"

"I wouldn't call myself an expert, sir," she shrugged. "But I was told that you prefer mature women, not teenaged girls. And I'm sure this poor thing is worried that she'll be sold to a master that will doubtless think it his privilege to mar her beauty with common whipping should she disobey. Can you stand by and think of her scratched and scarred?"

"Mmm, you think little of me, female. Come closer," said Turles, as he stood up and grasped her shoulder. Grabbing her chin he turned her head from side to side. Atomique glanced up at him through her glasses, not averting her gaze but staring him directly in the eyes.

"Yes sir?" she asked, tired and frustrated at this game.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" said Turles quietly. "You're far older than I imagined. But I see that you have a body for child bearing and an intellect that would produce intelligent offspring. Perhaps I might consider adding you to my harem if you please me?"

"With all due respect, I was told Saiyans do not share their females. Was I incorrectly informed?" she asked.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Raditz did. I belong to him. And as tempting as your offer sounds, I would prefer to serve you better by serving him," she said. "Unless I'm much mistaken."

"Mmph, what a pity," said Turles as he traced the bitemark on her neck. Leaning over her he suddenly slid his hands over her body with light squeezes. Atomique stood there staring straight ahead as he brought his nose close to her ear and neck. She remained as still as she could, feeling revulsion and a strange thrill at the caress and grope like a vendor selecting choice fruit.

He grasped a handful of her dark hair and tipped her head back. Before she knew it he had taken her butt in his hand and gave it a light pinch while he nipped at her nose.


	2. Reassignment as 4th class

**Payment in Full**

By StarbearerTM aka Trynia Merin

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Full metal alchemist. Funimation brings us these master works of anime on DVD. Toriyama created DBZ, and Full Metal Alchemist belongs to its own creators. I can only claim responsibility for the plot and the character of Atomique, Parsnip, Fermi, Bohr, Merlot, Cabernet and other fan characters here. The only pay I get is your reviews so please keep them coming! And my thanks to those who have already reviewed! Kudos and hugs to you!

_**Rejected and Reassigned**_

* * *

Atomique tilted her head back, and left a light kiss on his cheek, then averted her gaze. Turles blinked in surprise, then released her. He had expected her to melt into his arms or fight him. Instead this female had done neither. Simply returned gesture for gesture with a mix of submissivness and reminder that she was still someone of her own authority. Needless to say he was amused, for she had guessed his posturing strategy and had acted as a servant, not a slave. 

"Interesting custom," he said. "You humans don't' bite?"

"A kiss on the cheek," she said quietly.

"You are bold, woman. Are you capable of transmuting base metals with ki, or other substances," Turles asked, drawing back with a smile of amusement.

"I transmute carbon, hydrogen and oxygen into various polymers," said Atomique. "I'm afraid I can't turn lead into gold."

"Humph, you may have your uses. You're older than I expected, but your body seems capable of breeding and carrying young, unlike those two children you have procured, Cellulose. You forget I want my women of childbearing age?"

"Sire these will be old enough in a few years," he apologized sheepishly.

"Zellbreen, take the newest females and see they are properly dressed for my inspection. If they meet my criterion they will be returned to those who lay claim," Turles said as he motioned for the other mercenaries to bring the females on their leashes. "I'll sell the two girls as domestics. We can't afford any dead weight."

"As slaves?" Atomique asked. "Wouldn't it be more pragmatic to groom them?"

"Mmph, you've got a tongue on you, female," Turles said. "Are you presuming to tell me how to do my job?"

"Merely stating a logical alternative," she said. "I apologize for speaking out of turn."

"Be sure that you mind your place. If you weren't so Saiyan looking you might have a place with my females. But you have that light of intelligence in your eyes. Are you not afraid of me?" he taunted lightly, running a finger lightly down her throat to trace over her collarbone.

"Not if you give me reason to?" she said with an incline of her head. "Am I to become part of your collection?"

"You're far too clever for that. You're not afraid of me, and you'd make a nuisance of yourself. No, you'll be better utilized in the lab. Raditz, I see you've marked her. Though she's older, she could have had the honor of being a second choice. But I've decided you can have her exclusively for breeding, provided she behaves."

"Breeding?" she glanced at him. Raditz blushed.

"You said you needed a SCIENTIST," she glanced at him. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"You marked her as mate? She's no Saiyan though she resembles one?" Turles snickered as he saw the mark on her neck.

"Sire, she is strong enough, and obnoxious enough," said Raditz.

"Thanks a million," she grumbled. "Look, do you want me for my mind or body? Either way I don't think you'd pass up a chance to put me to work on my back when I could do what you wanted in a lab standing behind a bench."

"Introduce her to your father, Raditz. I'm sure he can use a hand," said Turles.

"Thank you Commander," he said. "You'll not regret this."

"And perhaps if she works out, speak to that father of yours about computability. Get her some appropriate clothes. And if she gets out of hand, your tail's mine, got it?" Turles said. "If you're as intelligent as you seem woman, you'll do exactly as your master says. Serve him, and serve me well, and you might even become one of my crew."

"What makes me different?"

"You don't meet my standards I fear," Turles sighed. "Not as a pleasure slave or harem girl. I have certain requirements. I'm afraid you're far too intelligent and since Raditz has served me well, I cannot dispute his right to a claim. Get her out of her Raditz and clean her up. She is too obnoxious to be in my harem. She's far too spirited."

"This way, Tomakt," he said, tugging on the leash round her neck. "And bow when you're spoken to!"

"Apologies," she said, and inclined her head. "Have a nice day, Commander. See you later."

Raditz lightly tugged on the leash, urging her to walk before him. Atomique hugged herself once they exited the main chamber and started down a long corridor. He exhaled a sigh he had been holding, his muscles relaxing visibly.

"You are far cleverer then I imagined, woman," Raditz said quietly.

"Would you have REALLY let him have me?" she asked.

"Only under duress. He would not have taken you truly. It seems you knew that he wasn't serious," he mumbled.

"The way he reacted to me he's like most males. They prefer women that are pretty to look at. When they have a choice of pretty young things they chose them over middle age nerds like me," she said.

"Nerds?"

"Dark haired heavy girls with glasses," she said with a nervous laugh. Raditz wondered why she was shivering and slapping her arms with her hands.

"Mmmph, you talk too much, but I am relived you are not of his criterion. For who would I argue with?" he asked.

"You misinformed me on a lot of counts! There's Saiyan females, when you clearly said there weren't, and there seem to be more Saiyan males then I was led to believe."

"I reveal only what needs to be revealed. Would you tell an enemy your true nature?" Raditz asked.

"Perhaps not," she said.

"There are no reasons to hide now, woman," he said. "Since he approves of you as my choice."

"Breeding? Give me a break!"

"I marked you as concubine and mate," said Raditz. "It's unusual for a non Saiyan to bite a male back."

"That's why you flipped out. I was overstepping my rank?"

"Yes," said Raditz. "And you'll soon learn the consequences for such brashness."

"Whipping and abuse?" she mumbled.

"No, a procedure most don't undergo. But we will speak of it later," he said. They stopped before a hatch that he stared at. Barking a codeword, the door clicked open. He nudged her in, then followed.

Atomique glanced around the slightly spherical chamber. IT seemed half grown, organic plastics and metal woven together in a series of chambers the size of a small apartment. Table, chairs and a sizeable bed that was reinforced. She felt Raditz reach up and unfasten the chain from the collar around her neck first.

"If you behave we don't' need this here," he said.

"I'm house broken," she joked, feeling her body growing cold and numb. The stresses of the past twenty-four hours were catching up. All the time she had held her cool was taking its toll on her physical body. Realizations hit home that she would not see Fermi and Bohr again, and she squeezed her body tightly with her arms tightly binding her torso.

"Are you cold?" Raditz asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "I don't feel well."

"Sit down," Raditz said, nudging her towards the expansive bed. She sat there, leaning over and hugging her knees.

"I feel cold. I can't get warm," she mumbled.

"Perhaps we can change that, woman," he said with a lascivious leer. "You're filthy, and you need cleansing."

"Not another damn high tech thing you're rubbing in my face, Radz," she groaned.

"Unless you want to embarrass me by proving you're a primitive low class baka," said Raditz, hoping to get a rise out of her.

"Watch who you're calling low class baka!" she snorted.

"Don't push your luck, female," said Raditz with a laugh. He leaned down and scooped her up, tossing her over his shoulder. With the flat of his hand he dealt a stinging slap to her sizable backside. Not hard enough to seriously hurt, but enough to titillate and remind her he was in charge.

"Oh pardon ME, Master. Forgive your little bed slave for her infraction," she said sarcastically as Raditz carried her towards what appeared to be a hygiene area. At least that was what she was thinking at the moment directly after the word 'bathroom'. Strangely every few minutes a stray thought would creep out of nowhere into her mind. Such thoughts were alien to her experience; formed of syllables and impressions that were nothing she'd think of except in her wildest imagination.

"Quiet with you, woman," said Raditz with a deep laugh. His shoulder vibrated under her chest as he set her down on the counter. "It's time you learned how Saiyan armor is taken off, and put on."

"Are you throwing me a line?"

"A line? No, I want you to take off my armor idiot," he said.

"Obviously you and I have a LOT to learn about flirting," she said, moving over to probe his armor to see how it fastened on. Realization hit home because she suddenly remembered how cold and weepy she felt seconds before. Raditz had effectively distracted her from this by his stupid games.

"Humph and you say you're smart? Primitive," he snorted as she struggled.

"Give me a moment, Tarzan. This isn't rocket science but it's not beyond even my mere human comprehension," she griped back. Raditz felt the clasps shift to his surprise, loosing the large breastplate and backpiece of his armor. With a grunt she shoved up, and he minimally assisted her in shoving it up and over his head. He held out both arms, placing his booted feet apart at the width of his shoulders. Revealed now was the AE suit that stretched over his broad muscular chest. Although she had only felt it and seen it hours before, her body tingled in the nether regions at the sight of the tight material encasing his figure.

"Humph, you cannot deny that you like what you see, woman," he smirked. She untied the bindings of his gauntlets, slipping them off. They fastened with simple ties that snapped together. Carefully she set them down next to his armor. Then the hip pieces and groin guards were next to go. He shoved her gently down on one knee towards the boots. She had to stoop to undo the bindings around his ankles. Something swatted her backside, causing her to grunt in annoyance.

"Stupid jerk," she grumbled.

"What was that?"

"I thought your Saiyan hearing was superior to mine," she said. Squinting she repositioned her glasses on her face.

"You're blind without those transparent lenses?" Raditz asked.

"Virtually," she said. "I see shapes and shadows."

"Mph obviously it's the sign of a species that spends much time in front of technological equipment. Weak," he snorted. "Unless you have other senses to compensate."

"Not really. I'm not psychic, although I do have a gut instinct. But it's plain old emotional sensitivity from being a nerd," she said. "Only thing to my credit is a slightly enhanced sense of smell. And it's telling me you reek as much as I do, Tarzan."

"Must you insult me with that name I have no comprehension of? You're starting to annoy me woman," he growled.

"Use my name, and I'll use yours, oh master," she grumbled, finally freeing his legs from the boots.

AE Stockings were peeled down, revealing his muscular legs. His skin was slightly tougher than hers was, the body hair about the same abundance of most human males was. The seam of the AE suit came apart at the waist and front by simply running her fingers over it. The cloth had visco elastic memory, and she discerned the structure of the polymer. Strangely part of her alchemy training allowed her to use ki to sense the molecular structure of anything containing organic molecules. Each organic compound had its own resonance. A slight disruption of molecular bonds was possible, and Raditz saw the fabric peel off then reform under her crackling fingers.

"Showoff," he snorted.

"Polymers," she grinned. "So you're not so highly advanced then chikyuu."

"I thought your world didn't use synthetic materials," he laughed.

"My world, the Alchemy world as you so deem it doesn't use excessive technology when alchemy will do. And we do know what polymers are. It's just that wood and other natural products are so much easier to sustain. Although we think in terms of 92 elements in the State Alchemy program, they are arranged into the five categories of fire, air, earth, water and life. Tucker may have been the sewing life alchemist, but I as a former pupil was given the name Carbon Alchemist by Fuhrer King Bradley himself."

"You babble too much, woman," Raditz snorted. "I am a third class guard of Commander Turles special elite mercenaries."

"Where do I fit into your rank structure?" she asked, peeling the cloth away to reveal his scarred chest. Momentarily she caught herself staring. His tail flickered down and twisted around her wrist, guiding her hands towards where he most wanted them. Lightly she ran her small hands over it his current obsessions. Raditz was amused that her small hands were firm and scarred with many chemical burns. Like his hands.

"Mmm, funny you should ask," he purred, tail swishing back and forth as she caressed his firm muscles. His chest was slick and smooth with no hair. But far denser to her sense of feeling. The intrinsic properties of matter were easy for her to discern. Raditz tail snaked down and tickled herhips before snaring her waist to drag her up.

"You forgot one other item of my armor, woman," he said. Grumbling she reached up and dragged the scouter off his ear, folding it and setting it aside.

"Jerk," she growled, showing her blunt human teeth.

"My turn, Tomakt," he purred. He liked how his female was not muscle bound, but still sturdy and strong with her wide hips. Large breasts were freed, hanging without support. Unlike the concubines that were the top choices of Turles, she was curved where he was angled.Between his fingers he could pinch two inches of soft female flesh, instead of hard muscle. It was a nice sensation. Her cheek was level with his hard muscular solar plexus. His tail suddenly lifted her up on its own so she was level with his face.

"Good grief, it's stronger then I imagined."

"A Saiyan tail has many uses, and considering I can theoretically hold my own weight on this," he chuffed.

"In Vegetasei gravity or earth gravity. You must weigh two tons in your native environment," she laughed. "Which makes me ask, why is the ship at one tenth your natural gravity? To accommodate the slaves?"

"Yes. This leads me to the next order of business. You have seen the slaves wearing those strange garments. When we train in high gravity, they must be clear of the chambers. But you will become accustomed to our gravity."

"How, without being crushed?"

"Use your alchemy and change your own body, of course," he said.

"It's not that easy," she mumbled.

"You will learn. Although my father might find a way around it," he said.

"Your father, I thought he was DEAD the way you spoke."

"My father is chief scientist on board the ship. You'll be his assistant," Raditz said. "After we bathe you'll meet him. You are to address him as Professor Bardock or Sir. And you are not to overstep your ken of technologies. If you try to use your know-how to devise an escape he can tell it."

"I'm glad that I'm not going to be a pleasure slave," she said, stroking his chest.

"You seem glad that he rejected you. Strange, most females would be rejected. He's a powerful man," said Raditz.

"He is attractive. Many females like power and wealth. But you claimed me as yours. And even though your laws are alien, they are some sort of code. And without a code there's anarchy. You're a known quantity, and I feel safer dealing with whatever you will put me through then him."

"That doesn't mean I will be lenient should you disobey. I'm your master," Raditz growled.

"My master," she said soberly. "Not mate?"

"You are not Saiyan, woman. That means we are not equals," he said with a low growl.

"But I'm not a slave, because if I was you wouldn't have hesitated to let Turles have me. I could see it was hard for you to give me over to him," she said quietly.

"Don't make too much of it. You're my property. And you're far more useful working for my father, and in my bed pleasing me," Raditz said.

"Then why haven't you given me to him?" she snorted.

"He had a bonded mate, and desires no woman but his concubine Lyssra. She is his principle concubine and his principle assistant scientist. She's an Idsarjin pleasure slave but she is also a scientist and intellectual. Not all our slaves and females are bed warmers and breeders. She's earned her place of honor."

"So I'm no slave?"

"Servant. Fourth class," said Raditz quietly. "Not slave."

"I see. Not an untouchable, but a serf," she nodded.

"The ring tells others you belong to a third class. As the bite marks you as my concubine," Raditz said quietly. "Father will be pleased that I will have a female to please me and work for him. If you do as he says you'll bring good reputation to me."

"Are concubines breeders?"

"Yes female. Your body construction is ideal for child bearing. And your natural intelligence will insure that any offspring will be smart. But your cycles are limited in length for it seems you are at the top of your fertility cycle."

"I'm capable of getting pregnant. I carried two children," she said.

"Where are they?"

"Gone. None of your concern," she said harshly.

"I see," Raditz said. "Did they share your power?"

"No," she said. "They belong to another man who took them in. But he didn't take me as a wife or concubine. The man I once loved was killed in one of the Ishballan rebellions. He was a soldier for Colonel Mustang's regiment in Central."

"Not all of you soldiers were State Alchemists?" he chuffed.

"Only one or two pass the exams per year. The youngest was the elder Elric brother. I passed when I was sixteen, and sponsored by the sewing life alchemist. Till I was recruited for work in Central. Making chimeras and other life experiments," she said quietly. "But you know this if you've seen my file."

"I have. Your experience will be very useful to my father. Now enough idle talk. You must bathe with me," he said.

Later they emerged, and she felt the smoothness of her skin beneath. She wore a robe of what seemed like silk around her body, watching him as he removed the tangles from his impossibly long hair with a massive brush.

Glancing over his shoulder he asked, "Did you enjoy your bath?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Assist me," Raditz grunted, motioning her over to him. He pressed her shoulder down so she knelt beside where he sat, handing her the brush. He waited, glaring at her sidelong till she realized that she was supposed to drag the tangles from his massive spiked mane. Grumbling she set about the nearly impossible task of brushing his hair.

As she worked, she remembered the cylindrical space lined with a fine steely surface like a lab counter. The floor had large holes as the walls had a fine mesh of tiny jets. Alcoves on the wall held containers with various colored liquids, some gels, some freely moving. IT slid between her fingers, and she smelled and sensed it was surfactant or soap.

The touch of a circuit, drenching an occupant in a light mist. It coalesced, surging with gusts of air to bathe them and saturate them with what smelled like oil and water. Combined with the surfactant she rubbed all over a being's skin, the dirt and body soil rose and dripped down, then dissolved into the vapors that surrounded them. A pulsing whir agitated their skin, sounding like the small agitators using sound waves.

What was worst was combing fingers through her hair. Great drips of grease were blasted away into the floor mesh to be vaporized to component molecules. Next came a strange musk scented surfactant. Lastly came a spray of oil that pummeled the bather, leaving a fine waxy coating on the top of their skin. She felt that second cycle was like sand, for the top layer of skin was stripped away.

"Talk about a facial all over the body," she said, feeling the smoothness of her skin beneath. Raditz was glowing with health, his hair soft, but his muscles stretching under tight skin. He wore a sleevless tank top and shorts that showed off his massive muscular form.

"We must fit you with a scouter. Those primitive sight adapters are not necessary. In time I think you'll require corrective surgery. Implanting new lenses," he said.

"I don't want anyone touching my eyes with a scalpel," she said. "IF you will let me keep the glasses."

"The scouter will compensate for your weak eyesight and magnify images. But the ability will be modified to enclose both eyes. Some species have your sight impediment."

Raditz saw her stubbornness as she retrieved the discs and put them on the wire frame before her face. "I want a pair of glasses like these. They will do fine," she said.

"As you like, human. But you will have a scouter because you cannot sense energies for battle. And you have some knowledge of combat. I will have to train you in the basics of Saiyan forms if you stand a chance of survival. Although your body's strong for a human, you are still weak."

"Weak?" she asked. Suddenly she drew back her fist and slammed it into his chest. Raditz gasped because it suddenly felt as if she had hit him with a rock. He saw the gleam of her arm, like glittering crystal smoothed before it became flesh.

"Some organic molecules form plastics that are tough and almost as hard as diamond," she said quietly.

"But it's not permanent and you waste energy transmuting when you can use ki itself," he smirked. "Your power is a curiosity, but it cannot withstand Saiyan might."

"We shall see," she said. "Show me your gravity chamber. I can and will get used to ten times gravity. My bones will be able to take it."

"We shall see. Perhaps your bones will be able to take it, but your muscles will have to become accustomed to it. Your body is sturdy and compact, it might survive," he smirked. "But I'm weary of this. WE will sleep now and resume in the morning."

"Sleep with you in the bed? Or on the floor."

"Here, of course," he said, dragging her towards him with his tail still around her waist. He lay down first, yanking her to lay on top of him and binding her close in his arms.

To her annoyance he teased and groped at her body. "I'm damn sore."

"Weakling. I suppose I'll push your body's healing faster," Raditz mumbled, concentrating his ki. She gasped as he infused her with enough to tingle her nerve endings with radiant fire.

Sighing, Atomique slid into the bed as he lifted the sheets. She braced her hands on his broad chest, as Raditz reached up to draw her into his arms. Their lips merged in a kiss causing Raditz to moan softly. Raditz' desire was pleasing, but that odd feeling of sorrow filled her.

"Look at me, woman," he snapped. "I want your full attention on this task!"

"It's not easy, you lummox," she gritted.

"I want to see your desire for me in your eyes," he said.

She pulled off her glasses and handed them to him to put someplace safe. Dimmed by myopia, her shortsighted eyes gleamed in better view. He saw his reflection in the brown eyes, surprised because Saiyan eyes were bottomless pools of black. They glanced up blurry but filled with something akin to soft sympathy. Perhaps it was her imagination, but she drew her face within inches to discern protectiveness towards her. She sensed he was glad she was his, and not the Commander's.

"Raditz," she whispered, succombing to desire.

"Good, very good, woman," he panted, drawing her close. But this time Raditz was weary from his return and the voyage to mate with her. Strangely she felt dissapointed, yet thanked her luck because she ached.

"Just sleep," he murmured, turning his head to the side. He tugged her to lay flat on his chest, snaring her with his tail to his body. Massive arms the diameter of her thighs weighed her to him.

"I don't know if I can get used to this," she mumbled in emotional exhaustion. Sniffling she lay her face into his neck, stifling her tears. As Raditz dozed off in she finally let the tears drip free that she held back for so long.

"What am I doing," she sniffled, gripping handfuls of his hair and squeezing tightly. Tears landed on Raditz scarred chest. He grunted and readjusted her in his arms, dragging the covers around them.

"Sleep female,' he yawned. "Cease your whimpering, I will not harm you."

"I'll try," she choked. "But it's so hard Raditz. You ask so much of me. I can only turn it off for so long."

"Females cry," he mumbled. "Keep it silent if you must. Just sleep and don't rouse me because I require rest."

"Son of a bitch," she growled, beating his chest with a fist.

"Shh," he mumbled. "Sleep now. Tomorrow I will expect much more of you."

"You have no comprehension with what I gave up," she said.

"It will not be so bad in time," Raditz mumbled sleepily. "You might even begin to like it. Obviously it got your blood going or you wouldn't have even thought of making what you thought was some noble sacrifice, replacing yourself for my brother. You like adventure, and you cannot lie and say you do not."

"Will I be expected to kill with my powers?" she asked.

"In time," Raditz said. "But you are far too weak to be of much use in a purging job. Rather you will serve Professor Bardock in R and D. Perhaps by the time your training is finished you will accompany me on one of the larger jobs. It will be most invigorating. Did you not kill in as a state alchemist."

"Yes," she swallowed.

"That disintegration technique will serve you well. But you can learn to have fun in the hunt, woman," he yawned. "I'll make a warrior of you perhaps because you are a soldier of some repute. You would do well to forget what life you left behind on that paltry planet in that backwater dimension. There is much you can gain by cooperating. Now enough talk. Sleep."

"I'll try, but I won't like it," she murmured. Shivering she curled up, feeling Raditz arms bind her to him like a possession.

"We'll see," he chuffed, nipping her ear. Soon he rumbled deeply like a great lion on the veldt, his black mane spilling over the bed's pillows. Atomique swallowed the lump in her throat and cried herself to sleep. Although he was so warm, and he held her close she felt the full magnitude of what she had left behind. All she had in this world was this arrogant savage pirate who claimed her as his property. Survival was the first order of business, and then perhaps getting back home when she was strong enough.


	3. Father Son Tensions

**Payment in Full**

By Trynia Merin aka StarbearerTM

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Full metal alchemist. Funimation brings us these master works of anime on DVD. Toriyama created DBZ, and Full Metal Alchemist belongs to its own creators. I can only claim responsibility for the plot and the character of Atomique, Parsnip, Fermi, Bohr, Merlot, Cabernet and other fan characters here. The only pay I get is your reviews so please keep them coming! And my thanks to those who have already reviewed! Kudos and hugs to you!_

**_Father and Son Friction_**

* * *

Urgent shrill beeping roused her out of a troubled sleep. Sitting bold upright she noticed Raditz was cursing and stirring sleep from his dark eyes. He sat up, gently pushing Atomique along with his rising chest so she nestled in his lap. Sheets fell from around their hips, and Raditz rubbed his eyes. He let out a loud yawn, stretching. Lightly his tail dropped across herexposedthighs, tickling the tops of them. Still he wore the spandex shorts and top, while she wore a light loose gown of silklike material he'd given her the night before. 

"Up woman, food," he said.

"I don't' know first thing about fixing anything!" she snorted.

"No I mean we get food, idiot," he said.

"It's too early to be pissed off at you. What the hell am I supposed to wear?"

A chiming bleep answered within seconds of her question. Raditz urged her off his lap, and then crossed the foam-covered floor to answer the door. He grunted, "Yes?"

"Sir, Commander Turles instructed these garments be delivered for your concubine with his regards," said a female in diaphanous silver veil skirt. It was one of the concubines she had seen the day before, the white furred Persia.

"Thank you, lady Persia," Raditz inclined his head. "Give my regards to your master for his generosity."

"He also bids me tell you to start the woman with your sire, Professor Bardock as soon as she's fitted for armor and eaten. And bids me recommend you train her yourself after assessing her combat skills."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Forgive my intrusion," Persia nodded. She backed away, the gold collar gleaming around her slender neck. Raditz let the door slide shut, clutching the wrapped bundle in his arms.

"Come here woman, your question's been answered," Raditz said. "I was right when I told you that you'd have no need for those rags you call clothes."

"That was my old state alchemy uniform," she snorted.

"This is your new uniform. As of now you're my subordinate. And as such you must wear what custom dictates," Raditz said. He laid out a full body AE suit, with breastplate that had no shoulder flashes, and was a dark black with groin and hip guards. She was thankful the black AE suit would cover her legs, but was annoyed her arms would be bare. Still it was better then the skimpy things the concubines wore.

It took a few minutes for her to get dressed, but the armored breastplate conformed to her body, with some stretch and give across her chest. It supported her stomach and bosom far better than any high tech wonder bra, and the tall boots came to her knees, putting her height up at least three inches. The boots were reinforced things with small compartments, and she had the option of tugging the long leggings over the top or tucking them in the boots. Her AE suit had short sleeves that covered her arms to the elbow.

"I look ridiculous with this thing. How am I supposed to see clearly out of both eyes with this?" she wondered as he handed her another item, which was a scouter.

"Shut up and finish dressing. I'm ravenous and I loathe waiting for my morning meal," he griped, struggling into his own armor. Ironically much of her body was covered except for bare forearms and neck and face. She was quite thankful of that. Leaning down he showed her how the scouter fit over the left eye rendering part of her field of vision a pale green.

"You won't need the glasses. It will compensate for your lack of sight across your entire field of vision," he mumbled fiddling with it. Atomiqu looked at him doubtful till she noticed the light waves blurring to a clear point just before the limits of her vision.

"Damn," she mumbled. Still she folded her glasses and stuck them in one of the compartments on the side of one boot. Instead of hip pouches the Saiyan armor had things in the boots or the gauntlets.

"You dropped this before. It is of some value," he said, tossing her a silver watch inscribed with a chimera.

"Wait, how did you get that? I thought I left it behind!"

"Careless to do so. Don't you require it for your power regulation?" he sniffed. It had been her hope to leave it behind and not reveal the extent of her true powers, but Raditz had retrieved it. Opening it she saw at least the note was not present. Sighing she fastened it around the wrist and pushed it into one of the gauntlet compartments on her right wrist.

"Thank you," she mumbled gloomily. He reached down and fastened the chain to her neck, running the line to his hand.

"A formality. If you serve without question the first few days it will be removed," Raditz said quietly. "All fourth classes are so trained."

"I got you," She grumbled. "Some people would call this thing a love leash and consider it kinky."

"Humph, interesting. You must tell me later. But enough of this babbling," he snapped, giving the leash a slight tug so the chain tapped her bare neck. She followed him, standing up and striding with as normal a posture as she could.

* * *

Inside a large 'mess hall' several tables were set up with long benches. Some of the females sat with leashes, at least the non-Saiyan females which ran to their owner's wrists. They would sit to the immediate left of their masters or on their laps. Apparently Turles had a greater number of Saiyan warriors than she could have originally anticipated. 

"They are not all full blooded," he said. "My family is one of the few third classes that still are. Most of the others are half. Even those with a drop of Saiyan blood can aspire to higher ranks. But it is hard."

"I have no Saiyan blood," she said quietly.

"You see the other aliens? Turles employs other races. Those two are Tangelo, Ascorbic, and Tangerine. The red stripes signify Idsarjin warriors who serve Saiyans."

"Third class," she nodded. "Rank and file."

She saw the males had long hair with streaks of silver and black. Their armor was black with green or brown shoulder flashes. Raditz sat down near the three Idsarjin males, and two Saiyans that she had seen the other day. A young male named Parsnip, and another with shorter hair called Cellulose. He was Raditz' age, wearing armor much in the style of Raditz, but he wore a bodysuit underneath, and had a brass ring on his upper left arm. Next to him sat the second female Saiyan she had seen.

"Chablis," Raditz whispered. "Cabernet and Napa's eldest daughter. One of the few Saiyan females other than Ruta who survived the explosion that destroyed our home world. She is mated to Cellulose. "

"One big happy family," she said.

"I see your old man's come out of his lab finally," Tangelo said mildly.

"I will not dignify that with a response," Raditz mumbled as he ignored his teammate.

"Your father?" she asked with a shiver. "But he looks just like…"

Raditz nodded with a look of extreme irritation. The newcomer and doppelganger to Goku came past the table and met Raditz' eyes with a low grunt and nod of the head. "Father," he said quietly.

"So, you finally came back from that little wild targresh chase? I hope Napa didn't give you any foolish ideas," he said with a frown.

"If it's any of your interest I found you another assistant," Raditz glowered at him. "This is Tomik. She's been assigned to R and D."

"Hmm, you finally found a female. Took you damn long enough. I suppose you realize that aurites aren't the most important thing anymore?" he sniffed, glancing at Atomique. "Where are you from, girl?"

"Another dimension, sir," she said.

"Come with me, girl,' he said. "You can entertain my son later. I want to see just what you claim you know. If you have any use as a scientist we'll see it soon enough."

"Father really she hasn't eaten. I don't' want her dying on me before I take my pleasure," Raditz snorted.

"She'll be fed, whelp," his father snorted. "Doubtless its better then hearing your damn fool bragging about how many destroyers you snuffed. If she's to help me at all she had best get started as soon as possible."

"Radz-kun?" she blinked.

"Go with Father. And remember to mind what he says. Do try and bring her back in a sane condition after your experiments," Raditz sniffed. He handed the leash over to Bardock, who snorted unimpressed.

"And a good morning to you, boy," Bardock grumbled at him, giving him a hard stare. "This way girl."

"Don't be nervous, you'll be treated well," Lyssra said with a smile. The first genuine smile she'd seen since coming on the ship. Nervously she got up and let Bardock and his concubine lead her away.

* * *

They came to a large laboratory in another section of the ship. Lyssra entered a code to access the chamber. Inside Atomique stared in wonder at conglomerations of glassware on one counter bubbling away. Another area contained what appeared to be advanced electronics far more advanced then even Bulma's laboratory at Capsule Corporation. Since she was accustomed to the technology of her alchemy world, it all seemed far beyond her ken. Nevertheless she had learned much about advanced circuitry and machinery during her stay on Chikyuu by her powers of observation. 

"So, you're from Earth?" asked Bardock as he glanced at Atomique. Starting at her feet his eyes flickered up her armored form to her eyes. "You look almost Saiyan."

"So I've heard," she snorted, glancing at him. "I understand you're something of a scientist?"

"Mmph, what did that drek eating son of mine tell you, woman?" he asked.

"Dear, go easy on her," Lyssra said.

"What's your name, woman?" Bardock asked, glancing at her harshly. But his eyes were gentle, almost like Goku's. "I'm not going to hurt you. Speak."

"I'm Atomique. At least that's any name that has any significance," she said, glaring at him equally defiantly. "And I am an organic chemist. At least that's what I was when I was studying to become a state alchemist for the military of my world. Your son encountered me in another dimension. Where your prince and your son were alive."

"I know," Bardock said. "You must be the one."

"What?"

"I have certain… abilities. I won't explain them now. But I can predict things before they happen with uncanny accuracy. That's all you need know. But I predicted my son would find a mate soon. I guess you're it. And I'm glad to say you're the best prospect for a mate he's had in ages," Bardock snorted. "Now, I'm going to test your knowledge of various disciplines and then see where I can best use you. Lyssra, prepare her while I get the equipment ready."

"A test huh," she said. "Like the GRE?"

"GRE? Some qualification test?" Bardock asked as Lyssra led her over to where several modified scouters were kept. Bardock strode over and punched buttons on a console in his laboratory. All manner of devices and laboratory equipment were kept here. A few other technicians worked there, one of, which was a young male Saiyan she recognized as Cellulose.

"My other technician. Corporal Cellulose. Meet Private Tomik. She's working with us," Bardock waved. "Now, come here. I'm going to have the computer scan your mind and ask you a series of hypothesis. You just think of the methods to solve the problems and the computer will assess your abilities. It's all psychic."

"I'm not very psychic, but I will play your games," Atomique nodded; glad to have something useful to do. He hooked the headpiece to her scouter, and slid special gloves over her wrists and ankles.

"Switching on. Lyssra, go resume work on the Neo project. Master Kaulif wants the data right away," he said. "Cellulose, have you got the tissue type and matching project done? He's on my ass for that."

"Yes sir. But he tells me you should focus on the Bruits wave experiments for maximum efficiency. Commander Turles wants data as soon as possible. The Master is anxious for us to have as much completed from the databanks we've gleaned on this last voyage."

"Lyssra, you decoded that Jhuweylian database yet?" Bardock asked. He glanced at Atomique's hand movements and speech spewing equations as she solved unknown problems.

"Yes love," she nodded. "I think we can integrate their psi powers into our race database. Sub Commander Kaulif will surely promote you to Second class if you continue…"

"As if it would be any use to me. You think seriously they care what color armor I wear? To them I'm always a madman. Ever since those damn dreams started," Bardock mumbled. He moved over to Atomique's test results, punching buttons.

"Hmm, she has considerable A 1 rating in matter and bonding. Although her social sciences are a bit weak. And she has some empathic abilities that result from her powers of observation. Physics and math is strong, and her three-D spatial skills are top notch. But her knowledge of current theories is weak. I think I can bring her up to speed. She had the requisite intelligence," he mumbled.

"Should I start her on the data tapes?"

"Yes. Educate her. Before I can properly use her she's got a LOT to learn. But that fool son of mine had better not burn her out," Bardock grumbled. "That polymer generation she's doing right now is unique. But if she's going to be any use as a soldier she's GOT to stop relying on it."

A knock sounded at the door. Bardock grunted, "Yeah what is it?"

"Research Director Kaulif to see you," Cellulose said nervously. A tall figure with broad shoulders and white battle armor strode in, glancing down at him. He had shoulder length spiky hair clustered under his blue lens scouter, while he wore a long lab smock over his armor.

"Well, Third class, I see you've been busy. Any results on the Neo project?"

"You've got me split between that and the Blutz wave experiments. I'm doing a lot more with fewer scientists. I'm no damn miracle worker!"

"Still, I hear you have another servant. What's her qualifications?"

"Chemistry and matter synthesis," he nodded.

"Put her to work testing the armor. And throw her on neo, but don't tip your hand. What's her intelligence?"

"She's my son's concubine. These are the results. Bone structure's unusually dense for a ningen."

"Maybe she can make the change. You know that Lyssra's also a prime candidate," he nodded.

"Yes, but give me more time. She's a valuable resource I can't do without. If it went wrong," Bardock mumbled.

* * *

Time seemed to pass without her knowing. It was a total shock when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Vast equations swirled in the VR simulation that fed directly into her brain. Hour after hour complex molecules spun, and Atomique discerned their structure. Other parts of the test involved cranking equations that were something she was accustomed to seeing scrawled on a blackboard at Central HQ. Principles of science were one universal constant, no matter how advanced the society. 

"Time to eat," Lyssra said, unplugging Atomique's feed to her scouter.

"Already?" she shrugged, letting Lyssra help her disconnect all the electrodes.

"Bardock insists. Can't have our technicians starving to death, can we?" Lyssra grinned.

"So, how'd I do?"

"Not too badly. Of course you get reasonable marks for chemistry and physics, even though your knowlege is outdated by our standars. Bardock thinks you can be reeducated. However your knowlege of electronics is woefully inadequate. I was surprised with your skills in the psychology category, and you seem to have a knack for three D spacial artistic functions that he guesses are from your ability to channel your ki to rearrange molecules," Lyssra said.

"Where are you from? Why weren't YOU a slave?" she asked.

"Bardock chose me," she said, pulling back her hair to reveal the circular bite mark. "And I'm not a pretty little thing that Turles and his men can use as a toy. Play your cards right and you can go far. It's not all bed slaves and such. He has the beautiful women because he fancies himself another King Vegeta. But don't let anyone know I told you that."

"What happened to the prince?" asked Atomique.

"You'll learn as soon as Bardock or his son see fit to tell you," she said. "Come, let's join him."

"Are you fourth class like me then?" she asked, examinine Lyssra's armor. It was identical to hers except she wore shoulder flashes with gold tipping them.

"Yes," she nodded. "A servant like you, but a concubine."

"Raditz said his mother was killed when a comet smashed into Vejitasei. We had Saiyans in my reality but only two survived. Bardock's younger son Kakkarot, and Prince Vegeta."

"Prince Vegeta has gone missing. Some of us hope we find him, but lately our Master has been sending us on more missions."

"Who is in charge of Turles? The commander?" Atomique continued, seeing that she was finally getting a reliable source of information. Raditz so far had only told her what he figured she should know. Limiting knowlege or access to it was the best way to control a subserviant.

Slowly Lyssra drew in a breath, lowering her graceful brows. "You don't know about the master?"

"Emperor Freiza?" Atomique said carefully. Instantly Lyssra's face twisted with fear and her eyes widened in horror.

"No, not he! Why Lord Paragus of Alvegasei," she shuddered.

"Lord Paragus?" she shook her head. That name didn't ring a bell, but it sounded Saiyan/

"One of the last surviving Royal families," Lyssra said in a whisper. Back and forth she glanced, as if checking to see invisible eyes or ears listening in.

Atomique stood close, blocking Lyssra's face from what she percieved as a security camera. She muttered, "There aren't many Saiyans left are there?"

"I'm not permitted to speak of that," Lyssra said, shuffling weight from one boot to another. She licked her lips, flickering her eyes from left to right. Muscles twitched in her slender neck.

"Are they fewer then 20?" Atomique queried.

"More," she said.

"100?" the alchemist tried again.

Reluctantly Lyssra caved in, admitting, "There are few full bloods. Most are half or 1/4. The race survives, but barely. Strangely enough."

"Half bloods are stronger then full, I know," she said.

Lyssra looked at her in surprise. She said, "That's what Research Director Kaulif is working on. A Race bank, studying the permutations of what causes this when Saiyan genes mix with inferior species. Idsarjins are the most compatible race for crossbreeding. So most Saiyans you see have Idsarjin mothers and Saiyan fathers. They are the only beings strong enough to withstand a Saiyan mating bond. But only full blooded and half-blooded Saiyans can claim a mate according to their traditions. Non Saiyans are mere concubines. But the bond is lifelong."

"Why doesn't Turles agree?" asked Atomique, helping her to put away the test leads and other equpiment where she indicated.

"Members of Royal family and Royal Elite are free to mate with as many females as they see fit, because they must produce an heir to pass their power onto. King Vegeta had at least 20 concubines. But only the one who bore him a son became Queen," Lyssra continued, not bothering to lower her voice. Clearly this must be a less forbidden topic.

"Why am I NOT surprised? But what has this to do with me?" Atomique shrugged, shaking her head. Typical male dominated society.

"You'll know. But I figure Bardock would like you to know the bare basics," she said as they walked down the hall.

Bardock himself exited another lab, glancing at his concubine and new scientist. Cellulose caught up with them as well, giving them a smirk. Catching sight of the two women, he moved up between them. "Don't get a swelled head, human. You're bright, but you still need to mind your place," Cellulose smirked.

"Yes we know, Corporal," Lyssra said. "Leave us be."

"Humph," Cellulose snorted. Just then, Bardock increased the pace of his stride, shoving the young third class aside.

"Shut up and go eat. Or I'll have you categorizing fungi samples for the next maxim!" Bardock snapped at him.

"Sorry Sir," he stammered, seeing the glare in his superior's eyes. "I'll um, I'll go on ahead and eat."

"You do that," Bardock said, resting hands on his hips. "Stupid sod, if you weren't related to the Commander I wouldnt' hesitate to take you into the combat room myself. Stop poking your nose into things that aren't your business!"

"Yes, apologies," Cellulose said, walking past the ladies at a good clip.

"Stupid whelp," Bardock shook his head. "Useless."

"Wonder why some Saiyans have leggings and others show flesh?" she asked Lyssra, keeping her voice low.

"Because my son is a show off, and he's a Purger," said Bardock. "They like to flaunt their physiques. Scientists and soldiers like us have no need for such useless waste of frivolity. We're not looked up to for our scars."

"Although with yours I'm sure you're quite attractive in your own right," Atomique said.

"What?" Bardock stammered.

"Saiyans like scarring. It makes the males look rugged," Atomique teased him.

"No doubt my SON told you that," he grumbled.

"You don't like Raditz much do you?" Atomique said carefully. His brows furrowed in anger, making her flinch.

"That isn't your affair, so drop it," Bardock snapped at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Moving over to Bardock, Lyssra slid her arm under his and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his tail around her waist, sighing.

"She doesn't know, love," Lyssra shook her head. "She'll know soon enough."

"I'm going to introduce you to the others," Bardock said quietly. "Those others under my command."

"Are you a Purger yourself?" Atomique asked.

Bardock rolled his eyes, and said, "Please, my team goes in and assesses the contract's strengths and cleans up after Napa's squad. We're the grunts while they get all the glory."

"Bare legs equals higher status?" she asked.

"Humph, I guess you could put it that way, woman," he snorted. "Now enough talk. Be on your best behavior around my subordinates. They outrank you still."

* * *

They arrived at the cafeteria, glancing around. Bardock led them to a table where three male Saiyans and a female were already stuffing their faces from the mounds of food piled high. The sole female had short hair, much like Videl's. Her features were lovely, and she had her tail curled around that of the male next to her, who wore a dark red headband. He had multiple scars up and down his body. A more portly Saiyan sat to his left, while a very tall and stout one was across. She almost had a stroke when another male Saiyan strode in, accompanied by an Idsarjin female in Saiyan style armor. Apart from a scar running from cheek to chin, and the scouter, it was like staring at a ghost of something she left behind. 

"Your son finally found a female?" the female Saiyan said as she leaned over and spoke to her commander.

"That'd be the case. Perhaps that idiot will finally contribute to continuing our race against oblivion. Honestly I don't know what to do with that glory hunter sometimes. Ever since he's been on Nappa's brigade he's been nothing but arrogant. Apparently he thinks he's too good for a third class," Bardock said sullenly.

"He's still young," Tora reminded him.

"She's Fasha," Lyssra whispered to Atomique. "That's her mate Tora, and her brother Celerick."

Celerick, Fasha's brother, rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. Ever since he came back he's wanted little to do with our squad. Never mind that his own flesh and blood leads it."

"I don't want to talk about this now," Bardock glared at them. "That's enough."

Lyssra suddenly came with Atomique in tow. Bardock nodded, indicating she should keep the female standing. "This is Tomik. She's working on the materials weapons research. Introduce yourself, girl."

"Fourth class scientist Tomik at your service," Atomique said, glancing at the table.

"Don't just stare, let her sit down at least," Fasha mumbled. "You look hungry girl. I'm sure it wouldn't kill to have her sitting with us."

"Fourth class or no?" snorted Atomique.

"Shut up and sit down girl. You've been invited," Bardock grumbled at her. Lyssra motioned to her to sit on Bardock's other side, near where Fasha said with Tora.

"What sort of a world are you from?" Celerick chuckled. But he had a gentle manner about him that put her nervousness at ease. Bardock was very matter of fact, only concerned with her skills. It was somewhat refreshing to be treated in a totally dispassionate manner. Gruff but kind, she thought. But definitely someone you wouldn't want as an enemy.

"You may tell them, girl," Bardock said. "And eat something or that idiot son of mine will never shut the hell up."

"Right sir," she nodded, letting Lyssra fix her a plate. The two of them shared off of the large trencher. Female slaves ate off their master's platters, and since Raditz was not here, Lyssra and Bardock provided her with food from their portions.

"All of you report to Commander Turles?" she asked.

"All of us," he nodded.

"Those few of us left alive," added Fasha.

"Are you SURE you were thinking clearly taking her as a mate? She seems far too strong for the likes of you," Cellulose said dryly.

"Far too smart maybe? If she's helping your sire, you'd better watch out that he doesn't take her from you, fool," laughed Tangelo.

"You shut up and take that back now. I'm not in the mood for your games," Raditz snapped. "Don't push your luck!"

"Relax, Raditz. He means nothing by it, right?" Parsnip urged, giving Tangelo a blow in the ribs that made him grunt and spill the contents of his lips down his armor.

"Damn it!" Tangelo growled.

"Mind your tongue. I will not have you speaking such fool things about Father," Raditz snarled at him.

"I thought you couldn't see eye to eye with your old man," Cellulose mumbled.

"That's my affair. Stay out of it," Raditz glared at him. "Unless some of you want to end up plastered to the training room wall!"

"Relax," said Tangelo. "Don't fly off the handle, Sergeant. After all, your female's sitting RIGHT there."

"Humph," he snorted. "Wait here."

Among the research team Lyssra and Atomique listened intently to Fasha's latest story of a run on Gastric. "So there we were, surrounded by a hundred Gastrayans. Celerick had TOLD us that we shouldn't have taken this job."

"But you explained it to THEM, not I," grinned Celerick as he glanced at his sister.

"She kicked their tails from here to the other side of the planet," Tora shook his head.

"Score one for girl power," Atomique laughed.

"Absolutely," Fasha nodded. "Nobody disputes with my Granite rush."

"Signature attack, correct?" Atomique said.

"You got a few Riot Javelins in as I recall, didn't you, sir?" Tora glanced at Bardock. He had let his tail drop from his waist, Atomique noticed. That and Lyssra's face twitched into a smile that suggested where it had occupied itself.

"I'm not one to brag, but I can still keep up with your average, idiot," Bardock said with a pride filled smirk that reminded her of Vegeta. It was eerie seeing this battered battle crusty version of Goku sitting there with others of an extinct race. Still she was miffed at Raditz for not revealing the extent of what had survived the explosion.

"Still telling that SAME story for the hundredth time, are we?" a harsh voice cut over them. Standing nearby was Merlot and Raditz, both carrying what appeared to be trays piled high with food.

"Son," Bardock snorted, glancing up. "I suppose you're going to interrupt as you ALWAYS do?"

"I require my female back, Father," Raditz sniffed. "You've monopolized her time long enough. There's the simple matter of training her to be of use so she doesn't' get in the way."

"Lucky me," Atomique glared up at him.

"Come woman, I require your company," he snorted, grabbing her by the shoulder. She glanced at Lyssra and shook her head.

"Bring her back in one piece. She's helping me on an important project," Bardock glared up at him. "Some of us haven't the time for histrionics."

"Really, I do forget my manners, Father. My apologies," Raditz said with a slight deferent smile. "I really SHOULD learn not to brag."

"Whelp," mumbled Tora as Raditz tugged on Atomique's leash, guiding her after him. She glanced back, anger rushing through her at having her meal disrupted.

* * *


	4. Penalties for Kindness

**Payment in Full**

By Trynia Merin aka StarbearerTM

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Full metal alchemist. Funimation brings us these master works of anime on DVD. Toriyama created DBZ, and Full Metal Alchemist belongs to its own creators. I can only claim responsibility for the plot and the character of Atomique, Parsnip, Fermi, Bohr, Merlot, Cabernet and other fan characters here. The only pay I get is your reviews so please keep them coming! And my thanks to those who have already reviewed! Kudos and hugs to you!

**_Penalties for Kindness _**

**_

* * *

_**

"Were you allowed to do that?" Atomique asked Radditzu. "Isn't he your father?"

"You know nothing so stay silent. I outrank him," Radditzu said. She turned around to face him with a look of anger on her face.

"Sorry, excuse me for not knowing," she snorted. "But on my planet we respect our elders!"

"IF your elders are of the same station yes, but I am of a higher rank," said Radditzu sharply. "But I shall be patient with you, for you don't know any better."

"Humph," she grunted, giving him a Saiyan grunt that made him smirk. Radditzu guided her to join the table where Cellulose and Merlot sat with Chablis, another Saiyan female. They glanced at Atomique with mild amusement as Radditzu set the tray down.

"Sit down. You've eaten hardly anything. I can't have you passing out for battle duty," he said gruffly, sitting down, and pulling her to sit on his knee. She felt his hard muscled thigh between her legs, and blushed with sexual frustration.

"Raw bloody meat," she groaned to herself. Radditzu tail snaked around her waist, effectively imprisoning her there on his lap.

"Just had to rescue her, didn't you?" Cellulose said. "Nice of you to join us here. Were they boring your concubine, Radz?"

"Mmmph stupid Tora with his female never keeping her blasted mouth shut," Radditzu grunted. "That abject lack of discipline is disturbing."

"You know it" Merlot nodded. "I suppose your female will have better sense?"

Atomique said nothing, but sat with her arms folded while the three Saiyans stuffed their faces. Chablis glanced from Merlot to Cellulose, snickering. "Really, you big bad males would be LOST without us watching your tails."

"Mind your place, woman," Merlot snorted.

"Oh shut up and save it," Chablis laughed in his face.

"This a private party or am I invited?" asked a fourth male Saiyan with blue streaks decorating his haphazard mane.

"What the HELL did you do to your hair? It looks RIDICULOUS!" Cellulose spluttered.

"As if it's YOUR business," he growled. "I don't need YOUR permission."

"Brother, you look like a whore from Cestus 3," Chablis giggled.

"It's a STATEMENT. The warriors there have this done for unusual bravado in their competitions. I placed first!"

"Easy to do on that rock ball," Merlot snickered. "Painted the planet red did you?"

"Oi," Atomique groaned. "Males."

"I know," Chablis chuckled. "My little brother needs to seriously rethink his sense. But it is cute in a low sort of way."

"I don't want to know," Atomique groaned.

"Where are you manners? Introduce your whelp brother to Radditzu' new concubine. She needs to know ALL our names if she's to be working for him," Cellulose snapped.

"Keep your battle harness on, jerk," she glared at him. "He's Sauvignon."

"Terrific," said Atomique.

"I've not seen many creatures with hair as black as hers," Sauvignon said as he peered fascinated at her hair.

"Mmm, she is indeed quite Saiyan in appearance," Radditzu said with a low grin. "Woman, stop gawking and eat something."

"I've lost my appetite," she glared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous. You'll need to keep your strength up," Radditzu gave her a suggestive wink that made her feel hot and flustered.

"You embarrassed the poor thing," Cellulose snickered.

"Shut up. At least ONE of us is getting lucky," Chablis glared at him.

"You never had better till I came around," Cellulose bragged. Reaching over he grabbed her face and merged his mouth with hers. Atomique noticed that he had not swallowed before, and Sauvignon sighed, shaking his head.

"Get a room, sister, really!" he growled.

"Jealous?" Merlot asked. "Wipe that crap out of your hair and you might GET lucky. Or did Luki turn you down again!"

"Don't' remind me," he glared back.

Atomique felt her head swimming at all this. Especially when Radditzu' hand grasped the back of her neck and his lips closed hungrily over hers. Rubbing his hand over her backside, he forced a mouthful of chewed meat down her throat. She was forced to swallow it or choke. For a time she allowed him, till she was full.

"That wasn't so hard was it now?" Radditzu purred, stroking down her belly to just above where the AE tightened over her abdomen.

"Ugh," she groaned.

"Don't you have something more fun to do then hang out with these children?" Merlot said with a leer at Radditzu.

"Do excuse me. I shall be occupied," he said, nudging Atomique off his lap.

"Show off," Cellulose sniffed, and tugged Chablis to her feet.

"Jealous, he's jealous and making up for lost time," Chablis said.

"You know it," Radditzu grinned in that conspiratorial way indicating their sex life would be locker room talk later.

"Spare me," Atomique groaned as Radditzu half dragged her off.

Once they had found a workout room she gasped as he pressed her to the wall, covering her face with a hungry kiss. Gasping she was trapped against his body, pushing her hands to his chest.

"What the hell was THAT in there?" she gasped after he surfaced for breath.

"Nothing that concerns you," he laughed, leaning in and nipping at her neck.

"Terrific," she groaned as Radditzu started to unfasten her armor. Angrily she was getting sick of being pushed around. Frustration increased and she gave him a sharp smack to the back of the head.

"Oh, you want to play, love?" Radditzu purred, dragging her out into the floor. "Do fight, I like it when my prey fights."

"Your prey? Give me a fucking BREAK!" Atomique snapped at him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Radditzu taunted. "I will ENJOY this. Do struggle. It's the most fun I've had in years. Try and stop me if you can."

"Get BENT!" she snapped, as he pounced. Bringing up her feet she slammed a boot into his gut. It actually made him wince when she rolled away. But he threw himself on her again, pinning her between his knees.

"Now what are you going to do?"

"This," she said, suddenly spitting into his face. To Radditzu surprise the spit solidified into polymer, choking off his air like she had done before. Then Atomique poked him HARD in the side that wasn't covered by armor, and rolled over with all her strength so he landed on his back. Cursing, Radditzu tore at his face. Atomique scrambled out from under him and brought her hand up to hurl a long strand of plastic to wrap around his ankles and pin them behind his back. She took one wrist. But Radditzu rolled over, tearing the plastic from his face and laughing at her.

"Don't push your luck, female. Is that the best you can do?" he snickered.

"Shut up, you bastard," she growled at him. Throwing up her hands she generated one of her Plexiglas barriers. Radditzu smashed it easily aside with a blow, and then snaked out his hand towards her face. Just in time she dodged it, and then flailed a wild kick at his shin. He blocked it with a raised knee, and then started a series of rapid-fire punches. Atomique groaned as he nailed her in the gut. She dropped to her knees.

"You need to mind your manners, female," he snorted.

"Give me a reason to," she growled up at him, suddenly generating her power into a small ki ball. It wasn't much but it exploded in his face, surprising him long enough so she could levitate up.

"Humph, not even close," Radditzu laughed, grasping her ankle as he appeared below her. She kicked him hard in the face with her other boot, causing him to let go. Panting she hurled shards of plastic towards him, which he easily batted away.

"Saturday Crush!" he yelled, lobbing a sphere of ki towards her. Atomique screamed, throwing up her hands before her face to block it. Hot plastic formed in a barrier that absorbed most, but the molten plastic spread over her hands and face causing her to scream in pain.

"OWWW!" Atomique curled up, hugging her arm in pain as she removed the molten hot substance. Her glasses she pulled off and threw down.

"You see how useless it is to resist me with those powers? You can't even last ten minutes against me," Radditzu laughed.

Atomique felt tears of humiliation coursing down her face. Angrily she nursed the burns on her arm; simply lying there curled in shame. "Shit, what's the use."

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Radditzu asked, striding up and standing over her.

"Just leave me alone," she snapped. "You win, okay?"

"Female, why are you crying? I didn't hit you THAT hard," Radditzu snorted.

"What the fuck do YOU care?" she snarled, backing away.

"You're hurt," Radditzu mumbled.

"No SHIT," she screamed.

"Let me see," he said.

"Back OFF!"

"Shut up and show me you stupid female!" he roared, grabbing her wrist. Atomique flinched away at his touch. Mumbling he saw the second degree burns all over her. A sigh coursed through him, and he reached for her neck.

"Go ahead and kill me," she sniffled.

"Shut up," Radditzu barked. His hand retreated, leaving her tingling from lack of pain that cut off suddenly. Obviously he hit a nerve cluster that deadened the pain temporarily. Atomique couldn't stop herself from crying, as she hugged herself and trembled. Radditzu shape loomed over her as he gently gathered her in his arms and lifted.

"I didn't intend to harm you so female. But it was your own plastic that burned you," he chided. "You cannot rely on it for defense against Saiyan power."

"You were going to kill me!" she yelled.

"I won't kill you," Radditzu snorted. "Stop saying such stupid things. You're far too important for that."

"Lucky me, don't rub it in," she cursed.

"Quiet down you're only making it worse," Radditzu barked. She lay still in his arms, feeling them tightening protectively around her. He carried her out of the workout room with great care, down the hall of the ship.

"I can't do this, it's too hard," she thought to herself as Lyssra saw Radditzu carrying her in.

"What the blazes did you do to her?" asked she. "Wait till your father…"

"Shut up and mind your place, slave," he snapped. "I need regen cream. She has burns."

"Right away," Lyssra snorted, grabbing a medical kit from on the wall. Radditzu laid Atomique on one of the palates, bringing her hand away and un-strapping the gauntlet and part of the armor. He took the bottles from the kit and smeared a greasy blue paste over the blistered patches of skin. Atomique glanced down at his hands glowing gold with ki, activating a similar radiance within whatever it was applied all over her burn.

"She'll heal in time, won't she?" he asked.

"How did this happen?" Lyssra asked.

"Never you mind. Tell Father that he'll be without her for a day while she recovers from battle injuries. I'll see to her care myself," Radditzu said with a hint of annoyance. "Female, can you hear me?"

"Yes if you stop shouting," Atomique said.

"This will hurt. But I can't have you losing mobility in that arm," Radditzu said, releasing the cluster. Burning fire shot through her as all the pain rushed from the abused skin. Gritting her teeth she tried not to cry out. Her fingers gripped his large hand.

"Come on, let's go," Radditzu said, lifting her up and carrying her out. Lyssra shook her head as Cellulose snickered.

"Poor little ningen burn herself playing with fire?" he laughed.

"Shut up!" Radditzu snapped, grabbing Cellulose and slamming him to the wall with his fist.

"What's bitten your tail? I was only joking!" he gurgled.

"Mind your own affairs or else!" Radditzu snarled, releasing him. Cellulose slid down the wall, landing with a thud on his backside.

"Great Galaxy, what's his deal?" he mumbled, rubbing his neck as Radditzu stormed out.

"You really shouldn't anger him," said Lyssra.

"And what would a 4th class know of this?" he glared at her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Lyssra shrugged, storming off to do her own work.

* * *

Back in their quarters, Radditzu set Atomique down on the bed. He moved off to the food dispenser to produce several containers of water. She lay propped up against his arm when he moved the glass to her lips. Some of the liquids rolled down her chin, and she realized that her face was partly burned. She wondered if she would be disfigured for life.

"Shh, be silent," Radditzu urged, slowly pulling off her armor. She groaned at the stinging cream, rolling her head back and forth.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? I thought you considered me a disappointment."

"You had no way of knowing how foolish such a defense would be. I was merely testing the limits of your powers. We have a lot o work to do," Radditzu said, peeling off the AE spandex he'd ripped. Removing his own armored chest plate he sat down next to her on the bed. He took her hand, examining the burns smirched with regen compound.

More water was tipped past her lips. Radditzu brushed away pieces of singed hair. She groaned, asking, "So, how bad of a burn will it be?"

"It missed your eyes thankfully, and all but your cheek and chin. Your left ear's badly damaged, but it should heal. You'll have a nice series of markings to remind you," he said.

"Shit."

"It will significantly increase your attractiveness," he purred.

"You're joking," she shot back.

"I am not. In Saiyan culture scars increase the attractiveness of one's mate. The skin will heal, but you'll have the red patches that will show our first fight," he said.

"We fought before."

"Not prior to mating," Radditzu murmured, leaning close to kiss her.

"Please don't," she sniffled.

"Don't deny me, woman, I wish to apologize for my boorish behavior," he purred, bumping his face under her hand.

"Why now?"

"You are not accustomed to Saiyan tradition. I have no wish to make you angry towards me when it is my desire you are satisfied. After all…"

"You're only sucking up to me because my powers are something you think you can use, Radditzu. Just go away and leave me the hell alone!" she snarled.

"Temper, temper," he said. "I will not be this generous again. Be careful how you reject me. I might begin to think that I was mistaken in saving you."

"Oh brother," she groaned. "You really just want to get laid, don't you?"

"Laid?"

"Have sex with me because you're amorous," she sighed. "Very well, do what you will."

"It need not sound like a chore," Radditzu laughed, straddling her. "You have only had a small sample of my skill to please a female."

"Is that so? Then put your money where your mouth is," she snorted.

"Ah a challenge. I accept. You will see how well you are rewarded with pleasure if you obey me," he chuffed, removing his garments before pouncing on her again.

Much later she lay with her head pillowed on his chest. Radditzu snored in a deep sleep, exhausted beneath her. They had mated for hours on end. Wearing the silk gown again, she stretched out her toes she just touched the tops of his kneecaps. Her entire body tingled with pleasure. For the past few hours he had done nothing but show her how many times he could reward her obedience.

In turn she had given as good as she'd gotten. It blew her mind how the things she had learned from her husband had prepared her for this. They had experimented on different things to keep their love life alive, and while she was no temptress they had enjoyed one another without being bored.

"You stupid monkey, I should hate you," Atomique said quietly. "But I don't know what I'd do without you. And because you're getting under my skin I hate you even more."

Her only answer was a purring snore from the male beneath her. She familiarized herself with each line and crevasse of his Herculean body. Seven feet tall counting the hair, he was all muscle and hardly any fat. From the Saiyan females she'd seen, most of them had large busts and wide hips. They were stocky and short legged like she, but most were more toned. But not overly bound with muscle.

"Radditzu, you're an enigma. How can I hate you and care for you so much at the same time," she thought. Could she build a life that was remotely tolerable now that she had gotten herself into this mess? She had to admit flying in space towards some alien world was the stuff of her wildest dreams. Guilt filled her, but was assuaged with the realization her children were safe.

* * *

The next day she was feeling the tingling in her arm. She turned over and awoke to the sound of Radditzu cursing someone out at the front door to their quarters. Blinking she looked up to see his back to her, which pretty much was dominated by the cascade of black spiky hair that reached past his shapely ass. Both legs were bare, except for the thigh bracelet on his left leg and a clean pair of spandex briefs. As he shifted his weight from one foot to the other she saw his tail threshing back and forth like that of an angry cat.

"But sir," Persia protested. "Your father…"

"Tell my FATHER that he can send the history tapes here. My woman needs to learn self defense because she's HOPELESS! And if he's that damn curious he can speak to my face!" Radditzu snapped.

She blinked; realizing that she had understood a great deal of what he was saying for it was not English. Grabbing something from the slave with a snort, he added, "Now you can LEAVE!"

The door slid shut with a clang, and he turned, cursing about 'low class slaves' and 'stupid women'. She pretended to be asleep, lying on her side. The bed shifted as Radditzu must have sat on it, and she heard the sounds of plates being shifted on metal. Gently something rough yet warm brushed her hair from her face. The fingers slid down her clavicle to rest in her sterna notch, before tracing over her breasts with far more delicacy then she thought possible.

"Silly woman, what am I going to do with you," he grunted in that same language that seemed little more than harsh guttural words and grunts. His voice was deep yet stirring when he wasn't shouting at the top of his lungs or barking battle orders.

She moaned and stirred, making a dramatic point of murmuring his name. Something tickled as it traced over her bare skin like a hundred soft whispers of fine hair. Up and down her body it flickered, teasing her and causing her to twitch. Something pulled the sheets aside, while a soft object snaked over her body, slowly wrapping around one thigh. Again the hundreds of bristles landed on her bare arms, followed by a warm puff of air on her neck. Firm lips pressed to that place on her neck that slightly stung while weight again shifted.

Still feigning sleep she lifted her arms and put them around his neck, dragging his face towards hers. She heard Radditzu' surprised grunt as she sought his lips with hers. His hard muscled body lay down on top of her with its mass and weight. Thrusting her tongue into his mouth she tasted a hint of blood, spices and a dozen other distinct flavors suggesting he had eaten breakfast already.

Through his chest she felt a vibration akin to a cat's purr only a thousand times louder. His considerable tongue thrust past her lips to trace the insides of her mouth then yielded to allow her to enter his in turn. Parting her legs she let him rest his muscular body on top of hers. For some reason she felt particularly amorous perhaps it was because he had shown real concern for her.

"I don't know what's come over you female, but I'm quite pleased of it," he rumbled against her ear.

"You're very sexy when you're not screaming at the top of your lungs," she laughed. Radditzu saw a genuine smile for the first time on the female's face, and it stunned him how her brown eyes sparkled in a way that he had seen Lyssra's face light up at the look of his father.

"And when you're not shrilling at me, you're quite pleasant in your own way, not as annoying," he responded.

"I freely offer myself to you," she whispered into his ear.

"Mmm," Radditzu growled, as she reached up to draw him close again.

Fingers tangled in her hair as he dragged her head down. The nape of her neck was delicate. With but a twist he could kill her, but his touch was equally gentle. Radditzu tempered his actions just as Napa had happened to boast and brag that Saiyans could mate with lowly weak creatures without killing them. What he knew of mating came from various encounters with Idsarjin pleasure girls and others he had taken his comfort with. After she stopped shaking an hour later Radditzu watched her in wonder.

"Yes my precious one that's it, perfect," he growled, digging his fingers into her arms, leaving bruise marks.

"So warm," she murmured letting him envelop her body with his hair and arms. Such a ready acceptance of him pleased Radditzu, for he bound her close to him.

"You are mine, precious Tomic," he grunted in Saiyanese.

"Whatever you will, Radz-chan, I'm yours,' she whispered. "I submit to your whims."

Silent understanding passed between them, and Radditzu nodded. He smiled a genuine smile, dropping his walls for a precious second. Radditzu knew that there was something to being gentle. She clung to him, shakily. Licking his lips he enfolded her in his arms, marveling at the warmth that filled him. He enjoyed protecting her in this way. Still tangled with him she reached over with a piece of fruit and held it to his lips to feed him. A lascivious glint filled her eyes and Radditzu flipped her over with a growl.

Much later he cradled her in his arms. Dishes of food were arranged around their bed, and he reached for a piece of meat. Thoughtfully he chewed on it. Lifting a piece of fruit, she raised it to his lips so he could bite it. His tongue darted out to lick her fingers. She stretched against his scarred body gasping, "I feel too good to be dead, but I must be after that."

"You should eat more bloody meat," he said, chewing up a bit. She leaned automatically towards him, accepting the chewed mouthful from his lips. This Saiyan custom no longer disturbed her at all. Again they were attired in their sleepwear, their hair still damp with the oils from a respective shower and cleansing.

"Tastes like you," she laughed. He flared his ki to warm her, enjoying how she played with his hair.

"Your burns are healing quite nicely,' he remarked, fingering the skin where the ointment crusted and flaked off.

"Mirror?" she asked. Radditzu helped her up, turning her gaze towards the far wall. She grabbed her glasses, sliding them on to see here there nestled in his lap. They made an incongruous pair, both with tanned skin and dark hair, his much darker then hers. Yet the fur on his tail was a match for hers hair. Sweat soaked his body and hers, encrusted with dried white streaks.

"Cleansing and armor, then we eat some more, Tomic," he said, using a harsher Saiyan sounding pronunciation of her name.

Briefly she wondered if she was suffering from Stockholm syndrome. Her rational scientific mind took in all available data. Such acquiescence to her captor seemed alarming at first. Nevertheless she had pleased him, and he was treating her well in return. She would think later about what he might be buttering her up for.

Inside the cleansing chamber she rubbed surfactant between her hands. This time he had filled the large tub, and directed her to stand by the sudsy oil so she could wash his hair. Fully she saturated his thick mane of black spikes with it, scrubbing with her fingers. Radditzu purred, sitting down on the tub of the cleansing unit so she could scratch his scalp. For a moment she felt as if she were petting a huge lion capable of jumping and killing her any moment while at the same time being soothed by her touch. Every muscle of the alien vibrated with tension and ki. She could feel the density of his body so different from her own, wondering how she had survived mating with him.

Glancing down she looked at her body clothed in a soft silk gown again. Radditzu grunted for her to kneel so she could wash his back with small strokes of his fingers clenched around a sponge. His tail flickered soap down her still gowned body teasingly. Up and down her hand, shoulder and the left side of her face was a slightly pink mottling. In some strange way it looked rugged. Along her back he saw speckles that suggested the acid burns she'd suffered in Alchemy school. A scar ran up one leg, from a shrapnel injury, and the various imperfections in her body were quite known to him. Massive scars crossed his chest, then down one leg. Most of them were covered by his armor, but she was one of the few who saw them.

"I was wondering," she said.

"What female?" he grunted, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her face. She held out a towel as he stepped out of the bath, wrapping him in it.

Radditzu motioned for her to walk with him into the bed chamber again, and sat down. She averted her gaze to his amusement as he exchanged his towel for undergarments. Humans had this strange thing about modesty, and he made no fun of her wishing that this time. To her surprise he pulled her into his lap, and lay back on the bed, holding her close for a moment. Burying his face in her neck he nipped at the mark he'd made days before.

"You and Napa wear armor, and no bodysuit, but many of the others do. Any reason?"

"It only gets in our way," he chuffed.

"I thought the less skin covered the more adventurous," she joked.

"You have strange ideas female," he laughed.

"But seriously, any reason?"

"The discretion of the wearer. While we Saiyans all wear requisite battle armor, each of us has the option to wear what portions we wish," he said.

"Thus you have epaulettes because you're a rank above your father, but still third class," she said.

"Indeed. But enough of such matters. I must teach you proper self-defense. We've MUCH to work on if you're to fight effectively at my side," he said.

"Why? I thought I was working for your father," she said.

"You have MUCH to learn, and as your master I'm responsible for protecting my property. Including the arts of self-defense. I cannot have you embarrassing me by letting someone else beat your ass," Radditzu teased.

"Hey!" she said, thumping his chest. Yet the twinkle in his eyes suggested he was messing with her.

"Get up and see if you can walk straight," he joked, helping her sit up.

* * *

The uniform was the same as before, but repaired. She opted to wear the shorter AE suit that left her lower thighs and calves visible. Bracing her foot on the bed she rolled up the legs. Radditzu grunted with a strange look of approval when he saw she left the leg ring on her upper left thigh visible for all to see. From the other third class she'd seen, they had various arm rings, but he was the only Saiyan she'd seen with a thigh bracelet.

Lyssra had a band of the same metal on her upper right arm, in the same place as Bardock's. Oddly enough she thought only Saiyans had them. Fiddling with the metal she found it had somehow attached itself to her skin, and she was hard pressed to remove it.

She set to the task of helping him on with his armor while he stood with outstretched arms. Something erotic about dressing her male filled her with mirth. Just why she should be so nice to him was a mystery, yet a hint of kindness seemed to change her whole outlook. Perhaps he did care if she lived or died, and that was enough to latch onto.

Even the leash snapped to the gold collar around her neck did not bother her as much. A small plan had germinated in her brain the night before. Be submissive and observe as much as she could to find any possible way out. That meant slowly immersing herself in the role of concubine and servant till she learned all she could with her powers of observation. If she played Radditzu properly she could somehow move him towards the ways she wished. Perhaps it could be done.

Was their attitude toward females much like Neanderthals, she puzzled. Atomique was grateful that sometimes her brain rattled into scientific conundrums to occupy her from the present reality. Such hyper focusing seemed to do her well in this strange environment. Lately each step seemed far more difficult to make, and she landed on her knees.

"Radditzu," she gasped.

"What female?" he asked, eyes filled with true concern.

Suddenly she collapsed to the floor, struggling to hold up her own increasing mass. Atomique compressed flat by what seemed to be a hundred or more pounds. She felt every muscle screaming in protest. "I can't… move… I feel so heavy, is the gravity being increased?"

"Drek, some idiot must have upped the G's to half Bejitasei normal," Radditzu grumbled, reaching down to pick her up.

"I must weigh five hundred pounds," she gasped.

"You're still not very heavy by Saiyan standards. I can lift my own weight easily in standard Vegetasei norm," he snorted.

"I can't exist, my bones will crack," she gasped, surging her powers to her limbs.

Forcing the protein and molecules to rearrange from calcium phosphate and somehow reinforce her bone structure. What was denser, yet lighter, she wondered? A long distant page spoke of carbon fibers arranged in what were called nanotubes. Picturing the structure in her mind, she pushed some of the calcium phosphate and Radditzu felt a slight change in her density. Still it wasn't enough.

"Your muscles aren't accustomed to this," Radditzu said, dropping to her side. Anxiously he held her around the waist, seeing her chest heaving in and out, laboring with each breath that grew harder to draw in.

"Anything near 10 G's will make me black out," she gasped. "Humans can't withstand anything over ten…"

"Can't you change your body?"

"I just did, but I can't even breathe!" she cursed.

"That won't matter soon. The ship is kept at half Vegetasei normal most of the time, because the Idsarjin's ambient gravity is that. I had hoped that you'd be powerful enough to withstand it," Radditzu gasped, suddenly feeling great concern and physical pain at the thought of this female dying. Although a small part of him scoffed it as weakness, the rest told that voice to shut up.

"I can't… I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Stand close," he whispered. She groaned as he surrounded her in ki to screen out what little he could of the gravity.

Crushing pressure increased. To Radditzu it felt normal, but to her it was like death. Growling he poured more of his ki into her then surrounded her with a bubble that encased her body. Effortlessly he lifted her into his arms, holding her close to his armored chest.

"I can't… breathe," she gurgled, feeling all the blood rushing and pooling in her body. Ribs ached, straining to keep negative pressure despite the effects of his gravity screen.

"Damn it! I'm taking you to Father. I had not anticipated you'd be so fragile," Radditzu cursed.

Black boots pounded against the floor as Radditzu shot through the halls. He slammed into other Saiyans who were on their way from one place or another. One of them cursed, "Watch where you're going!"

"Get OUT of my way, idiots!" he snarled. Grumbling, Tora realized who it was, and shook his head.

"What's the hurry?"

"I'm sorry," Radditzu gasped, suddenly turning his head to face his father's best friend. "My apologies but this female is dying! Who turned on the normal gravity?"

"I don't know! Didn't you hear the alarms?" asked Tora. "What's SHE doing out here! She'll die!"

"I know that I had hoped…" he trailed off.

"Come on, let's take her to your father… it seems you were already on your way there," Tora nodded, moving before him to clear others out of the way. Grateful, Radditzu moved after the third class who he technically outranked.

Easily they made their way to Bardock's lab. Tora slammed on the door, hearing a protesting grunt, "Go away I'm busy!"

"It's me! We've got a problem!" Tora shouted.

"Is that you? Come in. What's bothering you?" Bardock asked, over the intercom. "I was trying to keep other sods out of here; I'm right in the middle of a delicate experiment!"

"I know, but someone's in great need of medical assistance, that only you can give. I know you're not a physician, but you have to open up!" Tora said.

"Hold on," he said. Moments later the door slid open, and Bardock glared in surprise as his best friend moved in, followed by his elder son cradling the female.

"Father, do something about Tomic, she's being crushed by the ship's gravity," Radditzu shouted as he burst in.

"So, you do need my help after all?" Bardock couldn't' resist saying.

"Father this is NO time for games! You must save her!" Radditzu yelled at him.

"Drek, put her in the regen tank," said Bardock. Cellulose helped to put the human female in a large tank of fluid. She gasped, glad for the buoyancy of the liquid to at least support her in a semi weightless state.

"Can hardly breathe," she gasped.

"She's using her ki to change herself," muttered Bardock. "Drek, we have to work fast if we're going to make this work."

"Do what?" Radditzu demanded, voice rising in pitch.

"We can keep the gravity at one tenth ours in that tank. But if she continues to be so fragile, she cannot stay with us," said Bardock.

"Father, she's very valuable to me," Radditzu snorted. "There must be SOMETHING you can do! You're a scientist for Great Oorzu's sake!"

"I see, and for what reason?" Bardock said, almost taunting his son.

"You know it as well as I do!" Radditzu snorted.

"She means much to you, does she?" Bardock narrowed his gaze at his son, who towered over him. Anxiously Radditzu pressed his hand to the glass, watching as the female heaved in great breaths through a mask. Electronic leads were fed into her body, as she floated in the nutrient blue gel.

"Please father, help her. I implore you, I need her," Radditzu said plaintively.

Bardock saw the wall of stone momentarily softening. While there was much hardness between them, he saw not a warrior but a frightened child, desperate for help. Not out of weakness but something else that at last they both understood mutually. Slowly Bardock nodded, and then turned away.

"Cellulose, call Minister Caulif and tell him we have a subject for grafting," said Bardock with a sigh. "I'll have to turn her over to him."

"We don't even know if that will WORK!" Radditzu snorted.

"She's closer evolutionarily then Idsarjin are. Judging from the genetic samples there's less then 99 percent difference between Human and Saiyan DNA. In a higher gravity perhaps they could have adapted," Bardock mumbled, pulling up her Gene scan as Cellulose punched his scouter to call up the minister.

"So, you do need someone else after all," Bardock said with a slight smirk.

"Don't make light of my plight Father, despite what I've said of you in the past," Radditzu huffed, grabbing his father's shoulder and squeezing it tightly. "I require you, more than I'd like to admit. You are not the weakling I professed. There are things that I cannot do."

"Took you damn long enough to admit it, ungrateful sod. For your dead mother's sake I'll help your mate. And for a purpose far greater then your selfish ends," said Bardock.

"She is not… my mate," he muttered.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Bardock asked.

"But she's not…. Saiyan. You know that our laws say so," his son murmured, unable to keep his eyes off the body being prepped for an experimental procedure.

"You bit her and exchanged blood. You can't hide that. Why can't you just admit you aren't as strong as you profess? Despite what your commander Napa says, a mating bond strengthens you. This female might make you push your meager limits," Bardock whispered fiercely, grabbing his son's shoulder and whirling him around.

"I don't wish to lose her. Fine I admit it. Are you happy seeing me suffer?" Radditzu said sullenly.

"No. You think that I'm as ruthless as you are? You're truly mistaken. There are more important things then pride. And Lyssra is proof of that. You think it's shameful I did the same thing, making her my bonded mate even though she's not one of us? She's Idsarjin, but soon that difference will not matter," Bardock continued his voice laced with bitterness.

"I know the custom of a widowed female given to a male. But a concubine taking the place of your life mate," he muttered.

"I still care for your mother, idiot," said Bardock. "But I'm not dead, and I'm not blind. How could you possibly understand not having cared for anything else in your life but your damn career? Denying your obligation to continue your family's line by putting off taking a mate and reproducing!"

"Don't blame ME for that," Radditzu said sullenly.

"You can't expect your BROTHER to continue your line. At least in this universe. Not now," said Bardock. "Unless fate becomes different."

Radditzu mumbled and turned away, shamed to look at his father whom he knew was right. Slowly he ran his hand over the glass, admitting that the female human was something far more precious to him. Affection was closely guarded, and considered a weakness if it ruled one's life. It was not forbidden to show sexual desire, or closeness among other Saiyan, but it was under the influence of Freiza's sick customs that many Saiyans had taken a dim view of females and mating. To those that weren't fortunate enough to have a true Saiyan mate, how could they know any better?

The last question running through his mind was where was Lyssra? Why was Cellulose assisting Bardock at every turn instead of the 4th class? Usually Bardock kept her at his side almost like she was an extension of him. Had something unfortunate befallen her.

"Relax female, it will be much easier soon," Bardock mumbled.

"You are hopeful, but she is strong. I'm certain it will work," Cellulose said as Radditzu dropped into a black pit of weariness.

* * *


	5. Initiation

**Payment in Full_  
_**

By StarbearerTM aka Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Full metal alchemist. Funimation brings us these master works of anime on DVD. Toriyama created DBZ, and Full Metal Alchemist belongs to its own creators. I can only claim responsibility for the plot and the character of Atomique, Parsnip, Fermi, Bohr, Merlot, Cabernet and other fan characters here. The only pay I get is your reviews so please keep them coming! And my thanks to those who have already reviewed! Kudos and hugs to you!_

**_Initiation_**

* * *

Soon Atomique felt that buoyant sensation. Sights and sounds gelled in the blue fluid. For a moment she wondered why there was such horrendous pain in every bone in her body. Yet the gentle undulation of the fluid tingled and soothed her body. Under the pressure of the world around her everything had become blocked out.

Now all she felt was a dull ache in her bones. She blinked to peer around her at the laboratory, which appeared to be more like a series of vertical tanks. It dawned on her she was in a regeneration tank with electrodes hooked up to her body. A nasty hot poker seemed to have rammed itself up her very spine, for it jolted from the base of her spine up to her back.

"What the hell, is my spine crushed from the gravity?" she wondered. Anxiously she tried moving her arms. To her delight she could turn her head back and forth. Then she twitched her fingers. Next came the shifting of her legs.

In a tank nearby she saw another figure floating. Bluish green hair drifted around the face, obscuring it from her view so she couldn't identify its owner. Nevertheless it was nude, save the electrodes that partly covered all the essentials. Around the waist coiled the only item of clothing, something that looked like a belt.

To her shock the body in the tank near hers twitched. Suddenly the belt unlatched, drifting down to move of its own accord. Then she realized it wasn't a belt but a furry tail. Whoever it was had to be Saiyan, she groaned. As she attempted to move her body, another ramrod of sheer white agony raced up her spine, causing her to hug her body.

Up and down her arms the body hair seemed as thick and dark as she remembered. Had Raditz brought her here to make sure she was in the tank? Atomique last recalled Bardock and Raditz arguing while he dragged her here. Now she saw the armored figures of several Saiyans in scouters and lab smocks moving back and forth with their critical glances. One she even recognized as Cellulose, for he peered towards the female figure in the next tank over with a strange lascivious leer.

"Sicko," thought Atomique. Glancing down she saw that she was completely nude, except for something about her waist. In a panic she thought she saw fur. Thick dark hair fluttered past her face, not looking much like her own hair.

It became impossible to breathe. Cellulose moved over to look at her with those dark bottomless eyes, making her skin crawl. Angrily she yelled into the mask, thrashing arms and legs despite the pain. If only she could transmute something, rearrange molecular bonds to generate a HOLE. Unfortunately she saw a crackling of ki in her fingers that fizzled to nothingness. Energy drained momentarily in her body.

She blinked up into Cellulose's sneering face. Anger filled her being manifesting in her choking throat. Although breathing through the mask was possible, respiration temporarily seemed impossible. Instead she formed virulent thoughts to spit into his mind like sparks: You bastard what the HELL did you do to me:

Cellulose glanced right at her, smiling. Thoughts not her own formed in her mind **_:Temper temper. Such hash judgment to one that has done you a favor._**

**_: What FAVOR:_** she reprimanded, forming her thoughts into coherent words.

**_: Why am I in here?_**

**_: You'll see soon enough female:_** Cellulose nodded at her, licking his lips.

**_: Get bent:_** Atomique shot towards him.

Into her immediate view through the blue goo appeared the tall figure with white cloak. He sniffed, staring up at her, then the other tanks next to her on left and right. Voice muffled through the liquid, she discerned him saying, "Take them out."

A female she recalled being Napa's mate also joined them, glancing towards the suspended figures as if they were merchandise being appraised. "What are their names before I get started?"

"Cabernet, I present to you… what were the names given?"

"Commander Turles requested that they be given the names of the donors," said Cellulose. "That's my suggestion."

"Let me see, Zucchini, Marrow, Pepper, Tomic, Lyssra," he recited, staring at the small electronic slate handed to him by Cellulose. "Where is Sgt. Bardock?"

"In his lab sir."

"He'll be informed his concubine has successfully undergone the process. And inform Sgt. Raditz, Parsnip, Brazil, Idaho, and Totep they are fortunate indeed," said Caulif.

"Okay, shall I start now?" Cabernet asked.

"Might as well. I'll inform my son that things have gone most well," Caulif smirked. He strode out, leaving Cellulose to stand with Cabernet.

"Get them out," said Cabernet. Cellulose barked orders to someone, and then disappeared. Cabernet whistled, motioning towards the door. She barked out a series of names, and then returned her gaze towards the tanks.

"All right whelps. I know you can hear me in your thoughts. Get used to it. Today is the first day of the rest of your existence. Your lives before now are irrelevant. You are now among the privileged few to ascend to the rank of Third Class. Because of your physical and battle power levels being sufficiently rated, you've undergone a process that the best of the concubines are selected for."

"You'll be disoriented when you're taken out of the tanks. For the next two months you are going to eat, sleep, breath and shit Saiyan culture. There's a lifetime to make up for, and your mates are off on another mission. This means we've lots of work to do. You'll obey me without question, or suffer disciplinary action. Once you're out of those tanks, you'll be assigned a drill instructor. You'll also obey her without question. Now, prepare yourselves!" Cabernet said aloud.

Bubbles cascaded upwards past Atomique's face, blocking her view of the world around her. Fluid gurgled and sloshed as the fluid level in her tank dropped. Within seconds she felt the crushing pressure of ten times earth gravity pressing all around. The tank slid open to disgorge her forwards so her cheek and side bashed against a cold flat surface. Around her spilled the remainder of the nutrient fluid. All she could do was quiver spasmodically from the pain shooting up her back.

" Lima, Fasha, Celipa, Chablis, and Cashew! Get them up!" Cabernet barked. Pressing the flats of her hands down Atomique pushed up against the force crushing her downwards. To her amazement she could lift her head and shoulders to stare up at a pair of black boots walking past. Next to her she saw Lyssra's face spitting out fluid.

"Don't struggle," Lyssra whispered. "It's done. Just do as they say."

"Did you know this would happen?" Atomique coughed, bringing up a steady stream of fluid from her lungs.

"Yes. It was the only way that you could survive. You and the others."

"Where's Raditz," she gasped.

"Easy now, slowly," urged Fasha as she slung her arm around Atomique's shoulders. Celipa moved close, assisting Lyssra while the other females assisted the remaining three. From what Atomique could tell, two others appeared humanoid while the other was Idsarjin. All of them had long brown or black hair. Those of Idsarjin persuasion had purple or blue streaks, and faint red stripes.

"So cold, and I ache all over," Atomique stammered.

"C'mon, try and take a few steps. It gets easier," Fasha grunted in her ear. She turned to look at the shorthaired female Saiyan that was one of the third classes from Bardock's team.

"Damn it can't get my balance," Atomique commented. Each step felt like wearing lead boots, but was possible. From around her waist something sticky dropped, swirling against her ankles. She reached down to finger the slick sticky fur on a tail flickering of its own accord.

"Don't touch it, you'll hurt yourself," Fasha barked. "Come on, just come with me. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Damn it, why," Atomique babbled over and over. IN shock she stumbled alongside Fasha, following Cabernet.

"Get them cleaned up and outfitted. I want them in the dining hall in two dreems. We'll start with basic exercises in the graviton chamber shortly after that," said Cabernet. "C'mon move it you slugs!"

* * *

Sludge sloughed off her body, spiraling down a drain. Atomique felt cold liquids blasting her, followed by a sandblast cycle and hot oil spreading over her skin. They shared a common shower in the spare barracks they were hustled into. Atomique saw her body rounding with hard muscle tone far greater than before. Her entire body felt heavier. Slowly she got the hang of walking with additional force, feet stamping with unusual violence into the ground.

Even her hair seemed different. It was its usual black but much stiffer like horsehair or brush bristles. Although it plastered to her head when wet, it was two shades darker then the fur on her swishing tail. The first few minutes was spent in teaching them how to coordinate wrapping the appendages around their waists out of harms way.

"Why?" she whispered to Lyssra.

"Because they want as many full blooded Saiyans as possible," said Lyssra.

"Where did the tail come from?"

"Donated by warriors from before. Surgically attached to the base of your spine. There's two other humans among us," said Lyssra, pointing to Pepper and Zucchini.

"They could have told me."

"You're lucky," said Pepper, glaring at her with dragon green eyes. "The others were stuck in a chamber at one tenth G. Now we'll have some clout."

"As Saiyans?" asked Atomique.

"Half Saiyans," corrected Lyssra.

"I'm a chimera then."

"A what?" asked Lyssra.

"On my world of origin one of the schools of alchemy was dedicated to developing creatures that were combinations of existing animals. You would take a dog and an eagle and come up with a winged canine. Or combine a lion and an eagle to get a griffin. The cells of one being were blended with another to create a being that was a combination of two in one," Atomique said numbly.

"Saiyan cells are being grown in our bodies yes. You comprehend well, Tomic," said Zucchini.

"Atomique," she said.

"Now you have a new name," Pepper said. "A Saiyan one. Didn't you hear Cabernet?"

"You're so eager to accept this," said Zucchini.

"I like being powerful," said Pepper. "Better then being drekked on the rest of our natural lives."

"As breeding stock?" ranted Marrow. "Damn it!"

"Get your tails OUT here! NOW!" barked Chablis, poking her head into the shower area.

"C'mon, move it!" Pepper shouted.

"You're not the boss of me," Zucchini growled at her.

"Just go," said Lyssra. "Easy now."

"You're not my boss either," Zucchini turned on her.

"Just MOVE!" Marrow glared at her. All of them strode out, still hanging on the walls for balance.

"Since when did we speak Saiyan so well?" muttered Marrow.

"Since the regen tanks," Pepper answered her. "Shut up. Stop asking stupid questions and listen. I won't have you be the cause of me missing something, M."

"Screw you," Marrow snarled back.

"What a wonderful feeling of togetherness," Zucchini quipped.

"Terrific," Atomique mumbled, last in line after Lyssra.

Bardock's concubine remained close at her side, helping her to walk while Marrow and Zucchini hung on each other. Pepper led the way, striding easily with her tail swishing behind her. Five warriors set down various bundles of armor.

"Get them outfitted. Pepper, you come with me," Chablis indicated, motioning with her finger. "Celipa, Fasha, you take the scientists. Lima and Cashew, you take the two pretty girls. Move it."

"Lucky bitch," Zucchini snapped at Pepper. "Why does SHE get special treatment? That's second class trainee armor."

"Some of you are more promising then others. Shut your mouth and get dressed," Cabernet snapped at her. "Pepper's battle power was the best out of all of you whelps. You two should be glad you're even allowed to be third class. Both you are warriors, so it's extra time in the basic for you. Get the scientists out of here and introduce 'em to your team girls."

"Good, at least I don't have to listen to their whining," Fasha mumbled as she watched the two upper class thirds move the rest out. Chablis, a first class elite took Pepper with her to another area while Lyssra and Tomic were led out carrying their bundles.

"It's not much but it's ours," Celipa said, looking at her sister. Fasha nodded, showing them two bunks in the common area that would be theirs.

"You can bunk there during training. Just keep clear of the prima donnas and you'll be fine. It'll all go by like that," Celipa snapped her fingers.

"You guys are older, so you don't get the worst of it. But we'll still have a lot of work to do bringing you up to speed," said Fasha, glancing at Atomique.

"What makes THEM more privileged?" Atomique asked.

"They're going to be purgers. You two are scientists and scouters like us. But you're not under the pressure they'll be."

"And where's Raditz again? Some trip?" asked Atomique.

"They'll be back soon enough," said Fasha. "You miss that loudmouth?"

"Yes," Atomique said with a slight laugh.

"You'll have so much training you won't have time to miss him," said Fasha.

Atomique quickly slipped into the leggings and chest plate of the black third class armor. Still she saw the arm ring on her upper left arm and on her thigh. She rolled one cuff up so she could display it, her knees bare between the boots and cuffs of her shorts. None of them possessed the epaulettes that she had seen on Raditz or the other two trainee's armor. Epaulettes must designate purgers. Interestingly enough Lyssra's breastplate was green like Bardock's, while hers was plain black like Fasha's. She would ponder the differences later.

* * *


	6. Home the Heroes

**Payment in Full**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them! I only own Tomic, Fermi, Bohr, and the Destroyers. The rest belong to Toriyama._

By Trynia Merin aka Polymer aka StarbearerTM

**_Reunion_****_ and a Hero's Banquet_**

* * *

For almost two months they had pushed her and the other females. Reality became a boot camp of testing limits. In some ways it was a welcome reprieve for her not to have to worry about sharing her bed with a male she'd been forced into a relationship with. Yet she felt as if it could somehow work out for the best if things didn't go as she hoped. 

There had to exist some technology or some way for her to get back to her own dimension. Yet she dare not attempt till she had learned everything she could from the Saiyans. Would it even matter now that she had effectively abandoned her culture forever? Even if she could and when she did return would they not resent what she had become? Tomic's eyes snapped open, and she emerged from her funk just in the nick of time.

"Will I even remotely resemble anything human by the time they're done with me," she shivered. The sound of another female's voice ground through the scouter's UVT snapped her out of her reverie. Immediately she blinked back to reality, taking in the large training room surrounding the five trainees and their drill coaches.

"How much longer till they get back?" asked Pepper. "Not that I CARE about the useless bastards leaving us behind."

"We will be arriving on Alvegasei in a few hours. Remember well what you've learned. It'll come in handy," Cabernet barked. "I haven't much else I can cram into you. You'll be taken by your mates as Saiyans now, and the responsibility for training passes on to them."

"We're almost home," Lyssra laughed with a look of joy on her face. Those blue eyes lit up with eager anticipation, something she had not felt herself in years.

Not since she'd met Saul Stellari in the Alchemy world. Their brief courtship marred by war. Two children were born, and then swept away when the Destroyers came. Then she managed to grab one of their devices to hop into the next dimension. Spilling her into the world called Chikyuu.

Two years had passed whereby her boys were nearly five. In Son Goku and Chichi's care they'd prospered, occasionally trained by the other Z fighters. While she hadn't joined the Earth's Special Forces, she had taken a job with Capsule and moved into an apartment with her sons. Still they trained daily with Son Goku to learn techniques to master their massive ki. Fortunately their powers had not manifested in alchemy but in vast telekinetic and telepathic energies.

Her husband had gone over to the Destroyers. Warped and changed into some creature that was less than human he had rejected her. The bond she had formed was severed. Mumbling she turned the ring she always wore before, but now had as a watch fob. Anger filled her. Picking up the gold ring she threw it up into the air, and sent a beam of ki to disintegrate it to nothing.

"Bastard," she mumbled. True love didn't exist for her. Just as well because she was bound forever in blood to some hairy bloodthirsty alien, in exchange for Son Kun and her children's life. Now she had to deal. Probably no way to ever leave.

"Make the most of it. Get strong. Now your powers would equal any destroyer and more. You could destroy them," she thought.

"We're here!" the females all chattered like monkeys in a zoo at feeding time. They quickly moved to gather their armor and present themselves with newly brushed hair and musky fragrances. The entire ship under Cabernet's command bustled with various preparations of the females before landing.

Hours later, their ship landed in a huge complex of strange spires and rugged mountains. For miles through the view ports she glimpsed greenery that put the Costa Rican forests to shame. Lyssra shoved a bag into her hands, saying, "Get it together! We're going home."

"Home?"

"Alvegasei prime," said Lyssra. "The new Saiyan home world. Where we'll complete mating bonds and be heralded into society."

"Terrific," Tomic mumbled, rushing out with her. The bundle of things was small and fit into a knapsack-sized bag to sling around her body. Without a second thought she wrapped the tail around her waist and fought to keep up with Lyssra.

Cabernet yelled at them to fall in behind her. She saw Zelbreen and the other concubines being pushed back to exit last after the third classes and fourths. For a strange moment she saw jealousy and grudging respect pass from the green skinned alien seductress to her. "You've got a good thing going, girly. Don't blow it," Zelbreen's thoughts echoed in her mind.

"Huh," she thought back before Cabernet's orders rang in her sensitive ears.

"You are entering the hanger complex. Follow me and we'll show you to processing. You'll be reunited with you males soon enough, so look sharp. No gratuitous display till the feasting begins. Then you know what to expect from there. A new beginning and a new glorious time for all of you fortunate enough," Cabernet said.

"Five days of partying in the grand banquet hall, overseen by the Master himself," said Pepper. "I wonder if he's handsome."

"You think you want to be in his harem?" laughed Marrow. "As if!"

"I like this, and I won't bitch and moan like SOME of us," Pepper shot back.

Soon their arguments were lost in the chatter of others exiting their ships. Atomique's mouth dropped to see scores of Saiyans, half and full blooded and other multiples in between. Just HOW many were there? On her face the scouter bleeped with close to five hundred traces in the ten square miles alone.

"Follow me to the Master's abode. You don't have to be QUITE so militaristic now. Enjoy the first look at your new home, newbies," said Cabernet loudly. "We go for a celebratory feast being held in the honor of your males return home. But don't' stray away from the group. If you MUST look around, report to the main promenade. That will lead you to the festivities. And don't be late. The Master doesn't like to be kept waiting!" Cabernet barked.

Each of the females dropped to one knee, their right arms extended while their left placed over their heart. Gazes averted, till a nudge from Cabernet's boot bid them rise. She backed away, grunting, "Dismissed. Go with your training sisters and disperse!"

"Finally," Pepper whispered. Chablis grabbed her 'training sister's arm and whisked her away.

"You think you can handle your mate's daughter in law?" asked Celipa as she strode up to where Lysrra stood.

"I think we're fine," said Lyssra quietly. "I've been here before."

"Don't keep them waiting. And don't worry, those loudmouthed mates of ours are just taking their time doling out the plunder from the last job," said Celipa.

"You mean they're already here?" asked Tomic.

"Sister!" yelled Fasha. "Our fearless leader's got it in for us."

"What?" Celipa glared at her.

"It's Miss Know it all. She's going to chew our tails red," Fasha panted, rushing up to where they stood at the hanger entrance.

"Who?" Tomic asked. "Cabernet?"

"Not Cabernet. Her glory Lieutenant commander Luari. One of the fastest to be promoted to elite status. And possibly the next favorite of the Master," Celipa rolled her eyes.

"But I thought that Sauvignon had an eye for her," mumbled Lyssra.

"Not since her last operation was a success," Fasha grumbled. "She's just been promoted. Most of you trainees will be as well. You get your full designations after the banquet. And it all depends on the Master's mood."

"I wondered why your armor looked a bit different," Tomic said, glancing at the two females, one of whom was wearing green armor like Bardock's.

"Just a sneak peak. Both of us have been shifted to Luari's guard. Bardock's not going to like it," Celipa complained.

"Who gives him the bad news?" asked Lyssra quietly.

Fasha hissed, waving them to silence, "Kneel and salute! Here she comes and she's bitchy as ever!"

Celipa and Fasha both dropped to one knee at the appearance of a tall slender warrior striding out of the main complex. Blue hair was short cropped around her shoulders and she had dark eyes that gleamed with the same intensity as Cabernet's. Her white breastplate gleamed brightly in the dual sunshine and she stopped only a few paces from where her two new subordinates crouched. "THERE you slugs are! Are you trying to make me look bad on the eve of the Master's welcome feast!"

"No ma'am!" both sisters mumbled.

"What are YOU looking at, Idblood!" Luari barked at Lyssra, who dropped in a crouch. "You'll get your new assignment as soon as the fun's over. So enjoy cavorting while you can!"

"WE were just telling our trainees the score ma'am, we were on our way. Cabernet said that we were dismissed," said Fasha.

"You're not under HER command anymore! Remember you're transfer. Or do I have to pound it into y our third class heads?" Luari snapped at them. "Honestly you drek for brains!"

"They meant no harm," Lyssra said. "It's our fault."

"Was I SPEAKIGN to you, Idblood?" Luari yelled at her. "Don't interrupt! Just because you're a demi now doesn't erase what you once were! Why they chose YOU for the experiment I'll never know."

"Begging our pardon, it is our fault," Tomic chimed in.

"Who asked you, third class? Who the hell are you anyway?" Luari glared at her. "LOOK at me when I'm talking, drekface!"

"Private Tomic," Tomic said quietly, glancing up at her.

"Huh, you're a demi? You don't fucking LOOK like one. What's that madman doing these days now anyhow? He can't fool us all. Well, you mind your place!" Luari glared at her.

"Excuse me?" Tomic asked. "ARE you my commander? I thought that I was…"

"Shut up, drekface! I didn't give you leave to speak!" Luari snapped at her.

"What's going on here?" asked a familiar male voice, who stood right next to Luari. The younger Saiyan turned and glanced at the tall figure of Commander Turles glaring down at her.

Luari blinked, her eyes momentarily dulling over with something akin to anger. A silent staring match ensued, as Luari softened her voice to a flat forma tone, "Commander, apologies. Are these two newbies under your command?"

"Still the same as ever are we? Picking on the third class when you should be minding your own orders?" Turles said smoothly. He glanced down at the four females kneeling, and shook his head.

"All due respect, these two are under my authority, and I DID request they come to the feast promptly! I can handle this Commander…" Luari blushed, her knees actually quivering. Something in that smooth countenance unnerved her. Was it the fact that Turles outranked her, or was it something else?

"Yes. I'll handle this if you don't mind. Come this way, pretty ones. I know it's been quite a while since you've been seen, and I must say it's a vast improvement," said Turles as he rested a hand on Lyssra, then Tomic's heads.

"Commander it is good to see you. I trust your trip was pleasant?" Lyssra asked, raising her eyes to him.

"It is good to see you again Commander," Tomic said, relieved to have him blocking Luari's death ray stare at both of them. She practically bit her lip so it bled as she clenched her fists. Just what was her problem anyway, Tomic wondered.

"You two had best come with me," said Turles with a small smile. "Your mates are QUITE anxious to see you. We've had quite a long trip. And I see that Cabernet kept things in good order. Has she appropriately briefed you?"

"Yes sir," nodded Lyssra.

"And you are quite stunning as a Saiyan, Tomic, is it? It seems my instincts were not far off. Your mate will indeed enjoy you, I can guarantee it," Turles said as he cast Tomic a smoldering gleam of his dark eyes. "Too bad you're already claimed or I might have reconsidered my former ruling on you."

"Make sure that they stop acting so fresh," snapped Luari. "Especially THAT drekface. And the idblood is pissing me off with the presumption that a few polite words are going to make a difference!"

"Excuse me, but do you have something to say to me, woman?" Turles snapped. With a bored look, Turles glanced over his shoulder. His dark brows furrowed as he then glared annoyed at Luari. Her mouth abruptly snapped shut before she could say anything else. To their surprise she dropped to one knee.

"Apologies sir," Luari mumbled, even though she didn't' sound that sorry. "I overstep my authority."

"Just remember that whatever rank was given to you by Lord Paragus can be easily taken away if one of the Elite sees that you are too reckless. As for the Idblood, she is my scientist's new mate. Idblood or not, she still has Saiyan blood. And as for the drekface she happens to be Raditz's mate," said Turles quietly.

"Raditz? That whelp actually found a female. Damn son of a bitch," Luari muttered. "Thought he didn't give a damn. Or did he scare off the pleasure slaves?"

"Refrain from your low class thoughts if you are to keep your Elite status, woman," Turles said in a low growl. "Some of us remember just WHO your sire and damn were. And we might remain silent if you hold your acid tongue."

"Apologies again," Luari mumbled. Celipa and Fasha glanced

"And she is under my DIRECT command post the feast."

"Then what's she doing wearing THAT armor if that's the case, eh?" Luari glared at her. "I thought Bardock's whelp was the only third class worth his drek to serve on a special force, begging your pardon."

"My reasons are none of your concern. If you have any objections, take it up with me privately," said Turles. "You are dismissed."

"Yes sir, right away sir," Luari grumbled. Both Celipa and Fasha chuckled, till their new commander snapped her fingers sharply.

"Come with me, females," said Turles quietly. "Your mates await."

He raised both of them to stand on either side. Then he took their wrists, twining them around his so they strode on either side of him. Both Tomic and Lyssra glanced at the three females arguing behind them. Luari's shrill shouts echoed for a long distance as she gave the two sisters verbal hell.

"Thank you Commander, for rescuing us," Lyssra said softly.

"I apologize for Luari's sour attitude. She likes to think she's important, but she's all bark and little bite. But that shall remain between us, for we are all close friends and confidants in my little command brigade," Turles said with a mischievous smile at Lyssra. She blushed.

"Who is she, if I might ask?" Tomic wondered, feeling his tail lightly brush past her ankles.

"We knew each other when we were in Training back on Vegetasei," Turles said with a soft voice. A casual knot of Saiyan females strode after Chablis, exchanging chatter about seeing their chosen mates again. At the sight of Commander Turles with the two females they blushed and shied away. He licked his lips, gently pushing both females alongside him.

"You're quite desirable, I see," Tomic said, feeling the light pressure of his hand sliding around her waist. "Are you not mated formally?"

"My chosen one is only recently come into bloom. I take her as my solitary mate after this feast," Turles said quietly as he gave her a smile.

"Rutra?" asked Tomic. "Raditz said she was his cousin?"

"The younger sister of Parsnip," Turles said smoothly. "The only full blooded Saiyan that I have taken. My other females have already been nourished, and they shall continue under the service of my crew."

"May I ask, if we're all friends, where you were?" asked Tomic. Lyssra blinked in shock.

"My dear, you will know soon enough. But since I'm in a generous mood I shall tell you. Your mates accompanied me on a special mission. A diplomatic one. Information was traded with one of our allies. You might hear talk of the esteemed lord Zarbon of Zelbrania…"

"Wasn't he… the second in command to…" trailed off Tomic.

"Was. Since the Emperor Freiza is no more, he now serves Empress Frosta," said Turles. "Keep this to yourself but the rule of the Ice-jin is numbered. Because there are those of us who will see her days ended."

"Is this the will of the Master?" asked Tomic.

"Your questions will wait for another time, pretty one," Turles said. Leaning close to her he whispered, "Have a care to ask such questions ONLY to your mate. He knows the true answers. And because of your tie to him, you need not fear as long as you obey without question."

"Er, is everything all right, Commander?" Lyssra asked.

"You need fear nothing from me, pretty ones. You are fine females who will indeed please your males when we arrive. Did Cabernet not tell you that the Cavorting season is upon us?" asked Turles, glancing at them both in mild amusement.

"What do you mean?" Lyssra asked. Glancing around, Turles pulled them both back to duck in the shade of a large column that supported the pavilion of the walkway leading from the spaceport to the main complex. Discrete buildings were organized into a warren of various cavern apartments accessible only by flying.

"Have a care, females. You know more then most. Guard your tongues, for what we have said must not leave our company," Turles whispered. "Things are afoot that you both know will require your absolute obedience. I have no great love for Empress Frosta, or the Master. Some of us were loyal to the royal house of Vegetasei, once presumed lost. But a few of us know that the Master will not lead us forever."

"You are loyal to the Prince?" Tomic questioned. Turles pressed fingers to her lips.

"Say nothing of this. You will know in time. But your mates will tell you when it is best. But I am of the same mind. I will say no more lest others hear that should not," Turles hissed.

"Before you stop, please answer me this?" Tomic asked.

"What is it" Turles asked.

"How many were on the original Vegetasei?" she asked.

"Close to ten million," Turles whispered in her ear. He slid his arm around both females, looking as if he were making out with them to the general view of the populace passing by. He kept his lips close to the necks of either female as he explained.

"Twenty if you count the purgers that went off world. There haven't been many Saiyans. Too many predators and there will be no prey."

"Five hundred thousand," asked Tomic.

"That's with slaves," said Lyssra. "And demi and hemi bloods. The fulls are not known."

"Demis like us?" asked Tomic.

"Demis by birth. But by the time a few more generations go by, the demis will create close to full again, and enrich the inbred population," Turles whispered.

"Any other humans?" asked Tomic quietly.

"Do you tell her?" Lyssra asked.

Mouth brushing Lyssra's neck Turles whispered, "I don't see why not. Just a few captured from your dimension. Only ten."

"Five were successful, and two weren't. There are three of you in this batch, and ten Idsarjin including me," Lyssra breathed into Turles' ear, within earshot of Tomic.

"Gravity is only five earth g's," she thought.

"A bit light for the fulls that remember, but more than enough to retain strength," Turles said. "Just keep close to me and keep your mouth shut. You'll be reunited with your men soon enough."

"What were they doing for two months? You never gave me an answer," Tomic demanded, baring her teeth slightly. She ran her tongue over the tip of a pair of fangs that had suddenly pushed from her gums in her anger. Blood dripped into her tongue, reminding her that she had to retract them if she weren't going to slice her mouths interior to ribbons.

"If they feel like it they'll tell us," said Lyssra, resting her hand on Tomic's trembling shoulder. Turles slid his hand around her waist again, giving her a warning squeeze.

"I shall take my leave of you once we enter the main complex. But say NOTHING of this. And Tomic, be careful with your tongue. Lest you bleed to death from a wary kiss," Turles teased her.

"Oh terrific," Tomic mumbled, waiting till the bleeding stopped. It only took a second or two before the healing factor in her demi saiyan body knit skin back together.

"Now ladies, you are on your own. The banquet is that way. Rutra awaits me. Be good to your mates, for they have fought long and hard for this day," Turles said. He gave both a quick hug, before kissing either one on the forehead.

Lyssra brought her lips close to Tomic's ear, reminding her, "Remember we're STILL under their authority. I'm sure that Radditzu will treat you well. Bardock will not permit him to do so otherwise."

"Why?" Tomic asked, lightly removing Lyssra's hand from her shoulder. She folded her arms around herself, hugging her body tightly while pacing. It was a habit she had picked up lately. From around her hips dropped the furry tail, lightly swishing back and forth.

"Because he knew you'd be the one," said Lyssra. Her own tail lazily hung around her ankles, only its tip twitching lightly like a cat's.

"The one? As in Radditzu's mate?"

"Yes. He also saw that Kakkarot was alive in your dimension, but predicted it folly to try and make him come. Yet lately his dreams were not so clear," said Lyssra.

"You old bastard! Took you damn long enough!" Cabernet barked, rushing up towards the males spilling into the huge banquet area.

It reminded Tomic of the old Viking stories in Beowulf due to the long tables with benches, and a high one on a dais. Females ate off male's plates or those of their closest male kin if unmated.

First were closest to the main table, which she figured was for this Master Brolli and Lord Paragus. Why wasn't he a King though? Unless memories of the Royal family were to be expunged. Females and male slaves wearing chained collars bustled quietly about, carrying trays between them. Warriors sat in various places, scooping up their females and greeting them.

"You may be dismissed. Find your places now and your mates," said Cabernet as she stood close to Napa. He was covered in blood streaks up and down his arms, while he carried something in several containers.

"Humph, they don't look half bad," he said, giving the new recruits a once over.

Marrow and Zucchini rushed up to the males that they presumably discussed non-stop. To her shock one of them was Parsnip, a tall thin look alike who was Bardock's cousin. Another was a warrior she knew to be named Idaho. Somehow she wasn't surprised that he was Totepo's son.

"Fasha have you been helping your sister behave?" she heard Tora's voice say.

Lyssra rushed towards the team who looked weary but triumphant. Celipa and Fasha both moved to the male members of the team that were their mates, either sliding their arms around them and disappearing or remaining to stare one another in the face. Other couples moved off towards tables or side areas where food was already being set up.

"I can't believe it, it seems like forever!" Lyssra laughed as Bardock caught her up and held her tightly. It reminded her of Goku swinging Chichi around, or how Videl and Gohan were in one another's presence.

"Little one, are you all right? The process worked," he gasped, setting her down and cupping her cheeks. Several new scars graced his upper arm, while another graced his ear. Lost in their own world, Tomic felt a pang of bitter jealousy. Obviously they had chosen one another willingly, the way in which Bardock's eyes shone like black pearls, moistening and full of his concubine.

"I missed you," she whispered in Idsarjin. He nipped at her ears, swinging her around before setting her down again.

"Well, I see you also came through. Good. My son will be pleasantly surprised, I hope," he said, glancing at Tomic standing there disoriented.

"It's a shock," she mumbled. "Are YOU the one who did this?"

"It is my handiwork, but it was either that or perish from crushing gravity," said Bardock.

"I'm grateful to you for saving my life," she nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Don't take it lightly. You've a chance for a fresh start. I hope you think of it as such. In time you might come to find it tolerable," Bardock said with a look of concern.

"Have you forgotten me so soon, female? I'm hurt," laughed a voice from behind her as two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Something about his scent and voice drove her blood to the boiling point, weakening her knees.

"What took you so long?" she griped.

"Some things take time, precious one," he laughed, squeezing her from behind and leaning down to nip her neck lightly. His tongue traced down her ears. Swallowing hard she gripped his gauntleted hands to kiss the backs of both. Tears welled up as she felt his genuine delight in seeing her again.

"Heh this batch turned out okay I see," Cellulose said as he glanced at the females standing in loose clusters.

"And why shouldn't they?" Bardock raised a brow at him. From behind her Radditzu's hands tightened possessively. She squirmed and tried to turn around so she was facing away.

Dark eyes gleamed down at hers; filled with something that looked like hunger and a hint of worry. Sniffling she buried her face in his armored chest and squeezed him tightly as if he'd evaporate. He snickered, sliding hands down her armored back to lightly finger her backside through the AE suit. He avoided the juncture of tail to spine, rather moving his hand along the furred surface. Immediately a jolt seemed to weaken her and she held onto him to hold herself up.

"Hmm someone really HAS missed me, if I'm not mistaken," he laughed, pulling her away so he could cup her face in one massive hand.

"I DID miss you, you jerk," she swallowed, not looking him directly in the eyes but leaning up to touch her lips to his chin. Still he had to reach down and boost her up so their faces were level.

"So shy? Have you no greeting for your mate, precious one?" he laughed.

Leaning in she kissed him on the lips, then twined her arms around his neck. While kissing was a human custom, she couldn't think of any other. His grunt of delight undid any reservations, so she coaxed his mouth open with her tongue because she so desperately wanted reassuring touch. Fingers plunged into his mane, tugging his face as close to hers as she could get. Luckily his hands curved over her backside to hold her against his hips.

"Lucky bastard," mumbled Parsnip.

"Hmm, he IS my son," Bardock mused. "Always HAS been impetuous. So like his mother."

"Some weird custom? I've only seen the Idsarjin do that. But they're not sharing food," Cellulose shook his head.

"Shut up, it looks fun," Chablis said as she leaned up and pecked him on the lips. Both of them bit each other's tongue, which was NOT the custom.

He led her slide down as they caught their breath. His thumb traced over her cheek with a delicate touch that made her melt. "That's much better," he laughed, not with malice but with warmth.

"Tell me about where you were," she said.

"Later. I'm starving and I haven't been with you in a long while," he said, grasping her hand and tugging her along with him. She was surprised, as he didn't move to put a leash around her neck. Instead he reached up and pulled the collar off her neck.

"You won't need this now," he said, guiding her to sit on his lap. His father's team sat down the table a ways while Cellulose and Chablis joined them. Lyssra and Bardock couldn't keep their hands off each other, and neither could any of the other Saiyans. Between feeding some of them merged mouths to share chewed food, or groped each other's hands. Tails flickered and moved over each other's bodies while the temperature in the room escalated to volcanic.

Tomic slid her arm around Radditzu's waist, leaning her head on his chest. He kept his tail twined around her waist, holding her across his muscular thighs with a possessive grip. Although some unmated males happened to glance and her and the other females, they quickly averted their gaze at the glare from the male halves of the couples.

"Did you bring me anything?" she said jokingly to start conversation with her male companion.

"As a matter of fact yes. But you'll receive it later in private, when we retire to our quarters," he said with a silky soft voice.

Tomic leaned up and brushed her lips with his. Radditzu merged their mouths, sharing the food he'd chewed between them. She leaned down licking her lips to grab a piece of fruit and chew it. Then she kissed him, moving the fruit pulp into his mouth. He gave a grunt of satisfaction, nipping at her ears. She squeezed his wrist with her hand eagerly, and then let her tail clumsily flick against his thighs.

"I don't know how to use it," she whispered.

"I'll show you in private," he laughed with a lascivious grin.

"From the way some of your friends are going on, it looks like they don't' care if they screw each other on the table," she whispered.

"I wouldn't mind it, but the Master would be jealous. Even now he's going to chose unmated females for his pleasure," he mumbled.

"The Master?"

"Master Brolli," whispered Radditzu with a look of distaste.

"You almost seem to,"

"Shh," he said, muffling her with a kiss. "We will speak of why later but keep your mouth shut on such matters that don't concern you."

All of them looked up when their minds buzzed with strange energies. Tomic pressed her hand to her forehead, gasping as she realized the thoughts were not her own. While she knew of telepathy from her husband the stellar alchemist, it was never this intense or clear.

Each of the Saiyans, demis, and slaves swung their gaze forwards. A loud shout heralded a core group of four ultra elites. They surrounded two figures that were Napa's height. Long brownish black hair curled around the hair of the taller and much younger looking figure. A red toga was hitched around his muscular hips, his chest bare except for a gold amulet lying across his clavicle. A diadem held back his spiky brown and black mane, plunging to his mid back. His eyes were wild black coals, taking in the room with a defiant smirk.

"His lord master Brolli welcomes you here to our hall!" called out the elder, who was obviously Lord Paragus. For he wore a similar outfit and carried a staff in his hand, topped by a small carved Giant Ape. Everyone stood and dropped on one knee with arms extended.

"Yes," said a deep voice, booming from Master Brolli himself. He glared towards the Lord Chamberlain, as she mentally deemed him, his eyes gleaming red.

"His lord master bids you feast and celebrate in his presence. While his Lord's dancers entertain and the accounts of your missions are made known through your commanders. He is most anxious to hear of what tributes you shall offer. And the desires of any unmated females to strive for the affections of his Glory's heart," he called out.

"But now, eat and satiate yourselves. Commanders come forwards, sit at his table, and make known your exploits. Music and entertainment to be enjoyed by all," he called out.

"Sounds like an order," she mumbled.

"Rise and celebrate! Join your Master in tribute. Glorify him with your indulgence; honor him with your tributes and festivities. Now, you are free to feast, and later to mate," he called out. "When the new concubines are chosen."

"Concubines?" she thought, and saw Pepper's smirk. Did these females actually WANT to be bedded by that scary looking behemoth? Why didn't Brolli speak? Or was he broadcasting his thoughts to his father? Power crackled the atmosphere as Brolli stood up, grinning at the crowd.

"Eat now! Enjoy! My word is law," he called out in his own voice, a deep rumble that shivered her to the core.

At once everyone in the hall scuttled to his or her feet. Armor and voices whispered through the clinks of fingers and utensils on metal. Each of the males sat and put their females on their knees or immediately to the side. Automatically she crawled back in to Radditzu's lap, visibly shaken.

"Good Kami," she gasped.

"He is indeed our living conduit to the Great fathers," nodded Cellulose.

"Some would say so, for we serve him without question," Radditzu said quietly. She sensed a swell of anger and resentment, followed by images of a flame haired skinny teen in blue and white armor. Her eyes widened when she realized it was a very young prince Vegeta flashing through her thoughts. Once bombarded with the images, she leaned her head against Radditzu's chest.

"He is the legendary," said Bardock quietly. "We must obey him or else."

Why did Bardock not look convinced, she wondered. Then she slowly started to piece together what the evidence screamed. However with the throbbing in her head she would have to leave such questions till tomorrow. For now she just curled up in Radditzu's arm and numbly nodded while the feast clattered on around her.

At first glance all the Saiyans that sat with fused lips were two minutes short of ravaging one another according to Tomic. Then she remembered the disparity in customs causing her to reassess the situation.

Second blush revealed male Saiyans sitting at the long tables with their females sitting either on one knee or across their laps crosswise. Each fed one another or chewed the food first before locking lips to share the mouthfuls. Other then clasped hands; there was no significant sign of anything else happening.

Though their mouths were occupied with eating or drinking punctuated by the drone of conversation few PDAs surpassed the simple act of sitting on a male's lap. Saiyans did not kiss as humans did, she had observed. Rather rubbing cheeks together or biting along the sensitive ears and throat were their ideas of a kiss. Nevertheless there was the food sharing that occurred, the closest thing to a French kiss. It wasn't seen as the ultimate preamble to sex that humans deemed it to be.

Her breath caught short at the sensation of his tail wrapping around her leg, only to uncurl and flicker elsewhere. At the same time her own new limb flailed clumsily to lash against his bare thighs. Then she realized the truth. Beneath the table, many Saiyans performed naughty deeds unseen by the others.

Chablis and Cellulose sat side by side. Perhaps it was because he was third class and she second that she did not sit on his lap. Other exceptions were those who simply had Idsarjin females for concubines. Many of the ultras had their pleasure slaves or concubines feeding them without the food sharing ritual. Strangely the seconds and thirds were on a more equal footing.

"What about mating for life?" she asked.

"Humph?" he asked.

"The elite don't have mates do they?"

"No, they have concubines. Only after a rigorous selection they pick a mate to bear young during rutting. The other times they rely upon other sources. But we don't aspire to that 'standard' because many of them were influenced by Frieza's distortions," Bardock snorted. "Just because Ultras do it doesn't make it Saiyan."

"I'll remember that," said Tomic.

"Despite what they might tell you otherwise," Chablis nodded. "One mate is MORE than enough for any male."

"Except members of the ROYAL families," said Fasha, shifting on Tora's lap.

Celipa did the same, on her mate's as well. They were opposite one another, a few seats down from where Bardock and his son sat opposite each other with Lyssra and Tomic. On Radditzu's other side sat Cellulose, then Chablis. On his left was Parsnip with his acquisition. Across from his cousin was Tangelo with a female. One of Radditzu's squad mates. Nearby another couple she didn't know as well, but suspected were extended kinspeople by blood. Sauvignon was at the extreme end, while at the next table over were Nappa and Cabernet at the head nearby of the closest ultra table. A few other 'seconds' of which Cabernet and Sauvignon were members were the 'middle' ranking sorts. Just when she thought she had figured out the society, it threw a curve ball.

"So how did Master Brolli come to be?" asked Tomic.

"Humph that is a reasonable question," Radditzu mumbled.

"Indeed it is," Chablis said. "You might as well know this, Third class. Brolli claimed the leadership of the Saiyan race shortly after the planet exploded or was destroyed."

"Unlike some, he listened to my premonitions," Bardock interrupted.

"If I may, Lieutenant continue the story?" asked Fasha.

"I am capable, corporal," Chablis snorted.

"She meant no disrespect," said Bardock quietly. "I think it's perhaps appropriate to hear the story from another third class to gain the proper perspective."

"Humph I suppose I can be appeased," Chablis mumbled.

"Always the silver tongued one, Father," laughed Radditzu. "Do tell, Fasha, it is always so much MORE entertaining coming from you."

"Hearing that from you is a major surprise," mumbled Celipa.

"What was that?" Radditzu asked.

"Nothing, it's just a surprise to hear that you actually enjoy my sister's stories," Celipa answered.

"It must be the end of the world," Tora said.

"They mean no disrespect," Cellulose quickly said.

"I'm in an amiable mood. I don't need YOU to play mediator," Radditzu snorted at Cellulose. "Let's just say that I have been far too occupied till lately to fully appreciate them, Fasha."

"Flatterer. I guess you picked up that smooth tongue after all from your sire," Fasha said. "But I'll let you get away with it THIS Time."

"Provided you continue to grace us with your occasional presence along with your new mate," Tora said pointedly.

"Point taken. Previous actions were taken in haste. Though some of us have been promoted to a superior rank, it is sometimes easy to forget wisdom and experience," Radditzu nodded.

"Wow, he's laying it on thickly," Lyssra whispered to Bardock. Radditzu if he had heard was gracious enough to not acknowledge her comment.

"Give me a break," mumbled Idaho.

"Shh," whispered his father. "This is a reasonably GOOD development. Who cares if he's kissing his sire's tail? Maybe he'll be remotely BEARABLE."

"I'll risk that," nodded Celipa, whispering to him. "Anyhow, as you were saying sister?"

"As our leader said, Lord Paragus had listened to Bardock's premonitions. So he gathered together the surviving Saiyans on a new world Alvegasei, formerly a Saiyan training planet in the same system," Fasha said.

"But aren't you aware WHO or WHAT caused the explosion?" asked Tomic.

"Very painfully," said Bardock with a grimace.

"Is that something I'm supposed to know?" asked Tomic.

"Just know this. Freiza has little love for us Saiyans. He only leaves us alone because Lord Paragus swearing loyalty to King Cold. Freiza was not allowed to touch Paragus or Brolli because their power and their bond was that of an Ice-jin honor code. They adopted the official Ice-jin bonding that could not be broken. As such, Brolli was considered one of the sons of the Ice-jin dynasty, having replaced Cooler after a battle."

"So you know that Freiza is responsible?" asked Tomic.

"Yes, to our disgust," said Fasha. "Freiza hates his adopted brother because he was Saiyan. But he could not move against him. That kept him in check. Master Brolli's power was only activated when needed."

"So as long as Brolli rules us Freiza could tolerate their existence. Still he was most satisfied that their Prince had been eliminated," Bardock mumbled.

"And you should know about the Prince. You deserve to know why Master Brolli leads us. He's the last Noble that survived," said Fasha.

"It's like this love. He disappeared after an assignment with Bok Choi to purge Jhyweyl. While the planet was delivered, the Prince had gone missing," said Radditzu.

"Ugh," shuddered Tomic.

"Not knowing their true numbers, he let Bok Choi handle them. Yet it would be a matter of time before they learned that Turles had killed Bok Choi himself, and had annexed his quadrant for Brolli's little alliance of Idsarjins and Androni. Even the Androgen in the third zone had leant a hand, their tastes being very Saiyan in nature," snickered Fasha.

"So, you hate Freiza. And you're just waiting for the right time to be strong enough to stop him?" asked Tomic.

"Yes," nodded Fasha.

"How does he keep from learning about this place? Is that why you hid your true numbers from me?" asked Tomic.

"Special inventions masked our kis, so nobody knew how many there are," said Bardock.

"That you invented," said Lysrra, nipping his ear. He blushed.

"I want to know how you raise children here. Do you shoot them into space?" asked Tomic.

"We learned our lesson well," said Radditzu with a snort. "Didn't we?"

"Instead of sending infants off world, larger ships would perform 'purging' duties while the females and youths remained behind on Idsarsei or Alvegasei. Their Legendary would protect them," said Cellulose proudly.

"Wait you still purge?" asked Tomic quietly.

"Only when it suits our purpose," said Radditzu quietly. "And the time for such activities is merely a cover for finding the Prince."

Bardock glared at his son, who shut up. "But nobody knows if he's dead or alive," Fasha quickly said.

"Apologies," Radditzu said.

"You still… Purge?" asked Tomic quietly.

"That is under reevaluation," said Bardock. "We don't needlessly slaughter the life forms that inhabit planets. They are sold as slaves or servants to the customer. It's more expedient to take worlds that are war torn and ravaged and on the brink of destruction. It's the scout's job to assess. Then purging teams are sent in to deal with the hostile party."

"So you don't just kill for the hell of it?" asked Tomic.

"If they are too weak to fight, we don't bother," said Radditzu with a snort. "I like prey that fights, remember."

"You only kill if provoked or challenged?" she nodded.

"Absolutely," Radditzu said. "Unless the life forms are far too damaged or diseased to live, or they have sufficiently wasted their planet's resources to deserve to live."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"But we digress," said Bardock.

"She needs to know more about Bok Choi," Fasha interrupted. "And what a drek sucking piece of whore's trash he is."

"Great," said Tomic, shivering in Radditzu's grasp.

"Attacking the Destroyer holdings in your dimension was the tip of the iceberg," said Fasha.

"Hmm," Tomic mumbled, feeling the cold overcome her. She felt numb and simply lay back to listen to the tale that was spun.

"We followed the leads to informants of Freiza, who had revealed Bok Choi's treachery. In response they had taken on the contract proposed by lord Pepperjack to purge at least ten of Bok Choi's planets so new Androgen and Idsarjin settlers could take back their holdings," said Bardock.

"Yes, and together with the Saiyans, the Idsarjin, the Androgen, the Zelbranian and others in the 'Third Zone' had struck back. We're hoping to gain enough planets and wealth from their new customers, the Mantissans to counter Freiza and overthrow him," said Fasha.

"And just for the record, the Mantissans were supremely powerful artificial life forms that colonized and studied worlds," said Tora.

"Yes, one of the Prince's first projects was to purge the native inhabitants so the Androni could take over the home world, and create the Cybernam as their warriors. That meant purging the entire native civilization that threatened the Androni. The Jhywelyians were their name," said Radditzu.

"One of your first big time jobs that put you into Napa's good grace, eh?" asked Fasha with a nostalgic look.

"Mr. Big time Sergeant. Nice that you're finally remembering everyone below you," said

Tora.

"Humph I'd rather remember this lovely female below me, in a few hours," Radditzu said as he purred into Tomic's ear.

"Huh?" she asked, jolting awake there in his lap. Still the sounds of bones clattering into platters echoed along with laughter and booming voices.

"You'd best hurry up and get out of here before they suspect you're bored," teased Chablis.

"Shut up," she grumbled.

"It's been quite overwhelming, being reunited with her mate, has it not?" he asked, giving her the out she desperately needed.

"How long do we have to sit here?" she asked.

"You not into a full fledged banquet, female?" Cellulose asked.

"I wish to be alone with him, if it's ANY of your business," Tomic glared at him angrily. Something about that guy really crawled under her skin, so she had no reservations about staring him down.

"It IS late, and I don't think that there's any harm in going home. The elite are going to brag for hours by the look of it," Bardock said, glancing at Lyssra with another hunger in addition to food.

"We only have to stay for the dedication, and that's already been said," Lyssra explained, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Is that what you're worried about?"

"I don't want to piss someone off, but its getting pretty overwhelming being here," Tomic nodded, her head reeling with the various realizations. "There's so much I don't know."

"Perhaps we should retire, eh, Father?" Radditzu said with a note of some respect. "Knowing Nappa he won't shut up for hours, and they'll take no notice of their subordinates leaving early."

"Well, for ONCE I'm not too broken up about that," Bardock laughed deeply. "Let these sods eat and drink themselves into oblivion while the rest of us get down to doing what really matters. I say we all depart and make GOOD use of the time we now have."

"Hear here," answered a few of his squad mates.

"Stupid question number fifty bazillion, where exactly IS home, since we're NOT on the ship?" Tomic glanced.

"Details, details," Chablis laughed. "Go on home thirdlings. Enjoy yourselves."

The second class waved a dismissive hand, and the entire table pushed away to depart. Other groups of third and second class Saiyans were already milling out. Empty benches bore witness to the fact that most were already leaving the first and elite to continue without them. At the main table, Pepper and some of the other females were clustered around Lord Paragus and Master Brolli. Both powerful rulers listened between huge mouthfuls of food the females were feeding them to Turles and other high ranking commanders. It seemed like groupies trying to get a piece of a rock star's attention. Brolli seemed quite desirable in his hulking muscular way, but something about him made her sick to her stomach.

"Jerk," she thought.

Radditzu's arm never left her waist while they exited after other squad mates. She noticed they were following his father and Lyssra away to a side hallway. They had separated from the main group. Exit greetings were shot across the widening gaps from Tora and other members of his group. Judging from the gleaming innuendo in the male's eyes Tomic could tell they were secretly congratulating him on the night he would soon have after a triumphant homecoming.

"Don't take TOO long," one of them whispered to the other.

"Shut up and get the hell out of here," he grunted to his squad mates. They whacked one another on the shoulders just like males back on earth.

"Before I and the other females tear your eyes out," Lyssra added, far bolder than she had ever been before her modification. Throughout training the fourth class scientist had taken to her new form well. Tomic had pushed aggression to the forefront to get through their equivalent of basic training out of necessity, not out of eagerness.

Now it was anyone's guess as to what would happen next. The most certain thing revolved around sexually pleasuring the male who clutched her close. He had been without her and sex for a long time, so he probably expected a very long reunion. Somehow that fact excited her, and that revelation frightened Tomic. How had she gone from coupling with him out of loneliness and necessity to thirsting for him?

"This way, whelps," Bardock motioned his new mate, son and new daughter in law.

"I know the way father," Radditzu laughed, his own arm satisfactorily filled. Tomic exchanged a nervous glance with a besotted Lyssra.

"You'll like it. Much nicer than shipboard quarters," explained Lyssra.

* * *


	7. House that Bardock Built

_D_

_disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Full metal alchemist. Funimation brings us these master works of anime on DVD. Toriyama created DBZ, and Full Metal Alchemist belongs to its own creators. I can only claim responsibility for the plot and the character of Tomic, Parsnip, Fermi, Bohr, Merlot, Cabernet and other fan characters here. The only pay I get is your reviews so please keep them coming! And my thanks to those who have already reviewed! Kudos and hugs to you!_

**Radditzu' Piece of the Action (Payment in Full)**

**_House that Bardock Built _**

by Trynia Merin

* * *

They emerged from the warren of tunnels in the Citadel to an open complex like a town square. Buildings rose to impressive heights, against a green sky. One sun was setting while the other still hung high.

"Where are we?" asked Tomic. "What star system?"

"It would have little meaning to you," said Bardock.

"Where is your home world? I mean where WAS it?" asked Tomic.

"We could see it on a clear night to the left of the larger star," pointed Radditzu, tightening his grip on her hips. "This is Alvegasei, the next planet out. Terraformed and used for a training place till our world was destroyed. What remains is Orchydsei, one of the major moons which now occupies the orbit of our lost world."

"And you will learn the significance of such things in time," said Bardock. "Now let's go. Unless you wish to join your 'squad mates' for more 'exciting' company."

"I thought everyone was going to be alone with their males," said Tomic.

"There is so much to learn, precious one," laughed Radditzu as he let go of her. Still his hand clasped hers, and she felt the alcoholic haze creeping over her from the drinks they had swallowed.

"Cabernet didn't' tell us," Lyssra whispered to Bardock.

"Listen to this son of mine, and whatever he NEGLECTS to tell you, ask me," he snorted. "Don't forget the most IMPORTANT parts. Especially the Lunar festival, in a month."

"A full moon?" Tomic shivered.

"You already know?" asked Bardock.

"Yes. You transform to your Great Ape form during that time. And you're saying I have that capability?" she asked.

"Of course, silly female," Radditzu laughed. "That tail of yours isn't just for ornamentation. Though you be half blooded it has not thinned the potency of its power to unlock your true potential."

"No way, I'll go insane!"

"You'll learn in time. But there are more pressing matters now, right Father?" Radditzu nodded.

"Stop bragging and let's get on with it. I'll show you where you'll be staying," said Bardock pointedly. He rose gracefully into the air, followed by Lyssra.

Tomic levitated up, opposite Radditzu. She had of course learned to fly from Goku's training. Yet there were severe limits to how long she could go without needed rest. In the last two months she saw that limit being surpassed. Still rising into the air after the other couple took her breath away.

"Catch me if you can," Bardock shouted to Lyssra. Before she knew it, a blaze of white ki exploded, leaving them both alone.

"You heard him. See if you can keep up with me. I don't like being kept waiting," Radditzu laughed, giving her backside a swat. She snarled streaking off after his trail that curled after him like a meteorite. Wind slashed against her face till she generated a thin envelope of purple ki to cut down on resistance. Beneath her the green carpet stretched as far as the eye could see, interrupted only by the meandering blue of rivers creeping away from the city.

Radditzu chuckled with amusement, enjoying the gentle play foreshadowing what he hoped would be a very satisfying night and day. Was the poor female aware of what would happen next? For the next month or so there would be no escape from their escapades as he rutted with her nonstop in the hopes to conceive another generation. While Saiyans often mated for sexual pleasure, the time that both male and female came into synch was determined by the higher ranking members of society or the 'alpha males'. A pheromone triggered the communal rut where all members of the city or group would spontaneously quadruple their sex drives. Little wonder that the females had been grafted before the largest contract they'd had in years.

Radditzu hoped she would like the presents he'd brought. Bardock had pooh-poohed some of the likely candidates, yet agreed that some would be appropriate for a mate to be. It was his sincere hope to get her mind off her previous life so she could adapt to being his mate without reservations. _Did she realize the enormity of what she had done, _he wondered?

No, he would have to teach her. As the males taught all the newly grafted females after their indoctrination via Cabernet's training. Their absence increased the female's desire for coupling till they could no longer survive without sex. It was deliberate separation that mimicked the old rites of passage for newly mated couples in the Vegetasei most of them hardly remembered.

That year, all mated couples would travel to the Prime capital. The King would have a banquet in their honor. Any females not wishing to mate would join his harem, while the remainder stuck to their mating pledges. The official claiming began after a hunt, and the sealing of the bond in a five-day festival. At the banquet the pheromones of the King triggered mating instincts in all his warriors. Through the rutting phase as many would conceive offspring as possible. Even older couples who had not created offspring would use the chance to do so. Any elite and second classes that conceived after a month would have the fetus removed for the gestational period. The Royal family and third classes would then sequester their females in home based assignments for the nine-month pregnancy. Since concubines served only to breed, they could afford to be kept under lock and key, whereas third class females would simply take planet-side assignments while their males would be away.

At one or two revolutions, the young third classes would be placed into the instructional programs. Subliminal learning would begin, and one family member, usually a mother, sister or brother would check on the progress and interact with the whelp. When progress was made the youth would be placed into pods for shipment off world, or else join the other teams for operations elsewhere.

Now there was no need for this drastic step since Lord Paragus and Brolli had made changes in the Alvegasei society. It was easier to have the youths trained by their parents or in large class groups. Far better to keep the children till they were young teens and strongest then to chance their fate of being killed off world by the enemies of the Saiyans. Losing the Prince was a nasty enough lesson.

* * *

Lyssra overtook Bardock only a mile or so from the patch of forest he approached by a small tributary. They wrestled and yelped together thousands of feet above the jungle floors. Laughter reached Tomic's ears as she streaked after Radditzu.

"You're going to have to try better then THAT, precious one!" Radditzu laughed, suddenly zipping out of view. Her eyes barely tracked the swiftness of his movement around behind her. Slowing to a dead stop, she glanced wildly around.

At the very moment his fist shot out, she raised her hand to block. His kick landed in the raised knee she brought up. Another punch landed against her other hand raised between them. Rapid-fire punches collided with her hands and knees barely keeping up with his onslaught. Radditzu shouted, bringing up both fists to bring crashing down. Tomic veered out of the way then elbowed him sharply in the back. Radditzu grunted, whirling over in surprise to right himself. He hurled a purple sphere of energy towards her, shouting, "Saturday Crush."

Already she had gasped, "Atomic flux," raising her hands to generate three spheres. His blast hit the first while the other two whirled around her body levitating there. Two remaining swirling in continuous arcs to create the illusion of solid rings of energy. Repeated blasts landed against her shield till she sent both whirling towards him. Radditzu blocked both, then raised his palm.

"Double Sunday!"

"Atomic Blast!" she shouted, pointing her finger towards him. A solid beam crashed against his twin one, shoving gold with purple. Both generated the thick beams in a tug or push of war. Sweat poured down her forehead at the effort to thrust back his double Sunday with her blast.

"Yes, fight me! I'm enjoying this," he laughed.

She groaned, breaking the power of her beam. A quick duck to the side and his blast continued. It arched around, hurling towards her with twin beams gleaming in the night sky. She crossed her wrists, blocking Radditzu's full power that shoved her backwards and sent her tumbling.

To her amazement she was still hovering there, panting with raised fists crossed before her face. Her chest heaved in and out, her entire body shaking. Sharply his voice cut through, startling her, "What was THAT? Was that YOU?"

"I," she stammered, feeling his breath from behind. She struggled, but felt his arms wrap around to squeeze her in anything but a dangerous hold.

"Relax precious one, that was just a test," Radditzu purred. "Was that the same weakling I left behind?"

"Test?" she gasped, heart pounding.

"Which you passed beyond my wildest expectations," he laughed harshly, with a hint of pride that expunged any disgust she had previously offered. All thoughts of the banquet veered away with the sensation of his hands sliding up and down her body through her armor. His tail darted under the armored skirt at her hip, flickering over the AE suit stretching over her legs.

"IT feel so good," she gasped.

"Turn around and it will be better," he purred. She levitated in a small turn, facing him to see the smirk and gleaming pride brimming in his dark eyes. Instead of a superior leer his smile denoted his pleasure towards what he had seen.

Tamaqua caught him around the neck, kissing him hard before she lost her nerve. Grunting he let her thrust her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her tightly in his arms. Clumsily her tail latched around his hips simultaneously to his around hers. Slowly they levitated, their hands wandering over the bare patches of skin left exposed by the armor and AE suits.

"Are you going to mate in mid air or are you two whelps going to actually come home?" Bardock shouted.

"Whoops," she blushed, pulling away from the kiss. Hot embarrassment pounded just beneath her skin. Radditzu grinned and held her possessively close.

"And I thought you'd be glad to see me in the throws of passion, Father," he called back.

"Shut up and get your tail down here. I'll not have my son making a bigger ass of himself when he can be doing what comes naturally in the comfort of his own quarters!"

"I thought it was customary for others to watch," Lyssra whispered.

"Family groups dear one," Bardock corrected. "Get down here and let your mate see where we live when we aren't chasing around the damn galaxy."

"Please?" added Lyssra.

"Idiots," he mumbled, releasing his hold till he only clasped her hand. She matched her velocity with his, dropping through the canopy towards the source of Bardock and Lyssra's voices.

She giggled to see that their 'quarters' was a platform erected with bits of metal into a spherical cluster at the apex of the tree. Long ladders could be tossed downwards to the floor below for emergencies. Yet the only means of egress otherwise was landing on the wide platforms before the cluster of three globes alit with spherical windows from within.

"Tree houses?"

"On Vegetasei we lived in caves," said Radditzu. "But since this world has an abundance of petrified forests among the living, these do nicely."

She was still giggling from her high as he led her through the force field barrier into the interior. In many ways it resembled the ships' for the exception of a large opening leading to what appeared to be a laboratory off one way, while a sitting area was near a large repository of their equivalent of books and recording. Another alcove held a VR fight simulator training that could be hooked up to the scouter. In another alcove was a large unit with sinks and ranks from which a large animal carcass was hanging. To her shock Lyssra was already skinning and gutting the thing with help from Bardock.

"Raw or cooked?" she asked, watching them remove the entrails. The basin below collected the blood and other bodily fluids. Other flat surfaces provided for the cutting and slicing of fruits and large nuts. It seemed idea for hunting and gathering of all things, she shivered. Little technology existed save the electronic communications devices. The rest was sparse and not unlike a twentieth century cabin with racks of serving trays on shelves. Large windows opened up to show the landscape around, covered with force fields or panes that were open to let the wind through.

Another passageway led to several other chambers. "Come in, and show her where you'll be, you whelp," Bardock snorted. "Naturally we'll continue to share a dwelling with you, unless you see fit to change that arrangement."

"I see no reason to, Father. Now that there are two females to assist in its upkeep, while we remain," he said.

"I'm not going to be a house wife cracking open nuts am I?" she asked.

"I'll show you what fruits and life forms we require for meals," Lyssra said. "They'll be hunting of course."

"Makes sense," she nodded. "Human societies did this."

"Did they?" asked Radditzu quietly.

"Yes. Women gathered, men hunted. Makes sense in an ironic way. For all your ultramodern advancements you say THIS is superior?"

"There seems no other way. What, live in some damned tin boxes when we can have the pick of the land to hunt? Perhaps while on board ship, but this is far more civilized," Radditzu snorted.

"I suppose, it is," she whispered. "Tarzan."

"Again with that infernal reference!" he snorted.

"No I'm serious," she said, reaching into her scouter. "I wish I had a copy of the book here for you to know."

"Humph, you'll explain that won't you?" asked Bardock.

"While you're gutting I can, right?" she asked.

"Good, entertainment before dinner," said Lyssra as she continued to open the huge nuts and vegetables she lined up. Tomic moved over to assist her as Radditzu grabbed another one of the carcasses that he had left outside.

Over dinner she told them the story of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes by Edgar Rice Burroughs. They were quite amused to say the least...

* * *


	8. Dinnertime Entertainment

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Full metal alchemist. Funimation brings us these master works of anime on DVD. Toriyama created DBZ, and Full Metal Alchemist belongs to its own creators. I can only claim responsibility for the plot and the character of Tomic, Parsnip, Fermi, Bohr, Merlot, Cabernet and other fan characters here. The only pay I get is your reviews so please keep them coming! And my thanks to those who have already reviewed! Kudos and hugs to you!_

**Payment in Full**

**_Dinnertime Entertainment_**

By Trynia Merin

* * *

Her head swam as she finished helping Lyssra prepare the food. Having decided there wasn't nearly enough for their repast, both father and son had exchanged heated words. Such words only rose to the level of debating who was going to go out and hunt that is because both wanted fresh kills.

"Stupid whelp," Bardock growled as Radditzu swore he was going out and that was final. He cocked his head, shaking it after watching his son storm off to the entrance to the dwelling. Tomic bit her lip, glancing nervously at Lyssra.

"Is it just me, or are those two getting along, and why is it scaring me?" she asked.

"Stupid sod, he just has NO sense whatsoever," Bardock cursed, and then caught Lyssra reproving gaze.

"You two won't quit, will you?" Lyssra commented, her violet eyes flashing with that strange bottomless look common to all Saiyans. Even the half bloods had a hint of it. Tomic pondered the reason for the bottomless black stare, and why it would translate into her eyes when it dawned on her what was so eerie about it.

No reflection in those dark eyes. Since they were commonly black, the added revelation of being unable to see one's reflection in them gave such an illusion. Perhaps it was the refractive index of Saiyan bodily fluids that was different. The chemical composition of Saiyan tears must give the fluid the ability to refract light that would somehow blur it to reflect visible rays. Thus the bottomless illusion when staring right into their eyes. Nevertheless, light did reflect off their eyes because she saw the gleaming sparkle of the room around them glowing off Bardock's black orbs. Most Saiyan males had eyes of a penetrating black. Some of them had lighter brown, almost copper eyes, but the hair was always dark brown or jet black.

Females had copper or dragon green eyes. The half bloods were most likely to have the variations due to basic genetic shuffling. Idsarjins had pink or violet eyes and blue or purple hair. So far they were the only race to crossbreed. So that resulted in Saiyans with violet eyes, mostly females, and males with dull bluish black hair. Some of them even had blue streaks.

"It's fashion on our world for females to silver their hair with streaks of platinum, and males to use dark blue. The lines you see are indicative of male warriors and females of the noble house. The red stripes often result when males are in heat, and females," she said.

"Temporary pigmentation?"

"Normally the red patterning indicates a male is ready for breeding. If you see green, that's war paint indicating noble blood," she explained. Lyssra walked over towards an amused and disgruntled Bardock. He wandered over towards the large alcove leading to what must be a science lab. Tomic hesitated before following her female friend into the vast space.

Most of the equipment was designed for physics experiments. From her two months of knowledge she had observed enough Saiyan science to determine their disciplines. Yet the technology seemed hopelessly advanced compared to her ken. After the entire world she was originally from had nothing like television or computers. Sure they had the internal combustion engine, but plastic was just beginning to be invented, and she was one of the foremost scientists practicing 'organic chemistry'. Tomic herself had picked up research on organic polymers, and had managed to synthesize what she called 'bakelite'.

Wandering into Bardock's lab, she caught sight of him sitting in front of a 'computer' terminal. His fingers depressed buttons, calling up various things that flashed across his scouter lens. Lyssra sat near him, peering over his shoulder.

"You really should stop the banter. You two are so stubborn," Lyssra said as she rubbed Bardock's shoulders by slipping her fingers between his armor and skin.

"Humph, he's just like his mother," mumbled Bardock, glancing up over his shoulder.

"Tomic, something on your mind?" Lyssra asked. "Don't worry about the food preparation, we'll continue when Radditzu returns with the rest of the game."

"Is there something I should be doing as far as food prep goes?" Tomic asked. "While Radditzu is off hunting?"

"It's pretty much done," said Lyssra.

"You could pass the time by telling us more about your world. I had little chance to properly interview you," said Bardock. "Since there's a discrepancy in temporal drift in your DNA."

"Come again?" asked Tomic.

"You aren't from the same century as other people from Chikyuu, in that other universe," said Bardock. "Why?"

"What does it matter? It's another universe, why so interested?"

"The Destroyers were from that same universe as you were," said Bardock. "But they were from a point in time in its future. You are from a time from its past. Explain."

"Why worry about another universe. Considering your people left it behind when they were chasing me. And the Destroyers were clearly from THIS universe," she snorted.

"Don't think me stupid. The Destroyers are NOT from this universe any more than YOU are. Your quantum vibrations are different," he said.

"Quantum vibrations? You're saying… that my atoms are moving at a different frequency? How preposterous," she laughed.

"Your clothing and knowledge is not in line with the native inhabitants of Chikyuu encountered by Nappa and Radditzu. They took a few items and human specimens from Chikyuu along with the Destroyers. Where do you think Pepper and the other 'humans' came from?"

"But Radditzu said that I was the only…"

"We took at least five humans from that other universe. They're the newest mates you see. But you're not from the same time period in that universe as they are. You're from sometime in its past. You're a time traveler, aren't you?"

"Even if I was, so what?"

"The Destroyers are from your planet's own future," Bardock said with a hint of amusement. "Your enemies are your planet's own damn fault."

"Explain!" Tomic glared at him.

"It's an amusing puzzle, Lyssra my dear. The Destroyers use the philosopher stone technology to channel their ki, just like you do with that watch. And they were after you and your children, enlisting OUR help to find you. Why would they care, considering the vast technologies our universe has to offer? Why bother with your backward world's technologies in ANOTHER universe when they had all of what we had to help them with?" Bardock laughed. "Why even BOTHER with dimensional travel to such an insignificant world like yours?"

"Your point?" Tomic asked.

"You're part of their past. They went sideways in time instead of back, and that's how they ended up in THIS universe meeting the Saiyans. I admit they fooled Freiza into thinking they were natives of THIS universe, but their quantum vibrations are very similar to yours. Each universe has its own quantum signature. Its molecules vibrate at a specific frequency unique to it. Your particles and those of the Destroyers vibrate at the same frequency."

"If so, how can you tell I'm from that other universe's past or future?"

"Because of the amplitude," said Bardock. "Your quantum vibrations have different amplitude but the same frequency. It's off by a power of one. The peak height is 0.1 variance."

"It hardly matters now, since I'm stuck here," she said quietly.

"It's just a loose end that I've been meaning to solve," Bardock said with a chuckle. "And that wasn't the only way I could tell you're not from the time in which Radditzu captured you. You're from that world's past in the way that your brain scan indicates. You're not familiar with that time's technology like the other humans we captured."

"You come from a world where computers don't exist, and there is no such thing as space travel?" Lyssra asked. "Aren't you?"

"I don't' see why this matters," said Tomic angrily, turning on her heel.

"It does, if you're going to be part of this family group, little one," Bardock said, not unkindly. "You're my son's mate, and my daughter in a sense. I just want to know all I can about you, as any scientist would."

"You never asked before. Is it because I'm suddenly a Saiyan that you're so interested?" she snorted. Angrily she stomped out of the room, followed closely by Lyssra.

"He only wants to know more about you, so it will make the transition easier," Lyssra implored, catching hold of Tomic's armored shoulder.

"What, it's 'for my own good'? Damn it Lyssra he didn't ASK me if I wanted this monkey tail stuck onto me! He didn't ask ME if I wanted to be a chimera!"

"I know you're scared, so am I! But Radditzu asked him to do this," said Lyssra, turning Tomic to face her.

"Radditzu?"

"He did. It's because of him that you're alive. Bardock suspected you and the other humans from your universe might be compatible, but they never expected you to be so powerful," Lyssra said.

"There aren't humans in this dimension?" she asked.

"We haven't explored the sector of space containing your world in this universe," Lyssra explained. "All we have to go on is what you can tell us."

"So you can find the Earth here and purge it?" she snapped.

"There's no guarantee we'd even reach there. The Saiyan people are trying to survive. WE might not even live through the conflict to come," Lyssra said.

"What conflict? Damn it!"

"What I mean to say is that we need you. We need every Saiyan. You know that we don't want to be slaves of Freiza forever. Only with Master Brolli and the strength of the Saiyan people can we overthrow him. And we can only do that by finding the Prince, in OUR dimension," said Lyssra.

"We dared not take him from your universe," Bardock interrupted, striding out of his lab. "Tomic, you must understand that you're valued. Despite what you think of our society, you have been given a second chance to make a difference here."

"Why do you care? I'm just a slave like you are. Fourth or third, does it matter?"

"We're ALL Dogs of the military, girl. Surely you must know how that is. Here you have a chance to break that control," said Bardock.

"What the HELL would you know about that? You don't know me, or my society!" she raved.

"We know about what Napa and Radditzu learned from the Destroyers about Earth in your native universe. But we don't know about your time and place. All we know is what files they gave us regarding you. And as your 'father' I think it behooves me to learn," he said.

"I don't care, do what you want," Tomic said quietly, sinking down to sit in one of the fur lined sofas along the living area wall. Lyssra settled down next to her, rubbing her back.

"Bardock, give her some time. She and I have only just gotten used to the change. Can't this wait till we've eaten?"

"Give her something to eat now, and my son will just have to deal with his tardiness," Bardock snorted, striding into the eating area.

"Come on, let's get some food, there's enough to start with," said Lyssra, guiding an angry Tomic to stand on shaky boots.

Eventually with food in her belly, Tomic warmed to Bardock's inquiries. Slowly she revealed to him that his theories were correct. Alchemy was in reality a type of telekinesis. Telepathy and other mental arts were common. Yet more and more this 'science' was causing men to invent things that didn't' require studies of the ancient disciplines like Astrology and Alchemy. More and more they were relegated to being 'charlatans' and necromancers. In the Empire, Alchemy and Astrology were encouraged. Unlike in the Imperial British Empire where Christianity reigned supreme and alchemy was seen as devil's work. Fuhrer King Bradley had funded much research.

All these facts spun out in the tales of her world. Over the fresh fruits and roasted meat of their dinner, she told Bardock Lysrra of the world she had once inhabited. Her marriage to Saul Stellari, an astrologer who worked for the military and was enlisted in Genoa. It was an annexation to the Empire that was steadily growing. Time was reckoned in terms of whom they could conquer and whom they could keep in their empire. The Ishballans were a rebellion to be put down to the Far East, Far East of Kiev and Moscva. Only the Imperial Empire of Britain was their rival, they, and the kingdoms of North Africa, and the Ottomans.

Part of her work had been under Shau Tucker. Yet she had abandoned this in favor of studying natural materials like silk and wool. She soon decided to work under another specialist named Morairty, who was a consummate scientist inventing new materials he called 'polymers'. He was deemed the Polymer alchemist, in honor of the strange materials he constructed by rearranging bonds in living molecules.

He called it 'plastic', the strange translucent things that he had made from building blocks. Under his tutelage she learned how to do the same to organic sludge. But Moriarty also supplemented his alchemy with synthesis not involving his powers. He used experimental science, a realm of those not able to use alchemy as she was. The common man could make vast discoveries by using experiments instead of shaping elemental forces. Soon alchemy was in danger of being relegated to those few that had the mental ability to channel it.

"So your time they had mastered the arts of alchemy to transmute matter, and at the same time scientists were just developing radio and the internal combustion engine," Bardock said. "Interesting dichotomy."

"You can imagine my shock being in a time where cars hovered and things called computers linked everyone's homes and libraries with no limit to access. But alchemy was all but forgotten, relegated to legend," she said.

"Why? Why was Alchemy abandoned in the future of your world?" Bardock asked.

"Maybe because it was considered too dangerous?" asked Lyssra. "Am I right?"

"Yes," said Tomic, lifting her goblet of Ylavorian, a spicy fermented brew of the various jivaragh fruits native to Vegitasei. It tasted like sherry, and was as thick as tree sap.

"Tell me," Bardock said.

"There were those that had practiced human alchemy. Few survived. Except for those like the brother's Elric, of which the Full Metal Alchemist was one. The two of them had been an interesting case study. They worked at Central, under my commanding officer Colonel Mustang, but in a different unit. I was in research. I didn't see them much, but there were some missions where I saw them in action," she said.

"You had mentioned their abilities during training," said Lyssra. Bardock nodded, acknowledging this would be a tale for another time.

"But Edward Elric had traversed time. Due to an encounter with his father Hoenheim. He glimpsed the future of our world where there was a Great War, and things called Zeppelins bombed our towns and cities. Few others had traversed and mastered the element of time, but Hoenheim was one."

"And the others?" asked Lyssra.

"An imperial British scientist by the name of Wells also had. Some of our top men had done so as well, but that research was as top secret as Human alchemy and the creation of Philosopher stones. Such knowledge was kept from the public. So it wasn't a surprise when I arrived in the 'future' of my world and found all knowledge of Alchemy forgotten and relegated to myth and quackery," she sighed, draining the rest of her ylavorian.

Bardock tore off another hunk of meat from the bones with sharp teeth. Chewing he swallowed thoughtfully, holding the bone in the hand his chin rested on. His scar shifted with the muscles gliding under his jaw. Finally he sighed, "Yes, such is the fate of all dangerous science. I cannot traverse time physically but I see the future myself. One of a few who are cursed with such abilities."

"Clairvoyance," she nodded.

"When my team raided planet Carnivore I was struck by one of the shaman of that world. Ever since I have spells where my mind is transported in a dream state to the future. I can see what might be, based on the present time. It allowed me to see that the Destroyers would come. It even allowed me to see the destruction of my world at Freiza's hand. Brolli alone believed me and saved our race. But I also saw a time when our race would all but perish, save five of us," he shuddered.

"In my world there were only 2 full blooded Saiyans. Prince Vegeta, and Son Goku," she said.

"My son," said Bardock quietly. "Would that we had his power on our side here."

"Radditzu said we should leave him. I offered to go in his place. But I'm puzzled why Napa didn't insist on informing Prince Vegeta…"

"It was better that way," Bardock said. "To discover him alive in your universe gave us hope he might still exist in this one."

"But tell us more about time travel," said Lyssra. "And how it was arrived at in your time."

"It was pure theory. But space and time, physics were being researched by the King's own top men and women. Not all of them were from the Kingdom. Many were from Imperial Britain," she said.

"Many empires on your world?" said Lyssra.

" Britain, ruled by the Queen, on which the sun never set. The Ottoman, who ruled from Istanbul to Asia Minor and our allies under the rule of Catharine the Great, in the land of the Russ, which stretched from the ester holdings past Ishballa, and the great Siber," she nodded.

"We had only one empire under Idsar. The royal families consolidated power, till those of Vejitasei came," Lyssra said, fiddling with her goblet.

"That explains how you came to be in the world you left if you say your technology was so backward," Bardock nodded. "This is what I said before."

"Time travel," she said. "The world I came from was in another time. Radditzu picked me out of a point in my world's future, as you said, Bardock."

"Time travel is dangerous and physically impossible," Lyssra snorted. "It was outlawed by King Cold. Tampering with destiny was seen as a coward's way out. That's why the Destroyers were looked down on."

"The Destroyers were dimensional travelers," she said.

"And time travelers. As I hypothesized, they must have gone back to a point in your world's history where we didn't have the technology to fight them," Bardock grunted triumphantly.

"It still seems crazy to realize that," she shivered.

"Think about it, your world was one of empires divided against each other. Wouldn't it stand to reason it was a better time to invade your dimension then in its future? To take what they wanted when Alchemy was still viable?" asked Bardock. "You say they used talisman like yours. If they had first gone to the time when Radditzu had picked you out of, where the Z fighters were alive, they wouldn't have gotten anything. So they picked a time when alchemy was at its peak."

"I see what you mean. And not only that, some of the alchemists were studying isolation of the element of time. Hoehneheim Elric and others had worked alongside physicists… non-alchemists to study its ebb and flow. Yet only he and a few others in Imperial Britain had succeeded in mastering it."

"So somehow this time travel catapulted you, your husband and children into your world's future," she nodded.

"Yes, so we could follow the Destroyers and determine where they came from. Some of us theorized it was from a point in Earth's future. In which there were things like televisions, automobiles, space ships, and the like. Where there was something called an 'Internet' and people used 'cell phones'. And most homes were round dwellings like beehives with all manner of things that you could derive from capsules. But others of us were sure they were from an alien world."

"Humph, and you were bewildered," Lyssra said.

"Why?" Bardock asked.

"I couldn't understand a WORD of what anyone was saying," Tomic grimaced.

"Why not? Surely you could learn…" he trailed off.

"We didn't have scouters with UVT circuits," Tomic looked witheringly at him.

"Dear," Lyssra sighed as Bardock gave an uncomfortable grunt.

"As you were saying," he mumbled, his cheeks flushed pink.

"My husband gave my children to me and tried to escape. The team that we led was composed of Commander Stellari, Professor Wells, Hoenheim Elric, and several others. Even though Elric had been shunned and presumed dead he was 'pardoned' so he could work on this. Despite his sons rejection. But in this new 'reality' the Destroyers hadn't reckoned on the world's ability to defend itself. There was a battle, and most of us didn't survive. The people of my world's future arrested those that remained as the Destroyers escaped. My children were saved by two of them."

"Earth's Special Forces," Lyssra confirmed. Bardock saw her nod.

"Yes. Yamcha and Krillen. I was still trying to escape and free my husband, but I was 'arrested' by the inhabitants of West City. Nobody spoke my language and I couldn't read any of his or her written word. Little did I know that it was because my language wasn't spoken for at least a century in that region?"

"Your language again," Bardock laughed. "Sorry but I find it amusing to think that language is a barrier considering we Saiyans can master most speech with or without scouters."

"They kept insisting I was from Westmar Germanic province. I had no clue what this 'German' was. The language I spoke was that of the Empire of Fuhrer Bradley, of Prussia," she laughed.

"The conquerors had obliterated it naturally," Bardock surmised.

"Humph, yes. Somehow they found someone who could speak my language, and soon their scientists determined that I wasn't from this time. I was forever trapped in their future. The Destroyers had the only other means of time travel, their dimensional devices, and use of them was forbidden. So the only alternative was to make a life with my sons in that time. I divulged all I knew of the Destroyers to their King, and worked for Capsule Corporation. There was so much I had to learn of the new science. I never mastered Japanese though. Fortunately they spoke my language and published books in British, a language I COULD read somewhat."

"How did you cross the path of Bardock's elder son?" Lyssra asked. "Tell me from your point of view."

"Yes do tell me, I'm curious to see how my son handled your first encounter," Bardock chuffed with amusement.

"The Destroyers were suddenly popping up again. The Z fighters were trying to stop them when they could. I helped Bulma Briefs develop a means of detecting their 'philosopher talisman' that they used to harness their awful mental powers. The latest trace was near the house of son Goku, the most powerful of the Earth's Special Forces. There I saw Napa and Radditzu. I had learned of Saiyans because of my encounter with the Prince."

"The Prince alive in your dimension. I scarcely believed it," Lyssra drew in her breath.

"The existence of parallel universes is well established as fact," said Bardock, interrupting them. "I should know. Considering the research unit that investigated hyper warps."

"I know you think 'alchemy' is mostly mumbo jumbo hiding a real discipline, but you know it works," Tomic glared at him.

"Alchemy is merely hyper-focused specialized telekinesis. Manipulation of mental and natural battle power to shape matter from an atomic structure," Bardock said. "At least from my observations of the Destroyer's files regarding your time period."

"And from studying my powers, correct," she said wryly, glaring at him across his table.

He held out his goblet for Lyssra to fill from the large pitcher of ylavorian. Taking a sip to clear his parched throat he said, "Well, you do have a high facility for telekinesis. And it specifies in the reorganization of molecular bonds. Spontaneous reformation of matter that you claim such as the 'full metal' alchemist is capable of is reorganization of matter from a subatomic level."

"Not every alchemist can transmute without a circle," she said.

"Circles and the like must be complex mental channeling capabilities to master the art of focusing latent physical energy and subjecting it to human mental command. Your 'philosopher's stones' were matter energy regulators. Quite intriguing how you were able to wield such dangerous forces that most civilizations would balk," Bardock surmised, wiping his lip with the back of his hand.

"Most Saiyan technology seems rudimentary and uncluttered of devices," she shrugged, waving a hand around to indicate the interior of the house.

"We use our physical powers well without it. Save that what is necessary for space travel, food synthesis and other necessities. But seriously, manipulating environments to the artificial level on our OWN worlds makes no sense. Except using it to purge a planet for our 'customers'," said Bardock. "Waste of energy and abuse of technology. You know it isn't the answer to everything."

"The world in which I left, and the time wasn't unlike yours, but we believed Alchemy was the answer to everything," she said. Lyssra folded her arms, sitting down next to Bardock. He reached over and pulled her to sit on his knee in the big chair he leaned back in. Small stools and two large chairs flanked the round table, loaded with platters of food.

Since one large chair was left vacant, and Bardock sat in the other, the two stools were the only place left for the two females to sit. Lyssra had whispered to her that it was Saiyan custom, since the females often scurried about replenishing the food for the males. Besides, sitting in a male's lap was considered the norm.

"Then your future proved that 'technology' held a similar promise," Lyssra said quietly, shifting in Bardock's lap as he wrapped his tail around her waist.

"Odd that you developed any technology," said Tomic with an amused smile.

"It was adapted from those that we conquered. We only took what was needed. As for this 'time travel' it's highly risky. Causes considerable damage to the structure of reality. That which is used for space travel is enough," Bardock said, accepting the berries that Lyssra was feeding him one by one. A look of fondness crossed her face as he settled her to lean against him, his arm across her back. She rested crosswise across his lap, contentment filling her countenance.

"And yet you used your' technology' to achieve a goal that was perfected in my 'backward' century," she said. "We made chimeras. But Human alchemy was expressly forbidden."

"Human is relative," Bardock said quietly. "If not for that forbidden technology you'd be dead."

"And I'm grateful. But it does suffice to say there's no chance of me being returned to my own time and place?" Tomic asked, swirling her goblet. Liquid sloshed around the brim. Lysrra indicated the pitcher, and Tomic helped herself to pouring more beverages for all of them.

"Your universe is only one of many alternatives," he said quietly. "Your scientist Heisenberg put it best with his uncertainty principle."

"I had read his research and found it annoying," she snorted. "He was a cocky son of a bitch. Denouncing Alchemy as charlatans' work and dangerous undertakings."

"Your alchemy has done little to help your world, save tinkering with forces you have no business dealing with. With such weak mental capacity," snorted Bardock. "Perhaps if you'd focused on channeling the mental abilities towards controlling energy and telepathic functions you'd have stood a chance against your Destroyers."

"Maybe. They achieved what we did not," she said.

"They are indeed your descendents," he said. "From a probable future time later on in another sidebar of your universe. I had studied their sudden emergence into our universe, the one you inhabit now. Frieza knew they were from another universe, trying to somehow make their way into other realities. But your dabbling in 'temporal' alchemy sealed your universe's own fate."

"Which you Saiyans were all too eager to exploit," she snorted.

"We do what we must to survive, just as your species does," Bardock said.

"What was that about survival?" Radditzu interrupted. They glanced up to see him carrying a large beast around his shoulders. Behind him he dragged the carcass of a boar like creature along the front step. Tomic leapt up at the same time Lyssra did, rushing over towards him.

"Um do you need help with that?" she asked.

"You've begun without me? For shame. I've been tracking these two beasts and you've been stuffing your faces," he grunted, holding out the one beast towards Lyssra to take.

"You take so damn long, what do we do, starve?" Bardock growled, glancing over his shoulder.

"Perhaps. Are they boring you with their babble, Tomic-chan?" he purred, turning his gaze to Tomic standing nervously there. She held out a hand, wondering if she had to accept the large carcass he shouldered.

"I guess we should be grateful you brought enough homes for US as well as you and your mate," Bardock said. "I guess you do have SOME manners, whelp."

"For shame father, in front of my mate," Radditzu laughed, snaring Tomic in one arm and steadying his burden with the other. He strode towards the kitchen, and then hung his kill on a large tenterhook next to the one that Lyssra had set his other kill on.

He reached for the knife she tossed to him, pulling Tomic to stand next to him. "Well, get on with it, and sit down like a civilized Saiyan, or I'll doubt that you've retained ANY etiquette at all!" Bardock called from the table.

"You forget custom yourself," he snorted, cutting into the prey in a y incision to reach into the chest of the beast. Tomic almost threw up when he cut out the heart and liver from the chest, lapping the blood from it.

"In honor of those who came before," he called, handing the liver to Bardock.

"My thanks," he nodded.

"And the best for you love. Representing what I give you to your charge," Radditzu said, holding up the heart he had torn out of the chest of his larger kill. He leaned down and bit into it, bloods staining his lips. Then he held it before Tomic, his black eyes gleaming expectantly.

Bardock and Lyssra were nibbling the fresh liver between them, alternating bites and staring at Tomic. Nervously she leaned over and sank her teeth into the soft flesh of the heart, tasting iron blood. Part of her felt sick while the rest tingled with expectation and hunger. On the ship she didn't eat much uncooked meat, preferring the roasted fare. Most of the females refrained from raw meat, since there wasn't much to go around on the ship. Only once or twice had she eaten fresh kill, raw and bloody, and the banquet was the second time only. Slowly she chewed the tough cardiac muscle, letting it roll on her tongue. The more she swallowed the more she realized that her body craved each morsel.

"You like?" Radditzu asked.

She nodded, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. Here she was eating the heart of a fresh kill and liking it. To her horror she couldn't stop from taking more bites after Radditzu. Together they held the organ, feasting on it till they were licking blood from one another's fingers. It dawned on her that it was the equivalent of giving chocolates and flowers to a lover during Valentine's Day.

"Shall we cook the meat?" asked Lyssra.

"No, I'm too hungry. I'll eat it raw, and hope that you still have room for some of the rest, precious one," Radditzu said, licking his lips and glancing at Tomic.

"I can eat a bit," she said quietly, letting him lick the blood from her fingers. Shock poured over her, realization hitting only minutes after what she had just done. Instinct had overridden reason. Of course she was half Saiyan, and eating raw meat was part of their diet. Nevertheless the human side of her reeked with disgust.

"To the table, you two," Lyssra called.

* * *


	9. Wedding Gifts

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Full metal alchemist. Funimation brings us these master works of anime on DVD. Toriyama created DBZ, and Full Metal Alchemist belongs to its own creators. I can only claim responsibility for the plot and the character of Tomic, Parsnip, Fermi, Bohr, Merlot, Cabernet and other fan characters here. The only pay I get is your reviews so please keep them coming! And my thanks to those who have already reviewed! Kudos and hugs to you!_

**Payment in Full **

**_Wedding Presents and other Nasty Surprises _**

**

* * *

**

Bodily her lifted her up and shifted her so her front faced his. Hanging arms around his neck she grabbed two handfuls of his black waterfall to cling to him. Tugging his head to the side she covered his mouth in a kiss before she lost her nerve. Instincts told her clearly what he wanted, and she was afraid she would refuse him if she thought too much about it.

Although she wanted him badly, she felt considerable reservations. Radditzu kicked open the door to what was presumably a bedchamber, and then turned to kick it shut. Glancing around the abundance of his mane she barely glimpsed the layout in mid kiss. Tongues slid past one another in a dance he learned and mastered well. Before when they had sex had somehow superimposed Stan, her estranged husband onto Radditzu's features. What frightened her now was that she couldn't remember what her husband's eyes looked like.

"So does this mean you're taking me around the world?" she asked.

"Exactly WHAT does that mean? Another human colloquialism?" he chuffed.

Radditzu pressed her to what felt like a bed of animal furs or leather of the softest chamois quality. Freeing one hand from her death grip on his hair she ran fingertips over it. Indeed it was soft downy leather covering what were a firm yet comfortable surface. Radditzu rested the full weight of his body on her hips. To her astonishment it felt delicious, not crushing. Her hands reached up to grab his sides, then run down his thighs, digging her nails into them. Around her waist her tail was still firmly hitched. However she felt something brushing over her thighs and bare skin exposed by armor.

"I don't know how," she whispered. "How you do this?"

"I'll show you," he whispered, bringing his face close. "It is far more savage and passionate then I dared attempt when you were frailer. But now…"

"If that was not savage, I cannot imagine," she gasped, digging her nails into his flesh.

"Yes, that's the idea," he snarled, tearing down at the fastenings of her armor. He rolled off her, and then urgently jerked at her clothes. To her astonishment he ripped the armored pieces off, nearly snapping the breastplate in half in his mad frenzy to get at her. Rolling him over with a leg between his, she pinned him under her with both hands shackling his wrists. She sat down hard on his pelvis, emphasizing she wanted a taste of control.

Dark eyes glanced up at her in amusement and arousal. His muscles strained against hers but Radditzu didn't fight her. She leaned down, burying her face in his neck towards the bite she had made with human teeth. At the moment her teeth touched the bare skin, they sank like a hot knife through butter, eliciting a snarl and loud moan rumbling through and under her. Thick viscous blood surged through the connection, crackling with energies. A potent iron smell burned in her nostrils, awakening other senses. A musk odor wafted up, far stronger than any exuded by the males.

In one piece she removed his armor, regretting getting off of him to do so. Hunger filled her entire being, wanting to dominate and crush the male under her in a shower of bites and kisses. Once his flesh was as bare as hers was, she realized that she still had her armored skirt on. Radditzu gently stroked his finger along her tail, causing electrical spasms to nearly incapacitate her. "This is the proper way to touch another' tail without causing undue harm."

"It's almost painful," she shuddered.

"You may touch me in the same manner," he whispered, dragging her hand to his.

Smooth umber fur a few shades lighter than his abundance of hair glided under her fingers. The texture of her own fur was similar, but darker, more in keeping with her own hair. Drowning in sensations she shuddered, letting him have the upper hand to flip and pin her. Soon they rolled over, tails flailing and fingers wrestling for domination on the massive bed. Only mere glimpses of it did she take before her field of view was dominated by his face again. Those bottomless eyes bored into her soul, in turn holding her gaze.

"You're mine, always and forever Tomic. My bonded mate for this existence and the next," Radditzu growled.

"Yours?" she whispered. "How?"

"As equals," he whispered.

"Only because I'm Saiyan?"

"That is the only way," he whispered. Anger filled her and suddenly she gave him a rough shove that pushed him off of her. Rolling on the floor he grunted, blinking up at her. She curled up in a ball, shaking as the tail she fought to control flailed uncontrollably.

"Bastard," she sobbed.

"If you reject me, us, then you'll die," Radditzu said. "I warned you that you had no conception of what you were doing when you bit me that day. Every warrior must prove his or her worth. You have done so and more!"

"Just stay away from me, I should hate you for doing this to me!"

"Doing WHAT? Making you stronger? Able to never be weak again?"

"I never was," she whispered, blinking away tears.

"You made a bargain to ensure the safety of your children. Yourself in Kakkarot's place," Radditzu said, hauling himself to kneel by the bed. She felt the shifting of it when he sat down, extending his hand to touch her. She flinched, feeling stung by his touch that was now like poison.

"How did you know?"

"Our minds are linking even now. A biological bond that extends to the instinctive minds," he explained.

"So I'll have no privacy?"

"You only see what you wish me to see. That thought was uppermost in your mind when you threw me away. Despite what you might observe between me and my father, blood is important in our culture."

"You'd betray your own brother, trick him," she said, concentrating and sending mental images of Goku's tale into Radditzu's thoughts.

"Is that what happened…" he whispered.

"Yes," she nodded. "The 'you'... the Radditzu that existed in my universe would have killed his own nephew to prove a point."

"I see," he said quietly, moving his hand away. "But you forget that version of me that you showed me so graphically had lost every reason for existence, save that of revenge. He must have lost his bonded mate or had none."

"Why did you never find a mate before me?" she whispered.

"You wish to know the true answer?" he asked.

"Why? Tell me?"

"Because many feared that they were not worthy of one with my looks," he laughed. "I was considered quite a catch."

"No doubt. So why have the urge to screw me? Because I was the only remotely female thing resembling a Saiyan?"

"Saiyan females are desired for their ability to bear young. Such hips beg of fertile ground to plant seed, and your other features are well suited for this task," he purred.

"I'm not considered attractive by human standards. Most humans…"

"Are idiots," he mumbled. "There are few Saiyan females built as you are."

"So I'm attractive for a Saiyan?"

"Indeed," he murmured. "Though to your foolish humans all of us are rather repulsive because of our hulking frames, and nature of our hair."

"Mmm, tell me more of this," she whispered, heart warming again to him. If they were stuck together she could at least enjoy this part because he was warming to her.

Radditzu rolled her over, then pounced on her. Laughing she released her inhibitions and let her instincts take over. Soon they were merged in tangle of hair, skin and flailing tails. Expertly he lured her, while she evaded him. Pure passion was under girded by loneliness filling the ache growing inside for a time.

"Mmm, let yourself go to the instinct. Give into it," he rumbled with a base vibration as primal as a lion's roar. Fingernails dug into his already scarred chest, adding to the scratches and bites all over his body. Before she knew what was happening she tasted his blood in her mouth from the multiple nips she had given him.

* * *

Days passed in a frenzy of eating and lovemaking for the new couple. Radditzu rarely left her company, except to find food or take her hunting with him. True to their words, they never strayed more than ten feet before the long hunger would overtake either one, making them physically ill to be alone.

By the end of the rutting phase, Tomic felt happy beyond words. A tiny part of her mind felt guilty for somehow betraying the memory of her past life. Indeed the memories of her previous existence grew dim in comparison with the rainbow of sensations provided by her Saiyan body. The only recollections that burned equally bright were the faces of her twins, Fermi and Bohr. Memories of playing and hanging on her arms, and that of Son Goku.

_His face laughed in her mind, giving her that enigmatic smile. Chichi leaned down and helped her to sling either son over her hips as she did with Goten. Together they schlepped the piles of laundry into the Son Household morning after morning. Her days consisted of assisting Chichi with copious amounts of cooking and laundry, followed by tutoring Gohan in his studies. Because of her mastery of chemistry, Chichi suggested she could stay and be paid to be Gohan's private tutor to get him up to speed so he could attend college. Videl often spent the night with them, sharing a room with the Alchemist. Gohan had the spare room, while Goten shared a room with the twins. A small home was filled to bursting when the Son family had opened their home to her without question. Rather than live at Capsule, she chose to reside with them, in a less threatening surrounding._

_On the days she wasn't there, she was often helping develop plastics at Capsule, in an effort to learn the new sciences of the time. Between the two locations with Gohan and her twins she picked up much of their culture. While she wasn't a Z fighter, she learned much in the way of sparring from Chichi. This was because Goku's time was tied up with her twins and his son Goten. Countless hours were spent in the meadow with Videl and Chichi, trading blows between hanging up laundry and cooking the mammoth amounts of food. Because Chichi was overprotective of Gohan, she had suggested Videl move into the house like one of the family. It made for a rather cramped living space, but Tomic didn't mind. It somehow compensated for that aching hole left by her estranged husband._

"Curse them and bless them for helping me remember what I once was," she whispered, sitting up in the night. She hugged herself, the dreams cold water tossed over her week of intoxication.

"You're awake?" said a female voice. She blinked, fingering the bed in worry.

"Where's Radditzu?" she gasped.

"Out hunting with his father," Lyssra chuckled. She placed the tray of fruit and nuts by the starving demi Saiyan who shivered.

"Where… how…"

"The rut's over," Lyssra said. "And none too soon. If it continued any longer there would be no more food in the house!"

"Lyssra, did you have any children before you met Bardock?" she asked.

"Before I met him? Heh, well if you consider being taken captive by Nappa meeting him," she muttered. "I was a gift especially chosen for him, by Nappa for 'good service'. Luckily Bardock chose me because he saw the specs for my intelligence. Turles had no need for me because I was too willful and too intelligent. All the smarter females became what you see now. Bardock was good to me, but I still…"

"Children?"

"Two daughters and a son," she whispered. "They serve the royal house on Idsarsei."

"Are the Idsarjins slaves?"

"Not the royal. The Idsarjin aren't adverse to selling the lower classes to Saiyans in exchange for food. One of the reasons we have such good relations is that they protect and train us, and we provide them with concubines and servants, and food. Together we find new worlds to grow food for our populations, as well as…"

"Lyssra, you didn't answer my question," she whispered.

"I have pictures of them, and they see me whenever I'm at the Palace," she said. "My daughters were given to General Radicchio, and my son serves. This is why it's so hard with what's to come."

"Being?"

"Yours and my first assignments. In a day or so we'll train with our mates. Then in the appropriate time we'll receive our first missions from our team leaders. We're supposed to assist our mates in whatever they do."

"Assist our mates? I thought I'd be working for Bardock!"

"Your powers are quite unique. It seems Nappa has approved you joining Radditzu on one of their missions to search for the Prince. But to do so, they must barter for information," she said.

"Barter?" Tomic panted, lips curling away from fangs in disgust.

"Even though they have refrained from it, they seek out planets to sell. Small worlds that have primitive life forms. The Zelbranians need them for raw materials and colonies for their population is bursting at the seems. And we need new outposts to fight our upcoming conflict against Freiza's brother and sister," said Bardock quietly with a hint of sorrow in his dark eyes.

"What war? I thought Master Brolli was keeping them off our backs?" Tomic asked.

"Brolli's insane," Lyssra whispered. "You've been assigned to Napa team for a very specific purpose. Since Radditzu's your mate, you're in a very precarious position. There aren't many loyal to Vegetasei. With what you know of the alternate universe you're a big source of information that might lead them to finding him in this universe."

"So I'm their information bank?"

"As well as their material's scientist. You do as Radditzu says and it will be fine," she whispered.

"What if he calls me to destroy intelligent beings? Will I have to kill?" she asked, although she knew the terrible answer already.

"Must all die? It's… its It's a waste," asked Tomic. Although she wanted to say killing was wrong, she knew better than to draw undue attention to herself. They must not suspect she still retained a good portion of her humanity. Nevertheless with each passing week another shred of it evaporated into the mists of her past life in a universe far away.

"You can sell them as slaves," Bardock said, standing in the doorway. Both females whirled at the sound of his somber voice. He fixed them in his bottomless black stare. Both folded arms rested across his sleeveless green chest plate. Long muscular legs were encased in grey trousers, covering the tops of his boots.

"That hardly seems like a suitable alternative," Tomic shook her head. She twisted her lips into a disgusted scowl.

Leaning close so her shoulder touched Tomic's, Lyssra placed her hand overtop of Tomic's. She licked her lips, carefully choosing her next words, "I know your revulsion to killing, but you can select the best and strongest and submit them for pets or servants."

"I agree that's better then killing them outright, but some people would rather die then live in the service of another," Tomic protested. A hard lump formed in her throat from the struggle to hold back her horror. How could she have been so foolish to delude herself into thinking that Saiyans in this universe were any different from her own? Even though King Vegeta no longer ruled, and Frieza had perished under a combined attack of Brolli and others, old habits died hard. Perhaps purging planets was the only way of life any of them knew.

"Think of it this way," Bardock cleared his throat. He strode into the midst of them, standing over Tomic's bed. Lyssra scooted over to give him room to sit down on her other side. Bracketed by both beings, Tomic literally felt squeezed into the one narrow path she most loathed taking. Killing Ishballans seemed one thing, while wholesale destruction for the purpose of stronger beings pushing out lesser ones seemed intolerable.

"I cannot be expected to do this. I fully intended to work for you as an assistant, Bardock," she swallowed hard, blinking at both Lyssra, then her 'father in law'.

Bardock sighed, "Look, your values are different, but not all Saiyans kill just for the hell of it. Wasting resources might be something Nappa or others do. But not me. You could think of it this way. Chilla and Frosta would easily dominate these worlds. You'd be doing them a favor by killing them yourself."

"So I'm just supposed to exterminate a civilization?" Tomic asked. She glanced down at her feet, playing with the soft silk of the gown that Radditzu had given her days before, during their rut.

"You are free to choose your own methods. And you need not destroy them outright. Only those that stand in your way," Bardock further persisted. Any method to put a spin on it fell flat, judging by the tight line Tomic's lip pressed into.

"So do I consider the native inhabitants as vermin to be cleared?" asked Tomic. "Or can I let them live if they're not threat. That's what you're saying? I can't just go blow cities to smithereens. They might… have useful technology."

"Some of the planets might already be cleared," said Bardock. "Please, you can do however you want. You might not even be required to do so. But if you don't, millions more will die."

"Often times we take artifacts and technology, sending them to a museum on Archalisei for study," said Lyssra.

"You have to understand that it's what is expected of you. There isn't any room for squeamishness. Like it or not, your actions reflect on your family," Bardock said sternly.

"You're a soldier, you know the risks," said Lysrra.

Tomic inhaled deeply, letting her chest rise and fall. Flatly she stated, "So, to save billions, I have to slaughter thousands?"

"It's a fair trade," Bardock said. "I'm not without mercy. But you have no choice. It's either that or risk Brolli discovering our plot, and your own death."

"So, I don't have to kill everything, right?" she whispered.

"Only the life forms that fight back or pose a danger to you or the contract. If they surrender to you willingly they can live. To serve the populace that will be located there," Bardock said. "That's what I choose. And that will be enough."

"How do I decide who lives, and who dies?" Tomic swallowed hard.

"It's up to you to study them," Bardock said. "That's where my team comes in. We scout ahead. But my team will be occupied with another task. To cover for your true work. It takes four to accomplish the job assigned to Napa. You're the fourth one. The quartet of small yellow suns in the Epsilon segment. At least four habitable planets. Three have known major civilizations. My team will be surveying them first, and then moving on to the next quadrant to survey next. And clear any of Freiza's spies."

"I feel sick," Tomic whispered, hugging her stomach.

"But it won't be for much longer. Not if the plan works," Bardock said.

"Who are the brains behind this?" she shivered.

"Presumably Napa, but in reality, it's Turles," said Bardock with a wry grin. " Napa's not known for intelligence. That's why he has Radditzu at his right hand."

"So your son thinks for him?" shivered Tomic.

At this statement, Bardock threw back his head and laughed. Lyssra smirked slightly, glancing knowingly at her mate. Once he had calmed Bardock squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Now I suggest you keep your reservations to yourself. I know it sickens you, but the alternative is death for billions yet unborn. At the hands of two tyrants that make Freiza look benevolent."

Tomic clenched her teeth, shrugging off his shoulder. Shaking his head, Bardock glanced frustrated at Lyssra. Automatically Bardock's mate set a plate of peeled fruit, white and fibrous like coconut. For a few minutes Tomic sat silently chewing on the food that Lyssra had brought for her. Part of the nausea she realized was from lack of food, but the rest was her own revulsion.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, and that you've given me a second chance to live. But you must understand that to humans, killing outright is just… wrong."

"Didn't you colonize other lands on your planet in order to give your race more room to live?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, but…"

"How is that different from what we do? The weak die and the strong survive. You yourself speak much of evolution. Yet when it comes to Saiyans, why hold back your nature?" Bardock asked.

"I guess I see things differently having been taken from my time, into my world's future. The Earth I lived on was united under one government. I lived that way for at least five years before I ran across Napa and Radditzu. Believe me, your ways and mine are not that different, but being asked to follow orders blindly again is hard once you have seen peacetime," Tomic said.

"This is only temporary," Lyssra said.

"From the preliminary reports, the four planets in this assignment are all civilizations that are far primitive in comparison to Saiyan civilization. They don't possess the capabilities of space flight. Two of them are war torn, the beings on the edge of destroying themselves. One of them is much like the Earth you left, controlled by major corporations. The last is quite similar, with life forms almost humanoid in appearance. If not for differences in other species it could almost be like your earth," said Bardock, handing Tomic an electronic slate filled with statistics.

"You see that all four planets are ruled by dictators or kingdoms and have suffered major wars and pollution. These two here have come close to destroying each other. You can't claim that it could be any worse under Saiyan rule. At least they'd all be fed and provided for," said Lyssra.

"Why?"

"The Prince's freedom will be paid for by these worlds. Once they are under Androni rule, they'll be colonies for the Androns to live on, and they'll perform research on them. Many of the unused portions of the planets will be zoned for habitat and recreational use," Bardock said.

"The Androni are scientists. They like to study other cultures. Also they enjoy natural unspoiled wilderness like we Saiyans do. They'll protect them from themselves," said Lyssra.

"I'm supposed to be doing them a favor?"

"Two of the planets have traces of powerful beings that act as guardians. My team did a preliminary investigation with scout orbiters," Bardock said.

"Naturally Nappa and Cabernet would be responsible for those two planets. You and Radditzu would take the others that were less of a difficulty," Lyssra explained, glancing around Tomic's shoulder.

"This one solar system looks almost exactly like my earth," she whispered. "Is that deliberate?"

"The studies on these four systems was curtailed before the rebellion against Freiza, before Brolli worked out a tentative stalemate," said Bardock. "A gross miscalculation was made. At least two children were sent from Vegetasei to purge the four. One was heard back from, and provided the data you see, before he was killed by one of the four civilizations."

"They're all within sixteen light years of each other," said Tomic, pressing buttons to take in all the data. Upon the slate flickered information about a double star system, a single and two others. A shiver of déjà vu came over her.

"Are you all right?" Lyssra asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"One of these planets is almost EXACTLY like Earth," she said. "This isn't a coincidence is it, Bardock?"

"No, it isn't," he said quietly. "This universe has events that have happened with frightening parallelism, twenty years behind the one of your origin. If that's the case, then you understand why you and Radditzu were chosen for this mission?"

"Good god, Goku… Kakkarot was one of them, wasn't he?" she shivered.

Bardock sighed, getting down on his knees before her. " If there's any chance in hell my son's still alive, you might be the one to find him. If you do manage to find him, you can convince him to join us. With his power on our side, we could crush anyone who opposed us. I read Radditzu's report about your world and the powerful fighters there. And I've seen in my visions what could happen in this universe."

"But he won't go for it," she whispered.

"Maybe not if Radditzu goes. But if you go, you know him. And you've been with him in the other universe. But say nothing of this to anyone," Bardock whispered.

"I'll consider it," she nodded. Bardock kissed her forehead, resting his hand on her shoulders.

"I knew you would. Don't despair; you'll soon realize it's the only way. You're helping the generations yet unborn. Who will live without fearing any of the Ice-jin dynasty."

"Under the rule of the true Prince of Saiyans?" she said with a lump in her throat.

"Exactly," Bardock said, getting up. A bleeping sounded on his scouter, and he grumbled.

"Excuse me," he said. Lyssra had sat there the whole time, rubbing her arms. She hugged her body, quaking spasmodically.

"I'm going to throw up," she whispered once Bardock had left.

"I'm sorry, for what it's worth," said Lyssra quietly.

"Please, just leave me be," she whispered. Lyssra nodded, and left her alone in the room. Tomic clenched her stomach, sobbing as she hugged herself. Promptly she retched anything that she had eaten. Shakily she grabbed the scouter, and it fell to the floor with a smash. Tomic huddled on the floor in a miserable position.

* * *


	10. No alternatives but duty

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Full metal alchemist. Funimation brings us these master works of anime on DVD. Toriyama created DBZ, and Full Metal Alchemist belongs to its own creators. I can only claim responsibility for the plot and the character of Tomic, Parsnip, Fermi, Bohr, Merlot, Cabernet and other fan characters here. The only pay I get is your reviews so please keep them coming! And my thanks to those who have already reviewed! Kudos and hugs to you!_

**Payment in Full **

**_No Alternative But Duty_ **

**

* * *

**

Hours of dark dreamless sleep elapsed. For a long time she didn't move, glad that Lyssra or Bardock had honored her request for solitude. All the blinds were drawn on her side of the dwelling because she could see very little light in the dimness. Judging from the softness under her, and the blankets she realized she had somehow been transferred to the bed. Turning on her side she saw the mess of her vomit had been cleaned. Someone had left another tray of food.

Feminine light footsteps tapped in the hallway. A knock sounded on the door, followed by a female voice, "Won't you come out? You've slept through most of the day, and into the next!"

"I feel sick," she whispered. "Just let me be. Unless I'm ordered elsewhere…"

"You have to eat. You don't want to lose your strength do you?" Lyssra asked.

"Please go away," Tomic sat flatly, turning over on her side.

"As you wish," echoed Lyssra's sad reply. Tomic noticed the ring of genuine concern in the voice of Bardock's new mate. Both women trusted one another implicitly having gone through the grinding mill of training on board ship. Rarely had they spent time apart, sharing bunks and meals in proximity.

Unfortunately pleasing Lyssra was not incentive enough to rouse Tomic from her self imposed exile. She left the tray of food untouched, welcoming the empty gnawing hunger causing her to be painfully weak. Guilt flooded her waking thoughts, and she welcomed death by starvation at that moment. As if a hunger strike would be of any use in this dimension, she harshly laughed to herself.

In the silence of the household she could hear various sounds of metal clattering on metal from the kitchen area. Other faint rustles of paper suggested Bardock was shuffling his notes to transfer to computer. Oddly enough Bardock preferred scribing things down by hand instead of speaking into a scouter computer bank directly. Few Saiyans liked dealing with any more technology then necessary. All food was freshly hunted or collected, at least all food that Third Classes ate.

Her acute Saiyan hearing picked up two voices, one Bardock's the other Lyssra's. They whispered of concerns and reservations. Still the dribble of liquid and the soft slaps of plates on the wooden tables indicated that they were eating lunch or an early dinner.

"She clearly said she would perform the mission," Bardock grumbled.

"She still feels ill."

"She won't come out. I don't think you should have told her in that way," said Bardock.

"It was your idea, my love. You could have been much more careful," Lyssra snapped.

"I thought that you'd be best because you're female, and she has a closer affinity to you then to anyone," Bardock grunted.

Lyssra grunted, "You think I'm any happier doing this? Why can't you get that foolish son of yours to put her on some other mission?"

"I have no choice. Radditzu won't allow it any other way. You know what Nappa and Turles would do to me if my son threw a fit? They need FOUR Saiyans on that mission. No more, no less. That's the number of space pods fitted for such a long-range trip. Even with Turles' ship giving them a boost. It takes a year to get there…"

"She's not ready for that mission, and you know it, even though she said yes doesn't mean that she won't have issues with it!" Lyssra snapped. "I'm hardly ready."

"What am I supposed to do? If she won't listen to you, I can't very well change her mind!" sighed Bardock.

"We'll just let her be for a time. There's only another week or so before the ship leaves again so there is hope she might come around," Lyssra said. "Maybe she'll listen to her mate. Speaking of, where's that son of yours?"

"I wish I knew. Damn it," he mumbled.

"Bardock dear, it's been at least two days since he's come back! Not a word either way! And he said he was going out hunting!" Lyssra complained.

"He called earlier on the scouter and said he had a meeting with Lieutenant Commander Nappa," Bardock mumbled. Tomic heard his words muffled by something, then a gasp of someone finishing a long swig of wine or ale.

"Why didn't you TELL me?" Lyssra protested.

"Apologies. He said he'd contact me when he was going to come back…"

"Speak of the devil," Lyssra said as Bardock's scouter bleeped. "I bet that's the loudmouth now."

"You're starting to sound like me," Bardock mumbled. "Proving that mates tend to mimic one another given time. Yes?"

Loud footfalls suddenly crashed, causing a rumble. Two loud male voices boomed through the home, causing Tomic to grit her teeth. One was Radditzu, the other Napa's. She hadn't seen much of the other Saiyan since they first landed on this world, and it was eerie to have the two enemies of her old allies there under one roof. Regardless if they were in another universe.

"Not too shabby," Napa's voice resounded.

"We're honored to have you stop by," Lyssra said. "Refreshment?"

"Go get them something, love. I'll speak to them myself," said Bardock.

"Where is she?" asked Radditzu quietly. "I'm surprised she's not scurrying around…"

"We've got a problem. She does apparently not want to come out of the room. She's been ill for at least two days and wont' eat." Bardock grumbled. Metal and glass rattled indicating beverages were being consumed. Liquid dribbled from one container to another.

"What the hell…" Radditzu snapped. Something slammed hard on a flat surface, causing other metal to clatter. "Why didn't you TELL me?"

"Maybe she's pregnant?" Napa laughed. "Scoundrel."

"She's not. I would smell it if it were so!" Radditzu grumbled at him.

"Well with all due respect you were gone for that period of time. She's YOUR mate," Bardock snapped.

"Is she having female troubles? Should I send my mate to kick her tail?" Nappa laughed.

"Don't you dare," Radditzu mumbled. "I'll speak to her myself. I'm sure that she's just not used to everything which will be expected of her."

"I'll leave you to it," Napa said. "And both of you, remember you gotta report in two more days to Central. We're getting ready to leave for the first leg. And I don't want the Commander chewing my ass red. I get enough from the mate at home!"

"You never did say why you graced us with your presence, since you rarely make house calls before," Bardock said with sarcasm.

"Just checking up on you, and making sure you're still in with the rest of us," Nappa said. "You know if one of us squeals it's all over."

"I am aware of that," said Bardock pointedly. "Considering I'm one of the ones you routinely ask for guidance on this matter."

"Making sure we all remember that's all," said Napa. "So, two days? Get your drek together and report."

"The timeline's moved up?" Lyssra commented.

"That's right pretty. You and your mate will have fun on the job for a change. Get some REAL action instead of that fourth rate stuff," Napa said.

"All right then," Bardock nodded.

"Till later," Napa said. Violent thumps boomed, then faded terminating in a whoosh of exploding ki. She turned over with a rustle of sheets, hearing what sounded like Radditzu's footsteps approaching their room.

"Maybe you should give her what you'd said you would," Lyssra whispered.

"Somehow I don't think it will help much," Bardock mumbled. "I'll be in my lab. Coming Lyssra?"

"Yes," she nodded. Her voice faded, growing distant with her footsteps padding next to the thumps of Bardock's. His walk sounded oddly like Goku's so long ago and far away.

* * *

Tomic saw a square of light on the wall beaming from over one shoulder. Shaggy spiked hair blocked the beam of the afternoon sons, burning with desert tropic intensity. Both of them must be at zenith now, for they were blinding hot even in the shadows of the room. "Precious one, are you in here?"

Tomic made no noise, feigning sleep. She buried her face in the furs, quaking with another wave of nausea. Weight shifted the mattress as he sat on the edge. A tap of something being set down next to him was followed with the tickle of rough fingers over her bared shoulder. Soft breath shivered her skin next, followed by a set of sharp teeth playfully nipping her. Hot tears welled up in eyes tightly squeezed shut. Half of her wondered how he was going to convince her to do what he asked, if what Bardock said was true.

_You knew this would happen, didn't you,_ her mind scolded her. _It was only a matter of time before he'd ask you to kill along with him. He's no different then the Saiyans in the other universe. Only this time you're one of them. One of the mass murderers. A horrible price to pay for your son's freedom._

_Or Goku's_, she added quickly.

"I apologize for not returning sooner, but there was much to be done. I have something for you. You know that I had spoken of bringing something back for you. Already I've given you part of my gift, but it seems the next is overdue," he whispered.

She made no movement, willing her body to be still. More kisses traced up and down her arm, while his hand slid over to caress her breast under the blanket. Tomic desperately wanted to turn over and scream her outrage at him. The sensible part of her pleaded to remain still as a statue, while the instinctual part ached to give into his advances.

"Something to wear when you aren't doing the work given. There is occasion for females to remove their armor and show their sensual sides for their mates that thirst for them. And fine bangles that would look most pretty on you," he purred. Smooth silky fabric traced over her body, followed by hard cold links and beads of what felt like strands of fine stones.

_Is this what I've been reduced to_, she thought. The mate of a murderer. Shaped in his image to be his perfect helpmate for doom. Her heart twisted along with her squirming stomach, aching and wanting to run as far away as she could. A rational logical part whispered words of cold logic. There was no choice. He has no more choice in what he is than you do. Perhaps it will be for the best. Maybe you can find a way to defy them and save the planets that would otherwise be doomed.

"Will you not wake and see how they fit? I'm most anxious to see if they are to your liking," he cooed as softly as his deep voice would allow.

_Get real_, she thought back. Sooner or later she'd be forced to be a dog of their military and add more bodies to her tally. What was a few hundred more to an alchemist who had decimated a whole village by disintegrating them.

Again his voice brought her back to the immediate reality. "Love, why do you lay here in the dark when the air is so ready for hunting? Are you not well or are you angry that I have neglected to return?"

"Where were you," she whispered, voice flat.

"You are angry. I am quite sorry," he whispered, kissing her with small brushes of his lips till he reached her mouth. His large hand turned her over onto her back, leaning over her. Something was placed around her neck and in her lap, feeling of fine things that she had thought she would only see on pleasure slaves.

"You jerk," she choked, letting malice twist her voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I should have," he said. Did he really know what she alluded to?

"Why didn't you tell me what was to happen?" she whispered.

"I know the time here is considerably shorter, but there will be plenty of time to make it up, I swear," he purred, pulling her into a kiss. Tomic didn't respond, simply letting him have his way.

"That's not what I mean," she said as he pulled back.

"Perhaps you worry we shall be separated? I did say you'd be working for me, didn't I?" he said.

"I was assigned to work with your father," she snapped. "What else is there that I wasn't told?"

"Tomic-chan what is this about?" he asked sternly, pulling away.

"You told me things naturally when I was human… and now that this has happened, what I believe?" she shouted. "I don't know WHO'S right and who's wrong?"

"I told you what was necessary at the time. I had NO idea that you'd claim me in the manner in which you did. I did what I had to in order to protect my interests. That has NOTHING to do with us now," he said, voice tight with frustration.

"You're wrong. It has EVERYTHING to do with what's going on," she spat back, slapping his hand away. She pulled off the strands of precious stones and other things he had slipped on her bare neck and arms, throwing them on the floor. Along with the garments that he had lay out for her to see.

"You're angry because you thought I was lying to you, is that it?" he growled, backing away as if the pile of rejected gifts was deadly Saibamen acid.

"Yes damn it!" she yelled. "How do I know what to trust? You do what you must to survive, but is it at any cost? And now you're bribing me with this STUFF?"

"I did NOT deceive you openly, woman," he growled, pushing himself off the bed in anger. His hair crackled with gold energy, and he dropped whatever he had been carrying. With his back to her his fists clenched and opened, digging his nails into his palms. Tomic turned away, curling herself into a tight ball. Her own teeth gnashed together, as her muscles twitched with fear and hatred of what was to come. Was he going to kill her? The loud snarling in his throat suggested it might be the case.

"You shouldn't question my loyalty, woman," he said with a low voice, quivering with thinly veiled rage. "The bond between mates is one that isn't breached lightly."

"If your brother were here, and he did not do as you asked, would you kill him?" asked Tomic.

"What brought THIS on?" he snarled, whirling on her.

"Answer me. If your own brother Kakkarot were here now, and he was supposed to follow your orders, and he refused, would you kill him?" Tomic said, fixing her gaze into his.

"He would be punished," said Radditzu quietly. "Why do you ask?"

"Would your father kill you if you defied him?" she asked.

"It would be wise for him if he didn't," said Radditzu through clenched teeth. "Why the hell do you ask such things?"

"I need to know. For my own peace of mind," she said, averting her gaze.

"Are you afraid that I would kill you if you spoke against me, is that it?" Radditzu said, approaching the bed.

"Yes," she nodded.

"The price for disobedience of a commanding officer is death. You know it as well as I do, Tomic," he answered. Within a few inches of her face he loomed, dark eyes gleaming with suppressed accusation.

He slammed the flat of his hand just beside her head as she backed up against the wall. Tomic blinked, shivering as she glanced up at him. She met his gaze with hers, holding her tongue from saying anything else that might send him over the edge. While she didn't doubt her ability to fight back, she somehow knew it wasn't a good idea. Radditzu's nose almost touched hers as his other hand slid around her neck.

"You cannot change what you are, any more than I can. Are you contemplating defying me?" he asked, slowly tightening his grip on her throat.

Tomic placed both hands on his, steadying herself. She had seen Vegeta do this to Bulma, and hoped it was just a ploy to intimidate her. Judging from the way in which his grip tightened on her neck he was at least trying to scare her into thinking he would choke her. Swallowing hard she quickly blurted out, "No. It would be foolish to do so. But I want to know for the sake of curiosity, so I don't make such a stupid mistake."

"It would be wise if you cast that possibility from your mind," Radditzu snarled, squeezing a bit more tightly, but not enough to crush her windpipe. Brown eyes locked with midnight ones. Radditzu glared into her face, peering into her soul. She wondered if he could read her mind, but felt no fingers reaching to wrest the information. Rather she took in deep breaths, feeling his choke hold slowly release.

"I want to know. Don't I have a right to know the rules and penalties? Is it your right to kill me if I disobey you?" she said quietly.

His hand slid down to lightly caress her breast. Anger faced from his face and he shook his head. Apparently his deep rasping breaths served to calm him as much as hers. "It goes far deeper then that mere thing. Because if such a thing were to happen, both of our lives would be forfeit. Mine for failing to properly initiate you in our ways, and yours for such fool notions."

"I see," she said.

"You've angered me woman. You reject my gifts and shower me with suspicions. That's hardly a way to treat your mate!" he said with a look of distaste. He removed his hand, recoiling from the bed and standing up with his hands on his hips. Leaning down he began to collect the pile of gifts she had rejected.

"Sorry to be a disappointment, Radditzu," she said numbly, turning away from him. "Maybe it's best if you leave me alone."

"And here I was trying to see what the cause of your illness was. Only to find it was a foolish waste of my time to even think that you'd accept the favors that I was about to lavish upon you!"

"I will obey you, Radditzu. But I don't want your gifts. I have no use for them where we're going, do I?"

"You ungrateful fool!" he cursed.

"There are some things that material goods cannot replace," she said numbly, staring at the wall through the swirl of tears.

"I cannot fathom why you'd refuse such things! These are just mere trinkets compared to what could be ours…" he started.

"I'm sorry, but I don't' want them. The only thing I want from you now is that you leave me alone, till I come to my… senses," she choked.

"Sensible choice. I shall be outside waiting for you to rethink your ungrateful attitude," Radditzu said equally downcast. Whisking the bundle of gifts into his arms he stormed towards the door in disgust.

* * *

Radditzu yelled, stomping into the main room where Lyssra and Bardock were quietly sitting. Both looked at one another in alarm and shared irritation at the elder son's ranting. "Here we go again," Bardock mumbled, hiding his face in his hand. "I knew it was too good to last."

"I'm almost afraid to ask him how it went," Lyssra groaned.

"Of all the damn, stupid!" Radditzu cursed.

Quickly she grabbed a goblet and poured it full of ylavorian. She held it out to Radditzu, who grabbed it in his free hand without even saying thank you. In two gulps he drained it, wiping his face with the back of his hand before shouting, "Idiotic WOMAN! I don't understand what's going on in her head! She knows the penalty for disobedience! What sane person in her condition would refuse a reward for her good behavior. She repays my generosity with this!"

"I told you she wouldn't like it," Bardock said, glancing up from his latest tome.

"Maybe I can put them away if she changes her mind?" Lyssra suggested. Radditzu tossed her the bundle, then marched over to his father.

Bardock shook his head, throwing down his book. He snapped, "You don't get it, do you? She doesn't want your drek eaten things, Radditzu. You DID just leave her for your little meeting expecting I would be your messenger?"

"You were there! So why didn't you!" Radditzu yelled at him.

"I already told her what she needed to know and it was MORE than enough," Bardock yelled back. "You're the ungrateful sod here! Leaving ME to clean up your messes!"

"How DARE you accuse me of such things!" Radditzu roared.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Lyssra stammered, grabbing the tray holding the emptied goblets and jug of ylavorian. Moving past Bardock, Lyssra darted out of the room, knowing it was the last place she should be at that moment. She took refuge in the kitchen area, clattering about with the various containers. Quickly she set about cutting into the latest carcasses that Radditzu and Nappa had brought along with them.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it! Ever since you got your promotion you've been throwing your weight around. In this home you're still my son, no matter what armor you wear. And if you're going to accept my advice you'll accept what I'm going to say now! So don't even START with that drek!" Bardock thundered at him, deep voice drowning out his son's protestations. Green ki crackled around Bardock in a shimmering aura, topping Radditzu's power easily.

"You see to intimidate me like a whelp, father?" Radditzu answered.

"If the ends justify the means, yes," Bardock snarled. "If power is the only thing that will shut you up and show you your place, then so be it! I'm still better than you are. Do you really want to put it to the test?"

"Don't tempt me," Radditzu growled.

"You two, what's going on?" Lyssra demanded, rushing back into the living area. Blood dripped from the knife she used to butcher the meat. Father and son flickered with their respective auras, increasing their battle powers to match one another.

"Stay out of this female, it's between us," Bardock said angrily, pushing her back behind him.

"It doesn't concern you, leave now!" Radditzu answered.

"You males are all alike no matter what the species," Lyssra snorted.

"Lyssra, leave now," Bardock gritted, glaring at her. She backed away, knowing better than to involve herself in this father/son chat.

"Might I just suggest you take it outside then?" she said, swallowing hard.

"She's right. How rude of us," Radditzu said, powering down.

"True. Even if that's the only thing we agree on," Bardock grunted, dropping his power as well.

"Is that the only thing?" interrupted a feminine voice.

"You're up!" Lyssra said. "Are you all right?"

"Who dares?" Bardock and Radditzu yelled, whirling around to face whoever had interrupted them.

"Radditzu, Bardock please don't do this," Tomic asked, standing in the doorway. She was wrapped in one of the pelts from the bed, clinging to the doorsill.

"So, you're finally showing your face, eh? What changed your mind?" Radditzu asked.

"I want to talk to you. And offer an apology," Tomic said quietly.

"Humph, you show some sense after all," Radditzu snorted.

"Radditzu, shut up!" Bardock snapped at him. "Both of you are going to work out whatever it is between you, and you'll do it now. We can't afford to have this drek get in the way of the mission."

"You made such a hash of explaining it, didn't you?" Radditzu snapped at him.

"Maybe you should tell her yourself, if I messed up so badly?" Bardock asked.

Radditzu huffed, chest heaving in and out with great breaths. Bardock glared threateningly at him, forming a green ball in the palm of his hand. He tossed it up and down, eyeing both Tomic and his son. Slowly Tomic stumbled over to where Radditzu stood, crouching with his hands extended.

"Radditzu please can we talk alone?" asked Tomic.

"Someone seems to have other ideas," said Radditzu, hair crackling as it stood on end. "Father, are you really challenging me?"

"Bardock, what are you doing?" Lyssra gasped.

"You two end this now. I won't have you both disagreeing in this house. Work it out or leave now," Bardock said. "Go over to him, girl. Now."

Radditzu hastily moved over, grasping Tomic and pulling her to his side. Bardock's eyes flickered over both of them. A ki ball exploded inches from where she had been standing for emphasis. "That could have been either one of you. And it will be much worse than anything you or I could do, if you aren't working together, got it?"

"I know," said Tomic.

"Spare me your histrionics father. We will speak of this, won't we?" Radditzu asked, keeping his voice steady though his muscles quivered right next to Tomic's. She nodded anxiously, accepting his grip on her body.

* * *


	11. Point of No Return?

**Payment in Full**

By StarbearerTM aka Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Full metal alchemist. Funimation brings us these master works of anime on DVD. Toriyama created DBZ, and Full Metal Alchemist belongs to its own creators. I can only claim responsibility for the plot and the character of Tomic, Parsnip, Fermi, Bohr, Merlot, Cabernet and other fan characters here. The only pay I get is your reviews so please keep them coming! And my thanks to those who have already reviewed! Kudos and hugs to you! _

**_Point of No Return_**

* * *

An eternity seemed to pass in that moment. Tomic swallowed what little remained of her guilt, determined that somehow she would atone for what she was about to agree to. Bardock's dark eyes gleamed, almost pleading her to accept the assignment as she stood at Radditzu's side. However that softness hardened into anger and rage, gleaming as brightly as the huge ball of ki he formed in his hands.

"Father, are you seriously threatening me?" Radditzu asked.

"Not in the house!" Lyssra snapped, grabbing his bare arm.

"Stay OUT Of this, little one," Bardock growled, his eyes narrowed to slits. The image of that scarred warrior as Goku's shade forever burned itself into Tomic's mind. If Goku had been raised in this crazy environment would he have made any different choices then his father?

"I've got to get out of here," she thought to herself, feeling Radditzu's hand tightening on her wrist.

"You really are an idiot, Father. I know you're bluffing," Radditzu laughed.

"Get out of my house boy and I'll show you who's bluffing! You've had this coming for a LONG time, you ungrateful sod! What you mother saw in you I'll never know!" Bardock grated harshly.

"How can you say that to your own son?" Tomic found herself saying.

"You should know disappointment, being a parent yourself," said Bardock angrily, glaring at her. "Shut up woman."

"Bardock, please, for my sake don't do this!" Lyssra urged him.

"What are you trying to prove? That you can scare the shit out of me Father? Because this is really getting me irritated," Radditzu said with a low growl. Under her body she felt the crackling of his power surging into a level that she couldn't fathom.

"Why? What ARE you doing?" Tomic demanded.

"Your fate is bound to his forever, don't you realize, female?" Bardock growled at her. "If he dies, you die. Like it or not, you're part of one another, and you MUST accept it and move on. And this ungrateful sod had better realize it as well!"

"You really think I care about this useless display of power? I'm far stronger than you'll ever be, Father," Radditzu taunted him, grabbing her around he waist and backing out of the house with her. Tomic yelped as he shot backwards, holding her around the waist at his hip like she weighed nothing.

"What the hell are you doing? Radditzu, are you insane?" Tomic blurted out as he rocketed out from the canopy of trees. Somehow she had left her stomach behind with the force of his increasing velocity. Trees and sky blurred into a pastiche of colors, while the air boomed and rattled with his bursting through the sound barrier.

"My father has lost leave of his senses. And I have no wish to lower myself to his petty ambitions to 'punish' me," Radditzu grumbled under his breath.

"He's your father," she stammered.

"You're my mate. It seems the old fool thought he could scare me by threatening you. He's wrong," Radditzu answered quietly.

"But what the hell are you trying to accomplish by all that posturing… would he really have killed you or me?"

"It is his right as a father," said Radditzu quietly. "But he forgets that I have surpassed him in power. A purger has far more hidden energy then a third class scientist scout."

"Are you so sure of that? Why do I feel doubt and fear then?" she asked.

Radditzu whisked her out from under his arm, dangling her over the canopy of trees. Still she only wore the animal skin hitched around her body. Dark eyes burned into her soul, frowning with a mixture of rage and confusion. "Damn it," he cursed, turning his gaze away. "I suppose there's no hiding anything from you. But YOU are terrified as well."

"I don't want to slaughter for your glory or anyone else's!" she said angrily. "Don't you think there's a BETTER way to live then killing defenseless beings? Where's the SPORT in that?"

"You aren't as big a fool as I thought, woman," Radditzu said as he caught her gaze again. "I know your fears as well as my own. You're afraid that I'll kill you if you fail in your mission. But you don't realize that you have absolute freedom as to how you accomplish it."

"What MISSION is it? Knocking off some planets so you can find your prince with some stupid ransom?" she asked.

"Keep quiet," he hissed. "How much has he told you?"

"Read my mind and find out," she said jutting out her jaw defiantly to show her bottom teeth. "Or am I just a female who has no say?"

"You are my mate now, idiot," he said, shaking his head with a small smile. "I must put up with your stupidity as well as your moments of lucidity. And I can no more kill you then kill myself. But make no mistake, if I die, you'll die or go insane. You can't think of trying to run away from me now. This fate you've sealed yourself."

"So I've no body to blame but me? Is THAT what you're saying?" she asked.

"Saiyan bonds are for LIFE. Your fate and mine are inextricably bound, woman. A Saiyan may kill his own brother or father, but NEVER his mate. Only if she fails to please him BEFORE the sealing. And now we are one," he said quietly.

"How? I don't feel that different?"

"Because your mind knows how to partition it off. But if I die, you'll know it. You'll feel the emptiness and weakness pouring through you like a cancer. I will know if you're hurt, and likewise. Our greatest weakness is our greatest strength," he said.

"Why are we running away? Everything you have is there… surely he's only bluffing… to get me to do what you wish," she snorted.

"We won't be returning there, precious one. Enough time has been wasted. Napa explicitly gave orders that the timeline has been moved up. And thanks to you, we're already late. But it's also thanks to you that we might still make preliminary briefing in time," Radditzu said.

"I'm half naked you jerk!" she shouted.

"You should have thought of that before you refused my gifts," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm angry and hurt," she said.

"I don't blame you, idiot. You don't know any better. But in time perhaps I can teach you the error of your ways when you meet the others," he said with a slight laugh, not putting her down as they landed.

* * *

Other Saiyans were crossing the courtyard in their various haste to get to wherever it is they were going. Some of they laughed and winked at Radditzu carrying his mate in little but a soft skin. Others grinned, and some frowned and averted their gaze. He shifted her onto his shoulder, carrying her so that her backside was draped alongside his banner of hair, and her face was across his chest, watching his dark booted feet grinding against pavement.

"So you're SERIOUSLY not going back because your father…" she trailed off.

"Exactly. I have no need for his dramatics. So as long as you and I disagree he won't let us return. But that matters not because we will not be returning for a long time," he laughed, throwing back his head. Long spikes quivered with the harsh tones of his guffaw. Tomic rolled her eyes, submitting herself to being carried in next to nothing.

"Looks like someone had fun," a female voice commented. Tomic glanced up to see Cabernet standing just before an arching doorway to one of the smaller spired buildings. Most of them were the main palace complex and launch facilities. Quarters of first class and elite were in the spires in the second tier out.

"And you as well?" Radditzu commented, seeing her look of amusement. A healthy flush complimented her skin, and she winked down at Tomic.

"You take good care of this loudmouth I see. He's not as big a pain in the tail as he can usually be," Cabernet laughed.

"He still is! He and his FATHER argued and I'm being carried around like…" she stammered.

"Bring her inside. That loudmouth mate of mine is waiting for both of you. The others are already here. I take it your father won't be joining us at this briefing?"

"He was most displeased. But that doesn't matter in this case does it?" he asked.

"He's already had his orders," Cabernet shrugged, motioning them to follow her.

"You CAN put me down, jerk," Tomic mumbled.

"You'd better go get yourselves fed and cleaned up. Turles is due for inspection, and we can't have our newest team member in the altogether regardless of her sexual prowess," Cabernet laughed.

"Shut up," Tomic glared at her. Cabernet let loose another peal of laughter, leading the way through a large domed chamber. It had the same layout of Bardock's dwelling, but each item was far nicer in craftsmanship and materials, suggesting it must be Cabernet and Napa's own quarters. Loud blasts resounded, and she saw a few Saiyan youths walking through. Some of them were older, while the others were far smaller.

"This your home?" Tomic asked.

"It is. Soon to be expanded by a factor of one, thanks to a successful rut," she bragged.

"You're pregnant? When is your due date?"

Cabernet blinked at her, then smirked. "A good rev from now. But they are in good care. Chablis is quite versed in the care and training of whelps."

"How many children do they have?" she asked Radditzu.

"You may change in there. Romaine brought over the new equipment yesterday. He's our eldest, and our biggest hope," Cabernet explained. "Then there's Radicchio, our oldest daughter, mated to Habeniero of the elite science counsel. Sauvignon and Chablis are the next two. Then it's easy to miss Legume and Soya… they were the two whelps that just blew past…"

"Six children?" she mumbled.

"I was one of ten," said Cabernet. "One of the few that survived. I'm certain you'll be adding to your own family in time…"

"We shall see," Radditzu said quietly. He set Tomic down once they entered a small bedchamber. Small windows allowed them a view of the city spires immediately to their left and right. Gleaming specks whizzing up from the periphery spires indicated flying craft of some sort. Mountains occupied the views not dominated by buildings, clad in their blankets of green.

"If it were Vegitasei you'd see desert," Radditzu mumbled, setting her on the bed. "Now, I suggest you and I cleanse ourselves and we'll join them for lunch. I hope you'll be of a more agreeable disposition…"

"What the hell am I supposed to wear?" she complained.

"You'll see," he said teasingly, throwing a bottle of cleaning supplies. With outstretched arms she caught the bottle that arced towards her. A grin twisted up one corner of Radditzu's smile. He chuffed in amusement, shaking his head at her.

Despite her anger, she did help him off with his armor. Midway through the undressing, he laughed and threw her into the shower alone.

Sighing she cleaned herself off from the shame, sweat and aches of the previous week. Radditzu had left her alone for the first time since rushing off to hunt.

As she flared herself with ki to dry, she saw him wander in, without a stitch of clothes on. "You'll find a change of clothes on the bed. It's my turn now. I must say you look quite ravishing. If we weren't due for briefing I'd take you here and now…"

"Thank you for letting me… shower alone," she blurted out. Around his hips he slung a drying cloth to cover his modesty, something he had not before bothered to do.

"I had other things to attend to. Now go get dressed. I'll join you soon," he said, pulling her around the waist. She gasped as he bit her ear, then released her. His dark eyes twinkled with renewed humor, no presence of his former fury.

"He's going to drive me nuts," she thought as she saw him climb into the cleansing booth. Loud off key singing soon drove her further from the hygiene area.

She returned to the room, seeing a suit of black armor and AE laying neatly arranged on the bed. Mumbling she picked up the bindings and boots, wondering why they looked so familiar. It dawned on her that the armor was identical in design to his, and she shuddered. It seemed to have shrunk, as all the Saiyan armor did till it was pulled onto the wearer. Bardock explained the armor was one size fits all, till it grew to shape its wearer.

The undergarment was identical to one of Radditzu's bodysuits. Viscoelestic cloth mimicked her bust, reinforcing it and shaping it for support. IT smelled of ozone and other things not resembling musk. Easily she tugged the long boots on, seeing that they went past her knees to mid thigh. Ever since her 'grafting' she realize she must have put on at least four inches in height. Because she came to just under Radditzu's chin instead of his mid chest now. Grumbling she struggled to haul the chest plate over her head and wriggle into it. Instantly the material flexed to conform to her bosom and hips. An armored skirt and bracers completed the look, except for what appeared to be a new or relatively new scouter sitting on the table.

Glancing down she saw that the gleaming black surface of one bracer seemed slightly scuffed. The armor appeared to be slightly used. With a sigh, she fiddled with the new scouter, then sat down on the bed. An eerie sense of déjà vu spread over her at the sight of her reflection in the mirror nearby. Was it deliberate or was the armor an exact copy of her mate's?

"Jerk, I'm going to kill him for this," she mumbled, not wanting to look at herself in the mirror. Although her hair was far shorter then his, it still spilled past her shoulders to just above her mid back. It had stopped growing at that length when she was brought out of the conditioning tanks. Little of the human texture remained, even though her eyes were still dark brown, not black.

"Son of a bitch," she mumbled. Grabbing one of the nearby books she hurled it at the mirror. It bounced harmlessly off, landing with a thump.

"You ready in there whelps?" Cabernet called. Loud knocks vibrated the solid door standing between her and the rest of the house.

"Yes," she said. "But Radditzu's still getting cleaned up…"

"Leave him and come along. He'll join us when he's ready," Cabernet said. "males always take so damn long."

She reluctantly opened the door, seeing Cabernet glancing her up and down. A small hint of respect and astonishment filled Napa's mate's face. "What?" Tomic asked. "It was left on the bed."

"Suits you, small one. You look more like one of us," she grunted. "Come… they're expecting us."

"Who?"

"You'll see," she said, hustling her along.

Midway through the hall she yelled for someone. The two youngest children rushed out, carrying various items of food or game in their hands. They scurried at her barked orders towards a central area furnished with a vast round table. Chablis and her younger brother were shifting out massive carved chairs. Still he had dark blue streaks festooning his mop of hair. She noticed the start of a beard and mustache on his upper lip, giving him a resemblance to his father.

"Looking nice, for a third class," Chablis whistled. "Is that the same one I saw on board ship? You've filled out well."

"Thank you, I think," Tomic mumbled, feeling sick to her stomach. Chablis and her brother wore black armor with gold flashes on the shoulders and hips, much in the design of hers. Except Chablis wore long leggings that hid her flesh, and no body jewelry save earrings and bracelets over her bracers. A long necklace hung at her throat however, and the front panel of her armor was open in a V shape to show cleavage.

Cabernet's armor had the shoulder flashes, but hers was gleaming white. At the head of the table sat Napa already, accepting the large plates of food from his two oldest. Cabernet shoved Tomic to sit on one of the smaller stools next to a large chair she presumed was for Radditzu. Once they had seated themselves, she saw the motion of veiled servants in gold collars and brief clothes scurrying out with the other courses. To her shock she felt something-slimy brush her shoulder.

"What the?"

"Forgive me mistress, would you like some wine?" asked the owner of the hissing voice. Gold eyes set in a red scaly face looked at her with fear.

It was one of the Destroyers. Perhaps one of the few survivors. Female, and young. Her body trembled, expectant, her gaze averting. Tomic nodded, pointing to her goblet and shuddering at the sheer terror sparkling the youth's eyes. Another destroyer male clad in a white kilt and bare feet shuffled about, filling goblets for the others. Napa shouted angrily at him, and he dropped to his knees quivering.

"Stupid slave, you know NOT to spill," Cabernet glared at him.

"My apologies mistress," he shivered.

"That's Fourteenth," Tomic realized. Without his thick skin of armor he was hardly recognizable. What tipped her off was the sound of his voice, and that green stripe on his long plume of hair. Green eyes flickered dull with fear as Cabernet raised her fist, generating a small ball of ki.

He had been one of the ones to abduct her children. Loathing filled her when he darted around to her chair, holding the tray of jvaraugh fruit. "Mistress… fruit?"

"Yes," she said, glaring at him. His eyes held fear, no sign of recognition.

"Apologies mistress," he stammered, averting his gaze and letting her take what she wanted. On his knees he remained, waiting.

"You can go. Don't forget to dismiss them whelp. They don't' know otherwise," Chablis whispered, leaning over towards her.

"I see," Tomic mumbled.

"You thirds don't have house slaves, do you? Ah well, I forget easily," said Sauvignon. "but that might soon change."

"Shut up brother," said Chablis, glaring at him.

"Where's her mate?" asked Romaine, glancing at his father quietly.

"Not far away," said Radditzu's voice, from immediately behind Tomic's shoulder.

"So, you finally show your face, whelp. About damn time. We were about to eat everything without your lazy tail," Napa said. "You're making this pretty mate of yours wait for you! Shame!"

"My apologies," he said. "May I join your family at table?"

"Sit down and shut up, and we'll see," Napa grunted, spitting out a few bones to his side.

One of the slaves darted in to pick them up quickly. The female Destroyer moved around to pull out a chair for Radditzu. Promptly he sat down, his hand brushing over Tomic's. Eyes fell on her, and she realized why he was hesitating to pull himself into the table. Mumbling she climbed up out of her stool. His hand swept down and pulled her into his lap with a satisfied grunt.

"I am sorry love. My new armor gave me some resistance," he whispered, drawing his tail over her thigh.

"New armor?" she muttered, reaching down to feed him some of the food off the plate they would now share.

"Hmm, what I had to do. And that armor looks splendid upon you," he purred.

"Did you get a promotion?" she asked, fingering the gold flashes.

"She doesn't know does she?" Chablis asked.

"Shh, don't be rude!" Cabernet glared at her.

"Hmm that was the other surprise I had for you love," Radditzu purred, holding Tomic closely.

"Your promotion? Congratulations I guess," Tomic blinked.

"She's stunned, I think you've suitably impressed her," Romaine laughed.

"Away with you. You've got your own mission to attend, son," Napa laughed, slamming his eldest son on the back. Rising with his own considerable bulk, Romaine bowed.

"All the best. I'll see you later, Mother and Father. And it was most pleasing to see your lovely new mate, Radditzu. May she bear many children and fight obediently at your side for years to come," Romaine grinned.

"And that's not the only thing, young one. Didn't you tell her that she's been promoted as well." Chablis asked.

"Promoted?" she blinked. "What the hell did I do to deserve that?"

"You're wearing his armor, as our custom dictates. Don't tell me you forgot to tell her about THAT basic item of Saiyan tradition, boy!" Napa laughed harshly.

"It had eluded my mind," Radditzu blushed.

"Your… armor…" she stammered, blanching white. All the blood rushed from her extremities, rendering her cold as ice.

"You are overwhelmed, brat? Quite an honor, huh?" Napa glanced at her.

"I'm… speechless… I don't know what to say," she choked.

"Humph I think that's one mating present you can't go wrong with," said Chablis with a wistful sigh.

"You still pissed your own mate only gave you jewels and furs?" Sauvignon grinned.

"Shut up!" Chablis glared, throwing a piece of half eaten fruit at him. Neatly he dodged it.

"Pick that up, slave," Sauvignon glared accusingly at one of their domesticated destroyers.

"Love, are you all right?" Radditzu asked.

"I… excuse me," she stammered, letting tears fill her eyes.

"does it not please you? Surely this shall," he mumbled.

"It is… appropriate," she said quietly, feeling the bottom drop out of her soul. "Considering what you expect… of me."

"She loves it," said Napa. "Told you so. That fool father of yours…"

"Please, I am flattered but do refrain from mentioning him at this table," Radditzu said sternly. "I wish to talk of more pleasant things."

"Is it… Saiyan tradition for a female to take her mates armor?" Tomic asked, still in shock.

"Indeed. Especially when they have first coupled and sealed their bond," Napa said.

"That's why you destroyed my armor when we uh made love," she stammered while blushing bright red. The room spun around her, and she found herself leaning heavily into Radditzu.

"You okay?" asked Sauvignon. "Is that mate of yours all right Sergeant?"

"Mind your own business brother," Chablis sharply cautioned him.

"It's too much," she whispered. "Can I please be excused. I need…"

"Love?" Radditzu grunted.

"I need to talk to you alone, please," she urged.

"Excuse us," Radditzu said, gently pushing away form the table. "My mate and I require a few moments alone…"

"Young ones," Napa laughed. "Don't forget our briefing's in an hour. Don't let that stop your fun though…"

"Father!" Chablis gave him a horrified stare.

"Jealous?" Sauvignon needled.

"Why are they always so stupid?" mumbled the two youngest to one another. "I hope I'm not that dumb when I have to mate."

"If we ever have to mate," his sister said, hanging her chin in the air. Aristocratically she glanced down her nose at her brother with the same superior smirk as Napa often gave his underlings.

* * *


	12. Changing the Shape of Things to Come

**Payment in Full**

By StarbearerTM aka Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Full metal alchemist. Funimation brings us these master works of anime on DVD. Toriyama created DBZ, and Full Metal Alchemist belongs to its own creators. I can only claim responsibility for the plot and the character of Tomic, Parsnip, Fermi, Bohr, Merlot, Cabernet and other fan characters here. The only pay I get is your reviews so please keep them coming! And my thanks to those who have already reviewed! Kudos and hugs to you! _

**_Changing the Shape of Things to Come?_**

* * *

Tomic quickly increased the gap between her and her mate pursuing her. Pressing her hand to her face she increased her pace, almost tripping on the tall black boots of her adopted armor. Not wanting to cry in front of Napa's family she sought the refuge of some small corner of the house. Fortunately she found a refuge in the form of a large sunroom. Huge seven foot panels of translucent glass or polymer afforded a panoramic view of Alvegasei Prime in all its glory. From ceiling to floor the windows stretched, letting vast squares of light beam in to fall in patterns on the opposite wall. In the burning light of the afternoon suns she moved, pressing the flats of her hands to the glass. Although she couldn't get out, she felt small comfort staring out at the open space just beyond the city. If she glanced directly down she saw the streets sparsely decorated with the shuffling armored figures of Saiyans and the trotting shapes of slaves to and fro. Other specks rocketing to and fro higher up indicated those going out for hunts or other things.

"You really should stop carrying on like this. They're starting to wonder," Radditzu said firmly.

She wasn't surprised to hear his voice directly behind her. Still she didn't turn around, preferring to hug herself tightly despite the confines of the hard armor. While she wished to rip it off her body and throw it in his face, a small part of her cautioned that it would be foolish to do so. Instead she kept her gaze and attention fixed firmly to the cityscape just beyond the glass.

"I'm sorry, it's just a shock," she said sadly.

"It is one gift you dare not refuse. Considering it's the best armor you can get this side of the galaxy," Radditzu snorted. He reached out one hand to touch her shoulders. To his delight she did not push him away.

"Your own armor?" she asked, glancing up at him. At last she wheeled on him, eyes moist with tears.

"Are you going to be displeased at THAT?" he snorted, arms crossing over his chest. This time he turned partly away from her, showing his back. Apparently she wasn't the only one who could hold a conversation without facing her companion.

"No, it's just that… you didn't tell me it was," she said, returning her gaze to the cityscape. Both of them stood facing opposite directions. Radditzu faced the squares of light on the far wall, examining a seemingly fascinating pattern of cracks while she forced herself to examine the details of every spire she saw.

"You forgot the scouter," he said, holding something out to her.

Tomic sighed, making no move to take it. Shivering, she wiped away her sadness. Just what she was feeling at that moment she couldn't identify. A wall had risen up against light tendrils brushing into her thoughts. It dawned on her that Radditzu was doing anything but forcing his way into her mind. Despite her intense fear that he would know her darkest secrets, he had made no mental move to enter.

"You like it then?" he asked quietly, waiting for her rejection. Still he held the scouter towards her.

"I don't know what to say really," Tomic answered, not wanting to give more then a neutral answer he could take in whatever manner he wished.

"Or will you throw it back in my face like you did my other gifts offered so freely before?" Radditzu asked.

"I won't refuse it. Is this the only thing that I have to wear for duty?" she asked.

"Yes," Radditzu grunted. "I destroyed your other armor as you said at the table. Something many Saiyan males do to their female mates. It symbolizes the passage from old into a new trust."

"Figures. What else do I have to wear? I don't know if I should be pleased or sad… it's just so… weird. I mean Bardock and Lyssra have only two suits of armor to their possession and you have only one that I know of!"

"It is all I have to offer you at this time. The most valuable thing that I own, female," he said quietly. Both of them turned their heads slightly to one side in order to catch a glimpse of the other out of the corner of their eyes.

"It's all you have, that's weird but it's romantic in a way," she stammered.

"You serve me," he said quietly, glancing down at her over one shoulder. His dark mass of hair quivered slightly under his tense shoulders.

"And what does that mean? Radditzu, what am I going to be expected to do on this… mission?"

Radditzu finally turned around to face her. He held out the scouter to her expectantly, his expression unreadable. Softly he asked, "Then you agree to it willingly?"

Tomic extended her hand to accept the scouter. She turned it over in her hands, realizing it was the one that he wore when they first met. Battered, slightly scuffed but still usable. Glancing up at him she said, "I have no choice do I?"

"None that are wiser," he answered.

"Tell me, am I going to have to do something stupid like pile 100 natives at your feet to prove myself?"

Radditzu blanched at her in confusion and astonishment. "No of course not!"

"Really?" she asked. "That is what you'd expect Kakkarot to do, to prove himself…"

"You already have proved your strength. You killed at least that many destroyers who were after us, with your explosions. Though I didn't count them, there were at least one hundred of them laying in waste…" he said.

"Kami," she trailed off.

"That is a mere initiation. You as a warrior have done far more and far less in your missions. I saw your mind the last five nights. I've seen things that match my own aggression. And you have as well," he said quietly.

"Maybe so, but I…"

"Tell me the truth woman. I can tell you're holding back right now. Speak plainly. If you're lying I will know it instantly," Radditzu growled threateningly.

"You won't like it," she panted.

Radditzu struggled to calm himself. Raising a hand to her cheek he gently caressed it. "I will not hurt you if that's what you fear."

"You were ready to hurt me last night!" she glared at him.

"I was angry. And attacking you was a coward's way. I was only trying to intimidate you into telling me why you're so stubborn," Radditzu said.

"You want to know the truth? You probably will think me a weakling, right? I'm not a killer like you and Nappa are. I can't exterminate an entire civilization without cause. Just to justify the existence of you or myself. I can't and I won't do it, Radditzu. No matter what threats anyone holds over me," she choked.

"I know you can't," Radditzu said softly with a sigh. "That's the problem."

"I'd say it was! You enjoy killing, don't you? I don't! And I make no apologies for it!" Tomic accused him, poking a finger right into the chest of his gleaming new armor. Like onyx it glistened in the light of the twin suns pouring through the windows just before them.

"When it's warranted yes. Don't deny you don't hunt for pleasure!" Radditzu cackled, shaking his head.

"But piling bodies like wood… defenseless creatures that can't fight back! Radditzu I wont' do it!" she snapped.

"You don't have to, if they give you no resistance. The only reason to kill is if the customers wish the planet cleared. If they are vermin who have no use that's one thing. Those that serve no purpose and those who pose a threat. Those strong enough," he began. She pushed him away, scrambling to her feet.

"Give me a BREAK! So, I just kill a bunch of humans. That makes me some great warrior? It makes me a weak coward," she snarled.

"I'm not asking you to do that," said Radditzu. "I'm asking you to help me complete a mission. Is it so hard? You haven't let me TELL you what it is."

"Then what is it?" she snorted, staring daggers at him.

"To help find my brother for one thing. And to help conquer a planet. That doesn't' automatically mean wholesale slaughter if you can bring the natives to heal. If you don't wish to kill them, you can find whatever way you wish. Just as long as they agree to your terms," Radditzu shook his head.

" Napa would kill. So would you," she shot back.

"I only cleared the vermin too weak and miserable to survive. Those I felt who deserved to survive I left to fend for themselves or serve the customers. If they willingly gave up, I let them have a sporting chance. Most would be sensible and surrender. They were the ones who were slaves and servants. They had a chance at life and protection," he said.

"Listen to yourself! Just like someone you're implying that I did so to in the past?" she trailed off.

"The Ishballans perhaps?" he finished for her. "You humans do the same thing. Don't' deny that's what you'd do if your race conquered other worlds."

"We would," she choked. "That's human nature."

"Indeed. You humans aren't different that much from Saiyans. Love of your own race is the greatest of all sacred truths. You'd kill any other race so yours would survive. That's the Saiyan way. Subjugation of the weak in favor of those fit to survive," Radditzu said in a tight voice like the day before. His hands descended on her shoulders, whirling her around to face him again. He brought his face close, his hot breath fanning her face.

Tomic stood up to her full height, glaring at him in sheer loathing. He had said he wanted total honesty, so she had nothing to hide from him now. Regardless of whether he would kill her, she knew she had to say her piece given this opportunity. Marshalling the words before she lost her nerve she shouted, "There is a better way! Radditzu, I don't know what you expect of me!"

"What BETTER way is there, Answer me woman if you're so stubborn. Damn it, I've tried EVERYTHIGN to get you to see reason! Can't you see that…?" Radditzu yelled eyes flashing with something close to rage.

Seeing that outrage, Tomic found her nerve flaring into a flashpoint fury. She grabbed his arms grabbing her shoulders. Tightly she squeezed his wrists, digging her nails into his. Curling lips back she showed her own sizeable fangs. All her muscles quivered with the force of her tirade, "There are SOME things that I can NEVER do, no matter what you say! Maybe I've killed in the past, but damn it you're asking me to do things that I'll never find pleasurable! Why is killing and outright slaughter of the weak a measure of proving your superiority? You can't logically tell me you find any pleasure in subjugating an enemy like some BULLY when you could fight back and prove you're a stronger warrior by fighting a worthy adversary!"

At that moment Tomic's hands crackled with powerful ki. Something boiled up inside of her along with the words, refusing to be held back any longer. All the anger and hatred over the past few months swelled and squirmed for release. Hardly realizing it she let it all go in a single burst. Just before her purple radiance flared, pitched with her angry scream.

Radditzu's hands released the next moment to her amazement. Horror crossed his features that she could see rapidly shooting away from her body towards the far wall. Plaster cracked at his impact. Tomic glanced down at her hands, and then dropped to her knees. Slowly Radditzu sat up, shaking bits of wall off his dark hair. He actually looked terrified of her at that moment. A wave of sheer fury had slammed into him like a fist through the mental bond they shared. She had no comprehension of the loathing he discerned seeping off her in waves. Pure disgust hit him harder then the worst ki blast. As much as his behavior had affected hers, she in turn had melted what seemed a heart of stone. Even without a scouter he had some inkling of power levels. At that moment hers flared far greater then any level he had expected. Yellow lights bleeped across his scouter, alerting him at the precipitous climb.

"It can't be. Her energy is equal to mine," he panicked.

"I… I'm sorry oh shit!" She shuddered in horror, dropping to her knees. Now he was going to kill her, she thought. If he was, she welcomed it. Far better to die then face life as one of those blasted pirates.

"You… you realize what you did?" Radditzu stammered, shakily approaching her. He dropped to his knees near her huddled figure. She shuddered with great racking sobs of relief.

"What does it matter anymore?" she whimpered. "Go ahead and kill me. You're going to do that aren't you?"

Radditzu knelt down, resting his hands on her shoulders. "So, that's the truth is it? You think so little of me and all of this?"

"I hate it, and I should hate you," she whispered. Radditzu's eyes widened discernibly, a look of what surprisingly resembled hurt crossing his handsome face. His Adam's apple bobbed once, showing his hard swallow. He licked his lips, sadly shaking his head.

"Am I such a monster to you, precious one?" Radditzu asked his expression unguarded. Walls fell in those seconds, exemplified by him reaching up to pull off his own scouter and regard her with both his dark eyes.

"I cannot say," she replied, unable to look him in the eyes. Was he resorting to making her pity him? Would he really sink that low, lying to her? Something told her that he was being as brutally honest with her as she was with him. Stripping each other's soul to the bare bones in an instant that few but his father would see.

"I had thought as much," Radditzu answered, glancing away.

"But I don't hate you, Radditzu. I hate what you're making me do," she answered.

Voice cracking he said, "Precious one don't you realize I have no choice?"

"That's bullshit, Radditzu. We always have a choice," she spat at him. "How long are you going to let those with greater power tell you what to do?"

"I live to serve the Royal House," he answered.

"You're capable of so much more," she whispered, shaking her head.

"You're no weakling," he mumbled. "I tell you now that you will have the freedom to do as you wish. But you must accomplish the task given, or we'll both suffer a far worse fate."

"How generous of you," Tomic laughed harshly, rolling over to sit up. Radditzu huddled on the floor nearby, hugging his knees in a way that seemed pathetic. Gone was that harsh superior attitude, replaced with something like pity towards her.

"It is, whether you realize it or not, woman," Radditzu said sadly. "You don't know what it's like…"

"I can give you an example from my experience. In my universe, you killed your own brother. You, Napa, and the Prince were the only ones of your kind left. You'd deceive and lie and do ANYTHING to get him to do what you wanted," she said, knowing he would tell truth from lies.

Radditzu squeezed his eyes shut. She had him there. Why did he feel the need to justify himself to her? She should be glad that he spared her, and now he was showing his weaknesses to a mere woman? Cursing himself and his insanity, he snorted, "That is your world, not mine. You realize your value? You MUST join us, or this world could suffer the same fate. You think I WANT my brother dead if he's alive? If his power on your world is any indication, it is in our best interest to convince him to return with us. And before he's formed irreversible bonds to those weakling humans…"

"The so called 'weakling humans' are the only genetically compatible species. Id' be VERY careful who I call weak if I were you. The half blooded son of your younger brother was FAR more powerful then you could POSSIBLY imagine," said Tomic.

"I know that, but they do not," Radditzu whispered, bringing his lips close to her ear. "That is why I insisted on this mission. Napa and I are the BEST at what we do, and we alone are entrusted with finding the Prince. If we fail, then all is lost."

"And what will you do once you find him?" she asked.

"Fight Brolli and those that stand against us. But the planets we claim are not for THEM, but for his glory. Raw materials out of which he can forge a new empire," he said.

Groaning, she slapped her forehead. Radditzu blinked at her, astonished at her disgust. She mumbled,

"You're the idiot, Radditzu. What then? Try and wish for immortality?"

"Humph, that would not be a bad idea, but what's the point? I don't want to live forever! That's ridiculous!" Radditzu asked.

"You'd turn down immortality?" she gasped.

"Yes. It's too easy," Radditzu laughed, throwing back his head. It was Tomic's turn to pick her jaw up off the floor. He leaned over towards her, bringing his large body to press close to hers.

"It surprises you that much, precious one?" Radditzu chuckled.

"I… didn't realize… I mean Napa and Vegeta, and Freiza wouldn't turn down immortality!" she blinked at him.

"How foolish do you think I am, woman?" he guffawed, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Vegeta would think you were an idiot for that," she breathed.

"Little one, Saiyans live and die. What insanity is it to cheat death when the mission of a true Saiyan warrior is to defy it? We eliminate death, and there is no strength in our living. That is the folly of this idea. When we die we pass on to the halls of our ancestors and fight an even greater war. To defy the will of Father Oorzu is treasonous."

"So if you DID get the idea to wish for immortality it goes against Saiyan tradition?" she asked, reaching up to stroke his cheek in her astonishment. Her respect had gone up for him considerably.

"Yes. Why do you think I'm going on that trip? Napa has little use for Saiyan tradition except what suits him. He's a fighter and one of our strongest warriors. His sworn duty is the education of the Prince. Mine is to remind him of the culture that he barely knows. Yours will be to let him know of the mistakes he might make," Radditzu purred, leaning his face in to kiss the palm of her hand.

Tomic pulled her hand away as if she'd stung him. He watched her shift so she sat with her back to him, Indian style. Radditzu watched her shoulders rising and falling, while her fingers clenched and unclenched into small fists at either thigh. Catching her temper she asked, "And what about your brother? What is his role in this?"

"To fight at his side and reclaim the destiny denied us," Radditzu said with a low smirk. He loved his woman with such fury. She had become a Saiyan in ways she had hardly imagined possible. There was no mate he would have loved more than the woman before him right now. "And if he's that powerful, just think what hidden abilities may lurk in myself. I could be his equal and more. To think of no longer crawling as a third class worm is far more attractive then petty immortality."

"The Prince won't like it. He'd disagree vehemently to your philosophy," Tomic warned him. Out of the corner of one eye she glared at him, showing only a quarter of her face. Amusement spread over Radditzu's countenance seeing the firm set of her jaw and the gleaming anger twinkling in his mate's dark brown eyes. Although he couldn't glimpse his reflection in them now, he saw his own features mirrored in the green lens of her new scouter.

"True, but it will give him a reason to train," Radditzu chuckled. "I've known him since he was a whelp. There is very little about him I don't know. And from what Nappa and I saw, we realized he was our salvation. He's achieved the Legendary, as has my brother. There is no distinction in class if that is true. All Saiyans can achieve the Legendary. But that knowledge must be kept from him till the right time."

"Maybe in that universe but you can't know," she said. "And if you want me to destroy the world your brother lives on."

"No you idiot. Only clear it of those that oppose us. You must study it, and convince my brother if he's there to join us. That's ALL you need do. But you must also destroy any forces that would oppose Saiyan control of that world for our own use. And if there are far too many weaklings draining its resources you must thin out the surplus population."

"I won't kill for the hell of it," she said. "I won't slaughter innocents."

"They will die anyway if Freiza's brother and sister find us. You'd be saving them from a far worse fate," he said quietly. "Do as you will, but your mission will be clear. And you'll have a whole year in which to accomplish it. If in six months I don't hear from you, I'll come myself. And if in that time he hasn't been convinced, then you should reevaluate your squeamishness."

"I won't slaughter," she said.

"The humans won't die by my hand without provocation. Their lives are yours to do with as you please. But if they screw up our plan, then both of us will die," said Radditzu quietly. "I died on your world at my brother's hand, and that of that green man. You will share the same fate if you fail."

"Then why aren't YOU going?" she asked. He grabbed the scouter from her hand, and fitted it over her ear to her surprise.

Affectionately he nipped her nose, then chuckled, "Idiot, you know what went wrong. It's your chance to pave the way, so that I might join you and both will succeed where one alone failed. If you convince Kakkarot to join us, and leave his world forever, then you may spare that world. But if he refuses, you must do whatever it takes to convince him otherwise before I come and get you both. The choice how to do so is yours. But you will not have any hope of severing the bond that ties us. Don't think for a moment that I can't find you."

"I'll do your damn mission if it means that much to you," she blurted out.

"Good. I knew you'd be reasonable," Radditzu said, reaching out to draw her into his arms. "Now let's stop this and finish our meal. And then you'll meet the other members of the team."

"Shit," she whispered, feeling as if she'd sold her soul to the devil.

"Nothing can change the shape of things to come they say. My father's visions see a time when we are all free. I hate to think he is completely wrong in this, as much of a fool as I think him," Radditzu purred, pulling her into his lap.

"Maybe there can be a change. A better way. I won't give up trying to convince you otherwise," she said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, precious one," he purred, leaning in for a kiss. "Like it or not we're stuck with one another for eternity. If that means that I put up with your foolishness you must do so with mine."

Radditzu held her close to him on the floor. She buried her face in his fall of black hair, clinging tightly to her mate that she could never leave. Inextricably there was no escape. Would she rule in hell rather than serve in heaven, she wondered? IT seemed that she had a better chance by simply accepting her fate and then trying to change it when she was alone to think.

"Curse it I love him," she sobbed.

"I know," he whispered. "And the feeling is returned. I will never let you go, and I won't let any harm you. And I will never take your life by my hand. This I swear."

* * *


	13. Proving Ground

**Proving Ground**

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of this except for the fanfiction characters Luari, Tomic, Lyssra, Chablis and other Saiyans that aren't part of the cannon! This story takes place on Alvegasei._

By Trynia Merin

* * *

Before the deep space mission left, a month of preliminary training was called for. Bardock and Nappa had been incorrect in their information that their mission had to leave right away. Brolly had to give his consent after all. That meant Paragus had to pick apart the whole mission and see if it was profitable. The front was collecting on past debts and establishing ties with the Mantissans. Paragus was still meeting with Brecchus via scouterlink, which meant that Nappa had taken his team to a small place near Central to forge his team into class A purgers. 

Tomic grumbled as she stood by Cabernet. The last few days had been intense, rife with more training then she could care. A whole training range had been set up, and Nappa was barking orders to the other three members of his team. Tomic hurled a series of spheres at the base of a building, knocking out the supports rather then blasting it with a mere megaton hurl.

"Cute, but a little too smart," Nappa glanced as Tomic darted out of the huge structure. It fell and imploded in on itself.

"I don't like wasting energy, sir, with all due respect," she shivered, shaking out her hair.

"Well, it'll work. Not everyone has to make big messes. No doubt she's neater then you are, you lummox," Cabernet glanced up. Raditz hid his mirth, then coughed as Nappa glared at him.

"What are YOU looking at, whelp?" he glared at him. "Okay girl, that's enough fireworks. You'll get more fun after you get something to eat."

"Thanks," she said, wiping sweat off her face. So far their work had only been smashing buildings or other structures along with target practice. Although she knew the significance she was biding her time learning just how they operated.

"You're doing okay kid," said Cabernet, whapping her on the shoulders as she threw a cloth at Tomic. "You're getting the hang of this. Tomorrow we'll use live targets."

Tomic blinked for a moment in an effort to comprehend. A chill ran down her spine to the tip of her tail. What disturbed her was she couldn't differentiate between disgust and desire. A huge part of her wanted to prove herself to Nappa's mate. After years of feeling weak and helpless she felt as if she belonged to these Saiyans. For so long she had sought a place, that she would accept any community, even one of predators. She said sternly, "Live targets?"

"Destroyers," said Cabernet. "You remember them?"

"Are they the ones that attacked in the other dimension?" asked Tomic. Her heart filled with anger and hatred, and she let it have free reign. Instead of bottling it up she let it flow freely, feeling the crackling ki flare through her fingers and hair.

"You're anxious to find out, aren't you?" Nappa snickered, nodding in approval of Tomic's boost in ki.

"The very ones. I'm sure YOU of all people would love a chance for payback," Cabernet said, giving Tomic's shoulders a rough friendly shake.

"Do I blow them up, or what?" she asked.

"Any way you like," Nappa said, standing as he poured a pitcher of water over his face. "Just make sure you do the job."

"Be creative," said Cabernet. "Now go with that loudmouthed long haired whelp of yours and get some food. Report back here in two maxims."

"Right," she saluted, seeing the approval although grudging on Nappa's face.

"You worry about stupid shit too much, girl," Nappa looked down at her. "We won't always have TIME to be fancy. You need to cut LOOSE one in a while?"

"Like this?" she asked, raising her palm up. Energy crackled on her palm, and she generated a basketball-sized sphere. Cabernet nodded slowly.

"Saturday CRUSH!" she shrilled, using one of her mate's signature attacks.

"That's more like it," Nappa said, watching her cock back her hand and throw the sphere towards a nearby building. With a gesture of her flattened palm she directed the ball to slam into the side of a two-story target. A white-hot purple blast smashed clumsily into the wall, fracturing it as it burned its way through.

"You're a bad influence on my mate," Raditz mumbled. Despite this he glowed with pride that she had chosen one of HIS attacks to prove her growing power before their commanding officers.

"Nicely done, kiddo," said Cabernet. "Though you ARE allowed to come up with your own names."

"Who cares? That wasn't so hard was it? You think too damn much, like that old man father in law of yours. Keep it simple, and no farting around, and you'll get noticed," Nappa grunted, slugging her hard enough on the back that she almost toppled over. The impact of his flattened hand knocked the wind out of her.

"Are you done tormenting the whelps, or can we go hunt. I'm starving," Cabernet glared at him.

"See what you have to look forwards too, boy," Nappa winked at Raditz. Rolling his eyes he walked over to rest a hand on his mate's shoulder.

"Later kids," Cabernet waved. Both blasted off leaving Raditz alone with his mate. His strong arms snaked around her so he could draw her close to his armored chest. A low purring rumbled in his throat. Tomic pushed away the sad sober waves of guilt by catching herself up in the sensations of his fingers.

"You are doing quite well, precious one," he murmured.

"I have no choice, do I?" she asked, glancing up at him. "I wish there was some other way."

"You know there isn't," Raditz said softly, his eyes soft and dark with something that was akin to sympathy. "You are only doing what you must do for the both of us. Now is not the time to question."

"I hate this," she mumbled, pressing her face to his chest to hide her tears. Raditz grew use to her need for physical comfort. It boded well that she turned to him for such needs because she was fully accepting their union. Love of Saiyankind in favor of other lesser species. A small portion of him felt a loss for what she once was.

"You are giving up much of what you once were. But don't you see that you're becoming more and more powerful. Why someday you and I will be the ones giving orders, and THEN we'll see what happens," he soothed, pulling her up into his arms. Seizing handfuls of hair she shut him up with a deep kiss. Eagerly he devoured the amorous display, slowly levitating them both upwards over the training area. Still kissing her he mainly flew under his own energies. When they surfaced for breath, she felt him playfully push her from his arms.

"Catch me if you can, love," he laughed.

"Jerk!" she growled, outdistanced. Focussing her ki she urged herself after him. Wind slashed through her hair while she trained her scouter on his distant trace. Her body surged with the almighty rush of purple ki crackling over every inch to envelope her. Very few Saiyans could fly as fast as Nappa and Cabernet. Pouring more energy in she struggled to focus on closing the gap. Raditz glanced over his shoulder to see her gaining on him. Forest rattled under them as they traveled halfway over two hundred miles. Fifty yards, then twenty, then ten she saw his huge cascade of hair surging behind him. With a last burst she reached out and yanked a shock of spiky hair before she lost her lead.

"Better, but we still need to work on your speed," he chided lightly. Tomic threaded her fingers in his hair, pulling hard enough so she latched a ride on her mate's back. It amused him how she loved to play with his mass of spiky black locks. Her own hair was far shorter in comparison, but had a similar spiky texture. While not truly black it was dark brown, with sable highlights matching the fur on her tail.

"How the hell do you do it?" she muttered as he coursed down towards Central. They touched down in the wide courtyard of the main plaza. Slave leashes jingled while their masters urged them on. Halfblooded with their blue streaks walked along with full-blooded Idsarjin.

"Superior training naturally," he laughed. His arm held her possessively by his hip while she slid hers underneath his fall of hair. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the tip of his tail twitching freely behind him. Twin shadows burned down cast by their bodies. He towered head, shoulders over her, much like many of the second, and third class did. Most females she saw were a good head and shoulders shorter, and she guessed she was average height for most full-blooded Saiyan females.

As he strode by, others saluted or moved out of their way, staring at the couple strolling along. "What's their problem," she mumbled.

"Not for you to concern yourself with," he whispered. "Other then the fact they know better then to meddle with their superiors."

"Rank has its privileges, ne," she murmured.

"You occupy the level that I once did," he explained. "And I'm your superior. Don't forget that."

"How many of us are there?" she asked.

"Nappa's team is one of the few full scale hostile takeover units. The others are merely scouts. Anything you or I do is the bulk of the heavy demolition. They don't call on you or me unless they want serious clearing done. Smaller scale operations are left to those like Father. You know this well by now," he said.

Tomic was still getting used to her bare shapely legs feeling the heat of the sun. Still she was large busted and wide hipped, but filling out with muscle, not as slender as some of the other full blooded females, but quite strong physically for a third. The realization was that her mate's power level now doubled hers since their little spat, and she wondered how she rated with the ones who had once trained her.

"Let's find out," he said.

"It's silly," she shrugged.

"The practice range will be of good sport. I see a few of father's co workers trying their luck," he pointed to the public third class target range. The three population centers had one, and they were various ranges with moving targets that a warrior could use for ki practice. Soaring up out of one of the ranges force field barriers was a familiar shorthaired female and her identical twin.

"Fasha and Celipa," she muttered. "I thought they weren't on your… I mean Father's team anymore…"

Raditz nodded, "One never knows. But doubtless we'll find out because they've noticed us."

"Well well, look at you two," commented a deep voice that made her start. "Quite a sight she is."

"Er," she gasped, seeing the statuesque Tora down on one knee in a salute. "Funny seeing you here!"

"Tora," Raditz nodded, as he inclined his head. "I see you can't keep her away from the center. She's addicted to this place as much as ever."

"Mated life, you should know, boy," Tora nodded up at him. "And look at you both, some change. She looks better in that then you ever did." "Thank you I think," she said, as he rose to his feet.

"Glad you turned out okay. Where's that father of yours? I heard about the little blow up," said Tora.

"Father is always overemphasizing things. I decided I needed my own place," Raditz said abruptly. "Why has he complained of my aberrant…"

"Ask him yourself. You know how stubborn you both are. Do me a favor pretty and get these two to talk. I can't stand my CO bitching and moaning," Tora glanced at her.

"You terrorizing my mate again?" Celipa asked, wandering out of the range with her sister behind her. Fasha gave a smile when she saw Tomic standing there looking up at the warrior who was almost Nappa's height.

"Ma'am," Raditz inclined his head.

"Showing her off are we? You look damn sharp in that," Fasha whistled. "I'd heard but to see you in THAT outfit."

"Rub that in your CO's face, sis," Celipa laughed. "Well done girl. And you keep getting kicked upstairs, don't you?"

"If you'll excuse me, I'll procure food," Raditz inclined his head. "Would you mind remaining here. My mate is interested in learning about the range."

"You mean you want to hang out with us scum?" Tora joked.

"If you don't mind, I was wondering just WHAT benefit you got from the public range. I'm used to the independent units and moving targets," she said.

"C'mon in, and find out."

"I'll take your mate's example and get food. Later love," Tora waved. Fasha's mate also leaned down to nip his mates ear as they walked off.

"Man oh man that's ironic," Celipa said, lifting Tomic's hair and pushing it aside. "You've come a long way kid."

"Knock it off," Tomic grumbled. "I just am wearing his stupid armor."

"Don't knock it. Technically you outrank us now, kiddo," Celipa said soberly. "Are you blind to notice that you're what he once was?"

"Yes and no," she shrugged. "Who gives a damn, I just want to take a break."

"C'mon, and shoot a few rounds with us. Before the Pain in my tail comes back," Fasha said, grabbing Tomic's gauntleted wrist and leading her after them into the range.


	14. Third Class vs Elite

**Proving Ground**

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of this except for the fanfiction characters Luari, Tomic, Lyssra, Chablis and other Saiyans that aren't part of the cannon! This story takes place on Alvegasei._

By Trynia Merin

* * *

Bardock had sent Lyssra to get him several tomes from the central repository. It was a few days after the Rutting ended, and a few days after Bardock had kicked Raditz out of the house. Despite her best efforts to convince him otherwise, Bardock sternly refused to broach the subject. So she let it go, figuring when he was ready he would reconcile. Otherwise Raditz would make the first move.

Bardock worshipped the old religion, as did Raditz and others. Nappa only used it for his own purpose, and it was rumored that Cabernet was the true power behind her strong mate. Talk spread like wildfire around the City after word reached the ranks about who was promoted after the rutting. Indeed Pepper had been made a Concubine, having resigned her commission to be Broly's newest consort. Luari had been rejected, and stewed in agony over that slight. Her aggression was channeled into her team, which now had taken Fasha, Celipa's sister. Bardock had gotten Celipa back for his team after a hue and cry. His team was gearing up for a separate survey of more planets for Tulles trees. Ones that were devoid of intelligent life, or were on the edge of extinction.

How was Tomic taking it, Lyssra wanted to know? Fortunately she knew Bardock's anger did not prevent her from associating with his daughter in law. Bardock would often travel for briefings with Minister Caulif. This particular day was no exception, so Lyssra was given some Aurites to go buy them lunch at the Plaza, where many prepared foods from other planets in the Paragus collective were available. The tentative alliance Paragus had hammered out with King Cold kept them from retribution. His own hand had stopped Freiza, and slain him. Now he was all but a surrogate son to the Icejin, provided Saiyans were not used to purge life without the selling of slaves. At least Brolly valued the enslavement of inferior forms rather then slaughtering them like King Vegeta the 13th had. The Legendary had saved them, but many doubted if he were the true Legendary. Most of the splinter group preferred to worship Father Oorzu, the old religion. Others worshipped Broly as a living god, those that survived. Paragus permitted both religions to be practiced, to their desire. That and the worship of Catra, the deity of Idsarsei that many half bloods had taken since they mated with Saiyan males.

Nearby several female members of Bardock's team were practicing Ki shots. Two armored vests indicated Scout class, while a female with brown epaulettes and bare legs nervously looked on next to a third who had a light green vest herself. Ever since the promotion, Tomic felt as if the others were giving her a wide birth. Why the hell did Raditz see fit to give her HIS Armor anyhow? Not many third classes wore the same style, and it seemed to get her a variety of responses. Namely the attention of one of her fellow recruits named Zucchini, and a tall thin male named Mandrake who was setting up targets.

"Get away you clown," Zucchini stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hmm I've been called worse, ladies," he laughed.

"Don't even try it, whelp," Fasha rolled her eyes at him. "Go back over there before you further embarrass yourself."

"Spoilsport," Mandrake mumbled. His gleaming third class armor was black with brown straps connecting the breastplates together. He had a style similar to Toma and the other males in Bardock's squad. Tomic glared at Mandrake as he wandered over.

"Give me a break, you could wipe up the drool with a sponge," she commented audibly to Zucchini.

The Saiyan female darted around to hide behind Tomic. Zucchini growled, "I said NO!"

"Can it, will you," Fasha barked at him. Her young admirer quailed and stepped away under the piercing gaze of the older female. Young males knew better then to piss off a battle seasoned one such as she.

"Now can we get back to practice?" Tomic wondered. "I'm wondering how you can even train if you're always chasing my friend!"

"Um well, hehe," he laughed, before Celipa's glare sent him running in the opposite direction. He suddenly stopped, and turned back.

"What?" Tomic glared at him.

"Someone's mixing it up over there at the Plaza ladies," he mumbled. Fasha and Celipa flickered their heads in the direction of the shouts.

"What the heck is that?" Celipa mumbled.

"Sounds like someone's having a big fight," Tomic mumbled, craning her neck as she peered past Mandrake's shoulder.

"Stay here, whelp. Don't get your ass dragged into this," said Fasha.

"I'm checking it out. Don't get involved, girl," Celipa warned her.

"But it sounds like Lyssra!" Tomic growled as she heard another screaming hiss. Green lightening crackled over the entire area, followed by a loud scream.

"Stay with her! Don't interrupt unless I call for backup! Mandrake, find Bardock NOW!" Celipa shouted.

"Will do! C'mon," he said grabbing Zucchini's hand and whisking her after him before she could protest. There was no room for new recruits. Tomic nudged the other out of her way, and Fasha stepped aside as if she'd been stung.

"I don't like this," Tomic mumbled. Fasha glanced from where her sister had run to Raditz new mate. Perhaps the youth had no clue of her true status.

"Tomic, how well have you been practicing your signature moves?" she asked.

"Well enough," said Tomic. "We'd better make sure your sister is okay."

"I agree. Just stay with me. Don't move unless she's in over her head," mumbled Fasha.

"What the HELL is going on here?" Celipa gasped as she rushed up, seeing Luari rubbing her hands. Other Saiyans and slaves had gathered in a ring to watch the two figures zipping in and out. Lima and Cellulose stood nearby. A hand dropped before her, stopping her.

"You've been asking for this idblood bitch, " Lima laughed. Lyssra's cheek slammed against the pavement. She pushed herself up off the pad of concrete.

"Fourth class scum," Lima continued to jeer. She kicked her hard in the ribcage. Lyssra rolled over, laying still. As Lima approached, the cat girl rolled over, hissing as she drew her claws. Green ki crackled around her. Lima chuckled as the ki force crackled over her body, stinging her.

"Get LOST," Lyssra growled. "Firetongue!"

A blast of hot plasma slammed into Lima, knocking her backwards. Surprised the Elite barely managed to regain her footing. "Surprisingly powerful for a drek eater. No doubt the old MAN taught you that one!"

"Don't you DARE call him old!" Lyssra growled, leaping onto Lima with claws drawn. A quick shift later and the Saiyan elite first class slammed her fist into the cat woman's gut, then slammed her elbow down.

"Pepperspray!" she laughed, hurling a series of tiny ki balls into her face. Lyssra barely managed to cross her wrists before another sphere of ki slammed her backwards. She crashed into the far wall of the Saiyan marketplex.

"Stay back third class. This is not your affair!" said Luari.

"The HELL it isn't! What the FUCK does she think she's doing!" Celipa growled, seeing Bardock's new mate getting smacked around.

"Stay OUT of this, lower class scum!" Luari glared at her. She hurled Celipa backwards, only to find the tough female warrior rolling over with her fangs bared.

"That was UNCALLED for!" Celipa glared at her. Shortly two other Third class landed near the circle of observers, seeing Celipa glaring angrily at Luari.

"Sister, what's going on… hey!" Fasha yelled, hearing screams and shouts.

"Merely a rite of satisfaction," said Luari. "You're under direct orders NOT to interfere. Got it?"

"Drek," Tomic mumbled as she stumbled up from the arena. She heard the yowling noise of combat.

"That's LYSSRA!" Celipa realized, seeing the clouds of dust dissipate. "How can you just STAND there and let her get knocked around, you KNOW it's an uneven fight!"

"Mind your place! You interfere at your own peril!" Luari snarled, shoving Celipa back towards Fasha.

"The hell she is!" Tomic suddenly burst out. "Who the HELL do you think you are? If you think we're just going to stand by and let my FRIEND get massacred!"

"Oh, well what have we here? Drekface got a promotion did she?" Luari snickered as she saw Tomic push her way between her friends.

"Go help her, and I'll take care of this!" Tomic growled.

"Are you NUTS?" Celipa glanced at her.

"You really think you can take me, child?" Luari laughed.

"Either let us through or we'll find OUT!" Tomic glared at her, standing in a defensive position. "Call off your pet or else I'll go in there MYSELF!"

"You can't order her around," said Celipa, glancing at Luari.

"All right you stupid bitch, go ahead. You think you purger primes are so fucking smart, you get yourself killed!" Luari laughed, letting Tomic past. The other third class and slaves parted to let Tomic through, glaring at her armor warily as if she was going to pound them. A few other third class with similar configuration blinked at her.

"Huh, you're newly promoted," said one of them, named Parsnip. "Come for the fun?"

"Shut up," Tomic glared at him, and pushed her way to the front. Her eyes tracked the two females exchanging rapid-fire blows. Angrily she zipped out, then shot in front of Lyssra crumpled on the ground. Her crossed wrists intercepted the energy blast surging towards her. A blinding flash blew Atomique's hair back at the same time pushing her backward with its force.

Celipa zipped out of Luari's sight range to crouch next to Lyssra. Carefully she picked up Bardock's made who lay in a heap broken like a cheap doll. A second later she blasted off towards the nearest regeneration tank facility while Atomique provided a much-needed diversion. Eyes focussed on Luari's prime recruit and second in command, the young Lima.

"Who dares!" she growled.

"Are you INSANE? What's SHE ever done to you?" Tomic glared at her.

"Oh give me a break. A Purger Third class thinking she stands a chance against an Elite palace guard?" laughed Lima, shaking long black braids out of her face.

"Oh hell, so that's what it means," she grumbled, kicking herself for her stupidity.

"Better not spoil yourself on drek like that idblood. IF you have any sense you won't interfere. This is between me and that genetic trash," Lima laughed.

"Some big warrior. Picking on someone who can't fight back. You're really mighty, you know," Tomic snorted at her.

"You shouldn't mess around. If Nappa finds out you damaged his newest recruit," called out Chablis, who suddenly pushed her way to the front of the circle. "Tomic, what are you doing girl, stay out of this!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Purger Third Class. You're one of Nappa's little recruits, huh? Stupid fool thinks he can make himself…"

"Don't you dare mock my father, space trash," Chablis snarled.

"One at a time," said Luari, shoving her way to block Chablis. "If the newbie Purger wants to get smeared, why should you stop her from defending your sire's honor?"

"I'll enjoy wiping that smirk off your face! Third Class Purger primes may be the top of the caste, but you're still scum!"

"Just shut up and fight me if you're going to, before I fall asleep," Tomic mumbled. Both warriors circled, Tomic keeping both arms raised at her sides while Lima crouched with one hand held before her head and the other held back.

"YEAHHH!" Lima shouted, vanishing. Tomic levitated up, then rolled to the side, blindly punching as the Elite shot forwards. Her hand managed to smash into the newer armor, diverting the punch that would have doubled her over. She'd seen Nappa do that basic move, and rolled out of the way of the second blow, a fist to the face. Another shift from the side caught her vision as Lima shot out with another vicious kick. Tomic ducked under that then swept her leg under to knock Lima off balance with both hands pressed to the pavement. She leapt back, hands raised.

"Venom blast!" Lima shrieked, hurling a ki ball towards her.

Raising her palm Tomic forged a sphere of glowing purple light. She shouted, "Saturday CRUSH!" Tomic hurled on of her own, exploding the low-grade blast in a flash of light. Clearly from the flickering scouter readings the Elite was just toying with her. Heart pounding she realized that she might well end up half dead with the levels of power radiating of the other warrior.

"Not bad, for a Third Class. I've seen that move before, but can't remember it," mumbled Lima.

"I'll be damned. That's one of Sgt. Raditz' moves," Luari mused tapping her chin. "But can she do anything herself?"

"Hey drekface, can you counter this?" laughed Lima. "Now see if you can follow t his…"

"Firefly!"

"Atomic Flux," she gasped, summoning three small spheres. They spun around her body, whizzing in small orbits along the X, Y and Z-axes. Small blasts peppered her, but each independent arc stopped them.

"Cute, very cute for a Third Class. But that doesn't mean drek!" Lima laughed at her. One of the small ki balls whizzed out, flashing right into the Elite's face. Atomique sent the others past her then struggled to bring them back. Soon they were whirling around the Elite to distract her concentration. Angrily she zipped out, then aimed a kick at Atomique's torso. She rolled back, wheezing as Raditz armor yielded but didn't crack under the strain. Lima laughed watching the warrior crash into a nearby wall.

"Whoa," gasped Chablis.

She lay there, stunned and shaking her head with the eruption of fire in her belly. "Tomic, get up!" voices yelled.

"Get up, get up and stand!" Celipa shouted, as Fasha held her back. "You're a Purger! Show this bitch us Third Class aren't pushovers!"

"C'mon, get up!" hollered Fasha. "You can do it!"

"Wait for it, Lima. Let the drekface get up and see if she's standing," Luari shouted. Lima waited, surging power along her long braid as she watched the third Class purger push herself to a leaning position. Tomic felt anger and humiliation surging through her. At that moment she rolled painfully into a defensive crouch. Lima was lanky and tall, while she was compact and sturdier. Most Third Class females were of smaller stature but larger muscle mass.

"I'll give you a little moment to regain your strength," Lima said.

"RAAAAHH!" Tomic snarled, deciding to risk a direct attack. She zipped out, and then saw Lima jump aside. She sloppily yanked Lima's braid and slammed her elbow into the other Saiyan's face. Grabbing the long braid she played crack the whip and swung the astonished girl around.

"You BITCH!" yowled Lima, crashing into the far wall. A chorus of laughter echoed from the third class contingent.

"How the hell am I supposed to take this," Tomic wondered. Then it hit her. Why play around when she had a perfectly good move that might do the work then and there. She rolled painfully to her feet, struggling to gain her energies. Brown hair crackled with the power that she gathered.

"Oh, we're going to charge up are we? I'll play. This next attack will end this now. No matter what you try, I'm going to wipe the floor with you!" Lima taunted. A loud hissing from her throat emanated like steam from a kettle. Lightening crackled over her body, drawing the energies from around her. Tomic crouched just as she had seen Nappa do, desperately pulling as much purple ki towards her. It would be hardly enough, but it might just save her butt long enough till someone stopped this.

"Don't waste it all, kid!" came Chablis' voice in her mind.

"I can't run and hide. I know I can do this," said Tomic.

"Be careful," Chablis nodded, suddenly realizing what the third class was doing.

"Tidal… flux…" growled Lima, gathering energy in waves. They began to swirl and circulate as she gathered them in whirlpool like rings. Angrily she threw her arms in a scissors motion, sending them in ever-increasing ripples. "WAVE!"

"Oh crap," mumbled Cellulose.

"Wait," mumbled Chablis, looking at Tomic. She raised her gauntlet, standing her ground against the first crash. Raditz armor dissipated the brunt of it, as she struggled to continue to build up her power. Crouching under the area of effect she realized she had to act as the bombardment increased. Liquid fire slammed into her with the force of concrete, making it impossible to stand. Pain crackled over her, and she suppressed the scream. Fortunately her greater mass was making it harder for the waves to push her off her feet.

"Disintegrate!" Tomic screamed, flicking two fingers upwards. Lightening crackled, crashing down near the tidal force. Caught in the black warp, Lima gasped as the energy snaked over hers. One of her waves slammed into Atomique full force, hurtling her towards the wall. The next second everyone heard the loud outraged scream of Lima surging with sizzling lightening similar to Nappa's trademark attack.

* * *


	15. The power of Friends

**Proving Ground**

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of this except for the fanfiction characters Luari, Tomic, Lyssra, Chablis and other Saiyans that aren't part of the cannon! This story takes place on Alvegasei._

By Trynia Merin

* * *

"She didn't," Cellulose blinked.

"Rough, but enough to stop her," Chablis nodded grimly. Standing there panting Lima saw her armor fall off in tiny pieces. She let out another scream, seeing her body under the scrutiny of the laughing gathered throng.

"You, BITCH! That was my BEST armor! I'll KILL YOU!" she ranted. Atomique glanced through a red miasma of pain, feeling her ribs possibly cracked. Breath wheezed, and she was glad to be coherent enough to see the half-naked Elite screaming and ranting at her.

"Enough!" Chablis yelled. "Luari, she's proved her point."

"Pathetic. Is THAT all you can do?" Luari rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to KILL you!" Lima ranted, cupping her palms to gather a gleaming sphere of ki. She hurled it towards Tomic, who barely held up her arm to block it. At the same time Raditz materialized before Tomic. She glanced up into his frowning face. His one hand extended as he gathered his force to block.

Lima's blast slammed into Raditz hands, but he surged his own beam to block it. Sweat poured down his forehead as he pitted his Double Sundae against the second class' beam.

"You will share her fate," Lima snapped.

"Don't make me LAUGH. I'm far better then you!" Raditz shouted.

"Get him, knock him down!" Luari yelled. Her hand blazed with a sphere of energy that she hurled towards Raditz.

"That's not fair!" shouted Celipa. "You cheated!"

"Riot Javelin!" someone grunted. A green sphere slammed into Luari's blast, diverting its course over the heads of the crowd. Simultaneously Bardock zipped in front of Luari, his hands raised in a defensive gesture. Another green sphere shot out, hitting Luari in the breadbasket. She shot backwards with the force of the blow into the gathered crowd.

"Did I break your mate, bitch boy?" Lima mumbled. "Too bad!"

"Why you…" Raditz snarled, his hair standing on end like a porcupine. "RRRAAAGH!" Raditz snarled, shoving Lima back with his beam so she was knocked off balance. The other second class crumpled to the ground.

"Easy love I'm here," Raditz whispered softly, gathering Tomic close to him. He knelt on one knee, supporting her head and shoulders. Blood dribbled down her cheeks coughed up in hacking wheezes.

Meanwhile Luari was shoved to her feet, facing off against Bardock. Spitting out blood she glared at him meanly, "What the fuck are you doing here, you old man?"

"Don't even start with me you worthless bitch," Bardock shouted back.

"Stand down, Luari. You didn't play fair," said Chablis, moving towards her. Red ki flared around Luari's fist, matching Bardock's in intensity.

"Oh shit, you're in trouble now," Celipa smirked at Luari. He glared towards Luari and the others that stared in his direction. "Who's responsible for this! Answer me!" he snarled.

"She is," Tomic coughed, as Raditz gently gathered her onto his bent knee. "

"What do you think you were doing, idiot!" Raditz whispered fiercely. "You could have been KILLED!"

"They were hurting Lyssra! Was I just supposed to watch Father's mate get killed?" she glared up at him.

"Is that so? Was what she said true?" Raditz blinked, astonished at the situation.

A quiet murmur of assent came through the crowd. Chablis glanced around anxiously. "It's true, Raditz. She was just defending her friend."

"You damn bet on it!" Celipa shouted. "And I'll stand in line to kick this bitch's ASS!"

"Let me handle this, boy," Bardock growled, throwing his hand backwards. "For once listen and stay down!"

"Call them off, Lu. This is not helping you," Chablis shouted, flashing to life before Luari. Only ten feet separated them. Biting her lip Luari shook her head once more.

"I told them not to get involved. And I suppose now you're going to call your Father to bail your ass out," Luari mumbled.

"You're in trouble. Lima's going to get seriously in over her head. Since Tomic's the newest member of my father's team!" Chablis snapped at her.

"Is she now? I had wondered why a Third Class Purger dared try a higher echelon move," Luari rubbed her chin. Peering over Chablis shoulder she saw Raditz carefully help his mate to his feet. Tomic coughed up more blood, amazed she could still think coherently. Every bone in her body screamed out in pain. Protectively her mate slid an arm around her hips, catching her when she tried to step forwards.

"Your bitch of a daughter in law stepped into it! Don't' blame me! I warned her it wasn't her business, and it isn't yours, old man!" Lima shrilled, accepting a large animal pelt to wrap around her body. The rest of her armor disintegrated into black dust, landing at her feet. Several Saiyans hid chuckles behind gauntlet hands pressed to their mouths. Limping over, she raised her fist to generate a glowing ki ball aimed at Bardock. Dark eyes glared from under brows knit beneath the dark red headband.

"I'll say this only once. After what you did to Lyssra you're should thank Great Father Oorzu that I don't fry your ass here and now. And as for Tomic, you'd best leave her alone, bitch," Bardock glared at Lima. She held her top together with her hands overtop her breasts, panting and glaring at Luari.

"I demand he stay out of this!" Lima shrilled.

"This is pointless. Get your ass out of here, Lieutenant," Luari snorted. "Go report to the armory and get a suitable replacement. This bet's off."

"Thank you," Chablis called out to her.

"How dare you let this bitch hurt my Lyssra," Bardock growled, staring acidly in Luari's direction. "Whatever happened you shouldn't have let it go this far!"

"The concerns of Idbloods are not my realm," said Luari, calmly looking at her long nails. "She insulted Lima, Lima demanded Satisfaction. You should be glad they didn't transform. Besides, your whelp's idiot mate saved her ass. And I suppose you're going to help them both, old man?"

"Is this your idea of a JOKE? I'm sure Commander Turles won't be too happy if he finds out," Bardock glared at the unfazed and irritated Lieutenant Commander. "But if it's a fight you want, I'll be HAPPY to give you one."

"Like you could take me!" laughed Luari.

"He will have a little help," Celipa said firmly, striding over and standing next to her leader. Several other members of his team zipped into view as well.

"You really are pissing me off," Luari panted.

"This is not going to look good on your record," said Raditz with a mean grin. He assisted Tomic in moving to stand near Chablis.

"Now what the hell is all this noise, huh?" cut the harsh voice of Nappa through the crowd. He suddenly materialized next to where Raditz stood with Tomic.

"Father, some people getting out of hand," Chablis murmured, finding her way to his side.

"This Drekface harmed Tomic," said Raditz quickly.

"You picked a fight with one of my squad, is that it? Can't you keep your little cat fights out of our way?" Nappa glared at Luari.

"Commander I can explain!" Luari gasped. "Your soldier got in a private matter. I said so to the old man, and I'm saying to you. If she hadn't…"

"You're an honery little thing, aren't you?" Nappa laughed harshly, striding up to Luari. "Hey, get lost! Shows over! SCRAM!"

"You heard him, MOVE!" Raditz snarled, raising one hand. A purple sphere exploded harmlessly to punctuate his point. Saiyan observers either flew or strode away.

"Commander, with all due respect, I protest this!" Luari glared at him. "Your soldier interrupted my rite of Satisfaction."

"I'm sure you'll love to tell the whole story of how your bitch fight almost stopped a prime mission for the Master," Nappa grinned, leering down into her face. Luari swallowed hard, backing up a bit from the seasoned warrior whose hand crackled at his side.

"But… I…" she gasped.

"Don't mess with me little girl. You wanna play, I'll play," Nappa grinned evilly. "Just stay the fuck away from my squad and we'll forget this, won't we?"

"Yes sir," she nodded, seeing the lightening snaking over his form.

"Boo," Nappa laughed, stamping his foot. Luari shot backwards, screaming to her squad.

"Get the hell back to training! Show's over ladies!" she whistled. Celipa and Fasha gave one another a same look.

"Later, sis," Fasha nodded, falling into line after Luari's brigade. When they were alone, Nappa turned to face the livid Bardock and his eldest son. Both wore identical expressions of fury on their faces.

"Father, I didn't expect you to step in," Raditz said quietly.

"Well, you'd be bitching and moaning for the next ten revs," Bardock snorted. "Make sure you keep a better watch on your mate."

"Thanks for saving her ass, old man," said Nappa, glancing at him. "You okay, girl?"

"What the fuck was all this about," Tomic spat blood into her hand.

"You dumb broad, you trying to get yourself killed before the real fun starts, eh?" Nappa laughed down at her. "Nice little trick. But next time know what the fuck you're doing before you try one of my moves, got it?"

"You saw?" she asked.

"Couldn't miss it. Not nearly as big as one of mine, but you learn fast. Pretty ambitious for a third class. You put her up to this, old man?" Nappa asked, whacking Bardock on the back.

"I have NO responsibility. Now if you two blowhards don't mind I'm making sure my mate is all right since that worthless sod beat the shit out of her. Damn I swear I'll kill that bitch, elite or not!" Bardock snarled, baring his teeth.

"Easy there, Bard," mumbled Celipa. "She's not worth it. C'mon, let's see to Lyss…"

"I'll make sure there's no more accidents, Professor. Just you make sure you don't screw with our training, hear?" said Nappa to Bardock.

"Don't give me a reason to. And you take care of your mate, kid. I'm not going to pull her ass out of the fire if she's stupid enough to take on an elite," Bardock glared at him. "Honestly, what are you two teaching her?"

"Sorry," Tomic mumbled, spitting out more blood.

"Don't be," Bardock said, moving over and wiping blood off her face. "I guess I should thank you. Stupid or not, I owe you one."

"I thought you were pissed at me," she said.

"Never mind that. Just go train with your commander. Enough time's been wasted," Bardock snorted derisively.

"Father," Raditz grunted, holding Tomic close to his hip.

"Stay safe, girl," Bardock said, glancing back and forth. When he was sure Nappa wasn't looking because he started talking to his daughter, Bardock leaned down and kissed Tomic on the forehead. His dark eyes held the gratitude his gruff voice did not.

"You're a lucky girl," said Celipa, glancing at her. "Don't be so foolhardy again. You didn't see she had a power of 18,000?"

"I wasn't looking at the scouter," said Tomic quietly.

"You could have transformed," said Bardock. "Didn't I teach you my latest little trick? I know you saw me do it at least once."

"I hadn't thought of it," she muttered.

"Remember it," he said.

"C'mon you slugs, lets GO!" Nappa barked. "We're due at the training course NOW!"

"What about Tomic?" asked Raditz.

"Get her a tank. That mess should only take an hour. Not bad timing cause you'll get a bit stronger girl," he leered down at her.

"You actually were 2,500 for a moment," Raditz said as he helped Tomic to walk beside him. She stumbled, dragging heavily on his hip. Grunting he leaned down and picked her up in his arms effortlessly. They turned their backs to Bardock and Celipa who stood with worried frowns covering amusement.

"She's unusually stupid and brave," Celipa mumbled.

"Humph, she's as foolish as that useless son of mine," Bardock grunted. He blasted off quickly in the direction of the regeneration center, followed by his subordinate female team member.


	16. Reconciliation

**Epilogue **

**Small Gains**

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of this except for the fan fiction characters Luari, Tomic, Lyssra, Chablis and other Saiyans that aren't part of the cannon! This story takes place on Alvegasei._

By Trynia Merin

* * *

"What WERE you thinking?" Raditz grumbled, as he leaned over Tomic. She grumbled as he stripped off the pieces of her armor. 

"Excuse me for caring, sheesh!" she glared up at him.

"You should have called me," Raditz said sternly, leaning over her as he grabbed her chin. "I would have handled it."

"What and by then Lyssra would be DEAD," she spat.

"True," Raditz sighed. He sat down next to her on the small bed, and then helped pull the armored breastplate off. He examined her bruised side, slowly feeling the bones.

"OWW!" she growled. Opening a vial of paste he started to rub it into the welts, then pulled off the tights that covered her chest. Fortunately the limited coverage gave him ready access to the welts and scrapes on her arms and thighs.

"Shut up and let me clean this. There will only be a few scars, but you're fortunate she didn't break more bones. She was three times your power," Raditz mumbled.

"She's still a bitch," said Tomic, hissing under her breath at the stinging qualities of the cream tingling. Raditz surged golden ki all over her, channeling it into her body to accelerate the healing compounds.

"Still this will benefit you. I can see you added 400 to your level," he mumbled, checking the numbers on his scouter.

"You said I needed a tank," she mumbled.

"This way," he said, walking her over and then levitating her in. She felt the liquid surge around her as he attached electrodes and shoved a mask over her face.

"Thank your fortunes I know how to set this up," he mumbled. "Stupid medics are patching up other idiots."

"Sir, you can let me do that!" said Cellulose as he walked over.

"Mind your own damn business, fool," Raditz snarled. Cellulose darted off, tail between his legs.

"What?" Tomic glanced at him as he closed the lid.

"I don't want him around you. He can't keep his mind on his own mate," mumbled Raditz. He pulled up a chair and sat down, folding his knees.

"You don't need to wait."

"I want to make sure this damn thing works. And we won't always have this time together," he said, resting his hand on the glass. She lifted her hand to touch his, eyes slowly shutting as she succumbed to the liquid.

"Not bad. This added 400 to her rating," mumbled a voice. She blinked, glancing up into the faces of her mate and commanding officers. A tall white cloaked figure stood nearby, his eyes dark and familiar. For a moment it seemed like Bardock, but then she realized it was Turles.

"I will see that she's reprimanded. I don't like it when my team is caught between hers," Turles grumbled as he started up at Tomic.

"Still, Luari did us a favor. The girl's on the outer limit of a female third class. She's at 2000 now," said Nappa, punching buttons on his scouter.

"Hmm, that's only 1000 below your resting state," Turles glanced at Raditz.

"I think that she'll be able to do what will be asked of her, sir," Raditz inclined his head.

"I heard about your Father's mate. How is she doing?" asked Turles.

"We don't know," Raditz mumbled. He glanced over at the regeneration tank next to them where Bardock sat with his back resting against it. His eyes were shut, head bowed down on his chest as he slumbered. Lyssra floated in the sea of regen fluid, her life force flickering at 300.

"Sloppy. Luari is playing with fire. If you'll excuse me I'll take care of this matter. Will she be ready to leave in a week?" asked Turles.

"You got clearance?" asked Nappa.

"Today, Lord Paragus approved the contract. I'll transport you as far as the west quadrant. The space pods are equipped to take the rest of the trip while I take your father's team for survey," said Turles.

"Good," Nappa nodded.

"I think she's ready to come out," said one of the technicians.

"You're a tough little thing," Turles said as he rested a hand on the glass.

"There's a good reason for it, considering you share a common element," Raditz said quietly as he looked at his superior.

"I was not remiss in making sure that Tomoku lived on in some manner. Don't look so surprised, small one. We're all one happy family here," Turles said as he snapped his fingers. Fluid surged down as the tank drained. Tomic grabbed at the mask, pounding on the glass. The technician quickly pulled open the tank and she landed in her mate's arms.

"What the HELL does that mean?" Tomic coughed.

"Merely that you and I have much in common," Turles said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Don't disappoint your mate."

"I don't see…"

"Shall I tell them or shall you?" asked Turles.

"Tell me what? Is Lyssra okay?"

"She'll be well I hope," Turles said, laying his arm on her shoulders. "And I heard that you had quite a time with Lyssra's tormentor. Though you could have asked your mate or myself for help. But you did well for a third class."

"And what has that to do with you sir?"

"Merely that Luari will have quite a problem considering that her subordinate harmed you. Considering that you and I share blood and genes," Turles said smoothly.

"What?"

"Where do you think your 'father' found your tail, love? I was not remiss in thinking you worthy of that which was once my sister's," he whispered.

"OH hell," she swooned, dropping into a chair. He leaned over her, resting a hand on her shoulder, then swiping a piece of hair from her face.

"Make sure she's rested enough. We leave shortly," he glanced at all of them. With a last look at Tomic he strode out of the regeneration ward. Still Bardock pressed his face into his hands, green ki crackling around his fist pressed to one knee.

Tomic climbed up and wandered over in just her AE spandex. Crouching near him she touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said.

"What for?" he mumbled, rubbing his face.

"I hope it works out," she said, squeezing his hand. The others blinked at the unfamiliar gesture.

"Don't worry about her or me. Worry about what that bitch is going to look like when the Commander gets hold of her," Bardock said, gently brushing her hand away. "Now go to your mate woman, and get back to your training."

"Are you sure…"

"Don't fuss," he said firmly, though his dark eyes gleamed with gratitude. Nodding, she rose to her feet and wandered over to stand next to where Raditz stood with her armor neatly cleaned and repaired.

"Come woman, let's go get some food," he urged. Holding out the armor to her, he waited. She took it from him, and then reached for his extended hand. Not knowing what else to do in the silence she let Raditz lead her away from the center.

"Did I step on a duck," she asked.

"There is no need to show such trifles. Though your concern is appreciated and not unexpected since you're a female, it's wasted on upper class," he said.

"Oh, so I should have been a cold bitch?" she asked. Raditz lifted a brow.

"Perhaps there will always be part of you that is sentimental. But in time you should learn to keep that to yourself," he murmured, giving her hand a squeeze.

"What I act like off the job is my business. I'll smash or trash and act like a bitch during the missions, but don't expect me to forget basic manners," she said. "Or do you want me to be a brainless bitch version of our fearless leader?"

"Hmm, I'd rather not," he said, reaching down and sweeping her up into his arms. A cracking swat landed against her backside after he balanced her on one shouldered of his armor.

"HEY you ass!" she growled as another playful slap cracked against her spandex covered backside.

"Food and clothes, you've been VERY naughty getting your tail into trouble. Honestly what did I teach you about fighting battles beyond you?" Raditz scolded. He was mainly doing this for effect of the other Saiyans that walked by, showing his dominance. Tomic bit her tongue knowing that to such an action females were expected to be silent.

"Fine, whatever," she mumbled, letting him carry her off like a caveman. This wasn't too far off because Saiyans DID live in caves as she saw from Bardock's history tapes of the building of their previous home world.

He finally did sit her down on a bench, and she managed to put on the newly repaired armor. He knelt before her, affectionately batting her hands away from the straps so he could fasten them. "I can do this in my sleep. You're supposed to let ME care for you as you finish healing!"

"I can dress myself, dork," she mumbled. A low growl slipped into her voice, and it shivered her with horror and surprise. A fuzzy haze had slipped over whatever source to the emotions, and a hot impulse replaced it. Images and impulses once alien seemed to make much more sense to her brain.

"What's wrong?" Raditz asked gruffly. "Look at me, what's going on in that head of yours, female?"

"Usually women ask men what they're thinking," she mumbled, leaping off the bench. Aches and pains were gone, and she felt reasonably normal. It dawned on her she had hardly spent much time in a regeneration tank, and this was the first major injury since training, that had assaulted her in her transformed state.

"You did add a considerable amount to your battle power," Raditz nodded, grasping her hip with his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Perhaps some good DID come of that."

Grabbing up the white headpiece he slid it over her ear and adjusted the settings. His own resting state assumed an easy 3200 to her shock, while she saw a bleeping number flicker to rest on a number that shocked her. "2200," she mumbled, looking at her scouter.

"Your body's still strengthening after the healing. Doubtless you feel much better now?" Raditz asked. "But we must be wary because regeneration tanks will be few and far between where we're going. Only the med kits will be available."

"Fasha and Celipa are barely half of what I am. What gives," she mused. "And your dad."

"Father was hit far too many times. But fully powered up his strength equals 10000 easily," said Raditz quietly.

"So what was that shit about you being more powerful then him?" she asked.

"I've learned a technique to suppress my true power level," Raditz whispered. Her eyes widened.

"That's right. A trick from the Prince," said Raditz, taking her hand in his and squeezing it tightly. "I'll show you. And when you see him I'm certain he will deign to…"

"You know him very well don't you? The Prince?"

Raditz nodded. "And you will as well. I'll brief you as to keep from angering him…"

"He doesn't suffer fools gladly and he hates weakness," she said. Raditz nodded.

"Just do as I say and you'll be fine, love," Raditz promised. "Now let's go back to the training after we get food."

* * *

Tomic blinked at the cracked bones piled on the plates before her. They had stopped in one of the local mess halls with a few of the other ones of their station. Music pulsed through the joint, and she saw the typical Idsarjin women dancing with their striped bodies and swaying tails. Normal slaves wouldn't be of any use on Alvegasei. Only Destroyers had a shot at it. Tomic felt like she wanted to get staggering drunk, but the Saiyan metabolism wasn't making it easy. 

Males and females sat together, swapping battle tales. She sat on her mate's knee, as he nudged her, "So, tell them of your victory."

"C'mon, tell them how you kicked tail," Celipa slurred, leaning heavily on Tora's shoulder. Other members of Bardock's team along with Chablis and Cellulose all sat at a long table. Although it was mainly a third class establishment, a few Seconds moved from one section to another with an Idsarjin pleasure girl on their arm or for the female Saiyans a tall Idsarjin male.

"What will it be, ma'am?" asked a tall specimen with black and silver streaks in his hair.

"More of this stuff," she held up her goblet. Nodding he filled it from the pitcher, and she swigged most of it down before clearing her throat. Tomic felt the liberation of her tongue, and began to tell the small incident that grew into a blow by blow added by Celipa's imagination.

"22-freaking-hundred, do you get it? She's fucking twenty two hundred!" Celipa laughed, grabbing Tomic's arm and shaking it.

"Not under the moonlight," she said. Everyone else was continuing to gorge and pour vast amounts of beverage down their throats. A buzz settled in Tomic's mind as the haze of intoxication caught up. The grog was highly concentrated stuff like beer, and it was slamming her through and through.

"One more!" called Raditz, waving to the bartender. Cellulose slammed face first into a bowl of Tanzanian blood pudding. Chablis groaned, shaking her head.

"How's that for an id… idblood?" Tomic laughed.

"You, no way," Celipa laughed, giggling like a schoolgirl. Her sister wandered in, holding her mate's arm. They settled around the long table, joining the general melee as the party continued on.

"If you think this is fun, you should take her to Mr. Zocolotto's Emporium on Orchydsei," Tora said to Raditz.

"That's a reward if you pass training love," he said.

"Best pleasure girls this side of… no wait, you're mated," laughed Fasha. "Whoops."

"I'm intoxicated," Tomic giggled, rubbing her blood-flushed face. Her mate slammed down his twentieth grog and let out an inelegant belch like the others had several minutes ago.

"Let's go love," he said, pushing her off his lap and dragging her along with him. Giggling still she stumbled next to her mate out into the cool of the encroaching night.

"Am I sozzled or are we smashed?" she asked.

"Mmm, a bit. But we'll see how straight we can fly before going home," he whispered.

"Do I have to drive?" she asked.

"Eh?" Raditz snickered.

"The designated flyer," she hiccupped. Raditz leaned down and swept her up, then levitated a bit haphazardly into the air. Silvery stars gleamed like a field of stellar daisies. Under them the lights of the population centers dropped into constellations of their own. Vast tracts of jungle spread like black patches as they shot forwards. Raditz was having a deuce of a time, and Tomic dropped off him to fly alongside of him. Both of them were giddy and drunk, pushing all worries out of their minds before the next day's departure.

"Are you happy precious one?" Raditz laughed, dropping down on Bardock's front platform.

"Where are we… hic…? I thought Daddy dearest was angry with us," she hiccupped.

"I don't think… he'd like to be called that," Raditz chuckled, grabbing her against him as she dizzily stumbled along.

They entered the force field, Tomic singing some strange song at the top of her lungs. Raditz marveled at the words that were in some language that wasn't Saiyanese but the lost language of her old world. "Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never…

"Who's old enzyme?" Raditz asked.

"It's Auld lang synne," she said, leaning against him as they tripped over the nearest pile of books. Both of them tumbled headlong on the floor, Raditz under her.

"What the blazes is a lang sine?" he chuckled.

"I don' the hell know!" she giggled, laughing so hard she found it hard to breath. Raditz shoved her down, nipping her ear and nuzzling her neck. Tomic reached up and kissed him hard.

"Mmm," he purred, rolling her over under his armored weight. Giddy and drunk on sensation as well, she parted her knees to let Raditz shift his armored body against hers. Fingers gripped and scratched exposed skin. Shoving her hair back he bit hard along her shoulder and nape of her neck by her pulse. Doing the same, Tomic worked her way to the scab that seemed familiar. A sharp pain in her neck alerted her to what he was doing, and she did the same, drinking heavily of the blood spurting into her lips.

"So sweet," she whispered.

"I love… this…" he growled, squeezing her body through the side of the armor. Uninhibited she felt the sparks of energy in his hair like static electricity. Gold and purple ki surged in a strange indoor aurora casting its ribbons along the ceiling and walls. A burst of it slammed in her. Both of them trembled as one, and she heard Raditz roars mingle with her own. Bleeding and sweaty she lay under her mate, panting with joy.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing his ear. Raditz lay his head on her chest purring.

"I know," he whispered. "You and I are one. Don't forget that. Are you happy love?"

"Yes," she nodded, realizing that she seemed to have forgotten the cold twists of dread.

"Shall we continue here, or in bed?" Raditz asked as Tomic nuzzled him and Raditz shifted his hips against hers again.

"I don't care just make love to me," she whispered. Raditz rolled her over so she was on top. Tomic threw back her head and let Raditz show her how much satisfaction they could bring one another.

**

* * *

**

Sunlight fell on her eyes. Tomic blinked open one eye then saw a pattern of shadows and light on the ceiling. A great weight pushed comfortably down on her body, her pelvis pinned by another. Something tickled her right cheek while warmth burned hot except on the tips of her knees. A vast forest of spikes obscured one side, while trailing down to drape over the muscular body of her mate. He lay on top of her as if she were a comfortable pillow, his tail wrapped around her right thigh while hers was twisted around his calf.

"Well, someone had fun," said a voice. Tomic shivered as she saw two figures standing over them blocking the light. Overtop her mate was draped a coverlet made of soft fur by someone leaning over them.

"Raditz, wake up you stupid jerk," she gasped, squirming under him.

"Don't bother them, love," said Lyssra.

"Lyss you're okay!" Tomic laughed. Slowly the figure blanketing her moved and grumbled a few choice curses. Tomic was glad that her mate's hair and the blanket Lyssra had draped over them hid most of their bodies from the amused gazes of Bardock and Lyssra.

"Doing some training in my living room are we?" Bardock asked, and then kicked Raditz sharply in the leg. Of course it didn't hurt him.

"Do you mind?" Raditz cursed, slowly lifting himself to lay beside his mate.

"I don't know, what am I supposed to think when I find a lazy sod like you in the middle of my living room, eh?" Bardock asked.

"Oh drek," she said.

"Teach that son of mine some manners will you?" Bardock glanced down at her with a smirk of amusement. "And when the hell am I going to see some whelps?"

"I'm dead," Tomic groaned, flushing with embarassment

"We'll talk later," Lyssra smiled, leaning down to pass Tomic a glass of mead burry juice. She swigged it down, and Raditz rolled off of her with a grunt. He rolled his neck, cracking it as Tomic covered herself with another pelt that Raditz handed her with his gauntleted arms.

"I have some experiments to run," Bardock said as his voice faded. "If you're going to continue to mate, get your carcasses the hell off my floor!"

"Dammit Father, it's too early!" Raditz growled, holding his face. He took the juice that Tomic handed him, and moved to block his mate from view. They could both tell by the sparkle in his eyes that he had forgiven them. The family was again reunited for the uncertain future ahead.

* * *

The end! 

Continued in Second Chances for Bardock's sons!


End file.
